Back To Your Heart
by tinaababy
Summary: Bella & Edward grew up together but as they got older they drifted apart. Though Bella wanted to salvage her friendship with Edward she moves away to California and 5 years later she comes back and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU/AH.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

For those of you are reading _Whatever It Takes_ I'd like to say that story is almost done. No sequeal is in the works and I already have the ending/epilogue set.

This story is what I call my 'summer fling' I started writing this last month and with Candy's help it looks like this could be fun. Give it a shot I promise it's not your typical "I'm in love with my best friend" fics. Because really E/B aren't bffs in this story. :)

* * *

Prologue

Bella POV

"Bella."

"Edward."

We both stared at one another and then there was silence. Neither of us made a move and I was seriously starting to wonder if it had become a childish non-blinking contest.

I haven't seen Edward Cullen in five years. Not since I'd given him a copy of my acceptance letter from UCLA. I was 18 and ready to get the hell out of Forks and away from Edward Cullen, my once good friend and secret love of my teenage life.

"You look well." He finally said.

I tried to hold in my emotions. Who knew I would see him here of all places? In Wall-Mart at the feminine products aisle. Why is my life like this?

I took another look at him. He looked good but I didn't except anything less from him. Edward was always blessed with good looks. It got him out of a lot of shit in high school and got him in to some pretty stellar and bad situations from our youth. His skin was still pale white but it looked so good. He looked like a Greek God, his jaw was angular and his cheekbones had thinned out since high school. He was lean but well built and his hair was still that odd but beautiful colour of bronze, but instead of a buzz cut he grew it out and it now resembled sex hair. Damn you Edward Cullen and damn your not so bad looks.

"Thanks." I finally answered.

I took a peek at his shopping basket and found peanut M&M's, Oreo cookies, Red Vines, and an assortment of Hollywood magazines such as Us Weekly, People, and Star. Someone was on their monthly. Huh. Well that makes the two of us.

"Shopping Edward? I didn't know it was girl's night in."

Edward gave me a curious look but then his facial expression changed and his lips formed a devious smile. "I thought it was time for some R and R."

I laughed. "Sister? Girlfriend?" And then I immediately threw up in my mouth. Why do I care who he's buying these girly products for? And why did I ask him if he has a girlfriend? I don't care. We haven't spoken in five years much less seen each other face to face!

"It's for Alice. She just graduated from Portland State and now she's bumming around the house looking for a real job." Edward answered smoothly and then I thought about it. How is it that we could be so comfortable with each other yet it still feels awkward?

I picked up my tampons and panty liners and placed them in my cart. That was an embarrassing thing to do in front of Edward or in front of any hot guy but I was here for a reason.

"Well, please offer her my congratulations. It was nice seeing you Edward. Goodbye."

Jeez! Where did my composure come from? I used to be so timid and shy when I was with Edward. Back in high school I did as he told because Edward was boss. Well, five years, California, college, and new friends made the difference.

I turned on my heels and walked away from him. But just as I took my third step I felt a hand grip my right wrist. The contact made me tingle inside and I knew it was Edward's hands on me. His hands were always calloused and cold.

"Wait, Bella." He said.

I reeled in my emotions again. I looked over my shoulder, "Yes?"

"I'll see you again."

And that's when I knew I was in trouble. Edward had just put me in his radar and now it was a question off when I would fall for him all over again.

* * *

This is just the prologue and I will say that this story is on the lighthearted side compared to _Whatever It Takes_. I'm trying to make this as interesting and real as possible and with Candy's help I'm confident I can.

The structure of this story will be alternating POV's by Bella and Edward and maybe some others. Another thing to point out is that the history of E/B is important so therefore there will be chapters written in third person POV narrating parts of their past. I assure you, those chapters aren't as sucky as one may think. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	2. Moving Back In

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

The response to the prologue was surprising. Thank you everyone for showing interest in this little plot.

* * *

  
Chapter 1 : Moving Back In

Bell POV

"Izzy bean! Get your scrawny ass down here and help me with these boxes!"

I would have cringed if it had been anyone else calling me that. But it was Rosalie Hale aka Rosie bee. Rosalie is my best friend since freshmen year in college. She was my roommate and as luck would have it we've been friends for the last five years.

I came down the side walkway steps and smiled. "I'm here Rosie bee!"

Rose returned the smile and said, "Bout time woman. We've got two boxes left. Who knew we could have so much crap amongst the two of us?"

"I told you we should have cleaned before we started to pack up."

"Yeah. Yeah." She grumbled.

Rose and I left the three biggest boxes. We didn't want to deal with hauling them into our new apartment till absolute necessary. We could have hired movers but Rose was adamant about 'no boys' rule. She was determined to do this herself with my help. I suppose you could say it's rather ridiculous but Rosalie has just gotten over her old boyfriend. He was quite a catch at first but then like most bad guys he ended up to be a jerk face. And now, Rosalie was all gung ho on girl power.

"We should have just hired movers." I argued. We were in the back of the medium sized U-haul van and were attempting to pick up one of the boxes. Easier said then done.

"Why the hell would I pay a bunch of guys to do this when we can just move the shit ourselves?" She snapped.

"Well, because we can't move it ourselves." I replied.

"Yes. We. Can."

"No. We. Can't."

"Bella."

"Rosalie."

"Izzy bean." She said pouting.

"Rosie bee." I did a pout of my own.

She sighed in defeat. "Ok. You're right. We can't move these boxes."

We stood there and just burst out laughing. Today was June 13th and it was our first day in Seattle. After five years in California both Rose and I needed a change of pace and scenery. Rose is from New York and she's sick of it hence her going to school in California. I'm from Washington and Rosalie was in need of the 'small town life' so I made a call to my parents and after hashing out the details, Rose and I were set to move back to Washington.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Hell if I know."

"Maybe one of us should go up and look after the stuff while someone else sticks around here and watches over this stuff?"

"What good would that do?"

"Well whoever goes up can look through the yellow pages and find people who could help us."

"Fine."

We climbed out of the back of the van. Rose opted to stay with the van while I was sent up to go look for the yellow pages. I was walking along the sidewalk when I heard a loud cry, "Hey watch out!"

Everything happened so fast. After I heard someone yell at me I felt something big and heavy knock the socks off of me. I hit the ground and winced in pain. Damn that was going to leave a mark.

Ugh. Something. No, someone was on top of me.

Freaking great. I get pummeled by a jogger. Only me.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?" Said a concerned, yet friendly masculine voice.

I squinted my eyes. The person was still on top of me but he lifted his heavy weight off of me. I opened my eyes fully and what I saw nearly made me cry out in horror and shock.

There, hovering over me was Emmett Cullen.

"Bella?"

Oh no. He remembers me.

No use in acting like I don't remember him. Or maybe I can… that fall was pretty hard I'm sure I can fake a concussion.

"It is you! Bella!" And then Emmett lowered his weight on me again and this time gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

For some odd reason I returned the hug. I wrapped my little arms around Emmett and laughed. "I can't breathe Emmett."

"Oh sorry!" He easily got up and then extended an arm to me. Once he got me to my feet he gave me a goofy smile. "So the prodigal daughter has returned. Albeit four years too late but that's ok."

I gave him a wry smile. "Hello to you too, Emmett."

"Oh Bella it's great to see you! It's been forever Bells!"

At the sound of my old nickname I smiled. Emmett was always such a joyful sprit and he made everyone feel happy and carefree. I missed him.

"I just moved back." I said somewhat timidly.

He smiled. "I can see that."

"Hello!?!" Rosalie called to us. I looked at her and she was glaring and was she sizing Emmett up?

"Rosalie, this is Emmett. He and I grew up together. Emmett, this is my best friend and college roommate Rosalie."

"Very nice to meet you." He said politely sticking out his hand for a shake.

Rosalie gave him another look then said, "Pleased to meet you as well. Bella has never mentioned you."

Oh crap. Here it comes.

Emmett's eyes trained on me. He had a smirk on his face. "Really? Bella you've never talked about me at all while you were in California? Jeez Bells I'm offended."

"Uhh, well, Emmett, you never came up."

"Lame excuse Bella. But I'll let it slide. It's good to see you."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too."

It was very surreal to be standing with my best friend and Emmett. He literally was a ghost from my past and though I knew there would be a possibility of seeing my past again I never really thought how it would feel. I was squirming inside but oddly enough I did feel ok.

"I'm sorry for running into you." He said laughing. "Though that's just classic Bella for you."

"It's ok. I wasn't looking and it was bound to happen anyway."

"Emmett," Rosalie said sweetly, "I don't mean to intrude with your reunion with Bella but see, Bella and I are kind of in a bind. We just moved here and unfortunately for us we didn't hire any movers. Could you be so kind and help us please?"

What the hell is she doing?

I gave Rosalie a pained look. Please Rose. Don't do this.

Rose shot daggers to me and I knew immediately she was hurt that I hadn't mentioned Emmett. But really, I never mentioned anyone from here.

As if my life couldn't get any worse, Emmett replied, "Sure. I'll help. It's the least I can do after knocking the living daylights out of the little Bells."

Emmett followed Rosalie and soon I found the three of us moving the last of the boxes up to the new apartment. Emmett worked fast and that pleased Rosalie. I watched as my best friend and my old friend talked and flirted. It surprised me given Rose's current behavior towards men but it was nice to see her at ease again. Emmett must have stayed for an hour because suddenly he exclaimed, "Damn! Edward's gonna pitch a fit. I'm running late."

When Emmett said the name Edward I could feel the color in my cheeks go white.

Emmett got up and said, "Sorry girls, but family duty calls. It was great seeing you again Bella. Please don't be a stranger. And Rosalie, I had a nice time meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

He gave Rosalie a lingering look and then he scooped me off of the floor and said to me, "I missed you Bells. _He missed you._ We all missed you."

All I could do was hug him back. The words were escaping me at the moment but I knew that they would eventually come. They had to. Rosalie was out for my blood and I was going to give her answers.

Rosalie walked Emmett to the door and then let out a long sigh.

After Emmett left Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me.

"You, me, and a bottle of Cuervo."

"Hell no."

"I need answers Bella. And I know the only way I'll get them is if you're slightly drunk."

"Fine." I caved. "Let's go to the store and then I promise I will tell you what you want to know."

"I'm driving." She stated.

I tossed the keys to our shared Toyota Sentra. Rose caught them easily and then we were off. While in the car we debated going to the grocery store or just going to get lunch. Our fridge wasn't set up yet so we choose to get lunch instead.

Rose drove aimlessly around town until she pulled up into a shopping center lot and pointed her finger to one of the restaurants. We were going to be dining at Friday's.

I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for my confessions. I knew I couldn't hide them forever but the longer I hid them the more I hoped I could just forget them. But the truth is, I could never forget my past. Try as I might, I would never forget it.

We sat in a small booth for which I was eternally grateful because if we were seated at a table, I know I'd end up falling out of my chair. This way, when I get inebriated I can just fall peacefully on the comfy booth.

Rose ordered us Miller and then she scanned over the menu. We'd been to Friday's before but I was purposefully perusing the menu in an attempt to prolong our talk. After a few minutes our server came back with our drinks and then Rose ordered a burger. I opted for the salad.

I took a big gulp of my beverage and Rose sipped hers quietly. When I set my drink down she looked at me and I knew she was antsy to get the answers out of me, yet at the same time she wanted me to be open with her.

"How come you never told me about your home?"

"Rose."

"I'm hurt Bella. I told you about my shit. All my shit and you never once said anything about this place. Never talked about the people you left behind… what is going on?"

I took another sip of my alcoholic confidence. "I'm sorry." I really was. Rose trusts me and I'm sad to say I wasn't as trusting. "Rose, you have to understand that when I came to California I was running away from some things. I wanted California to be a clean slate and I realized that no one knew me so I could be anyone I wanted to be."

"I can understand that. Being eighteen, just graduated from high school, new school, loads of people that don't know you. It was a clean slate."

I nodded. "Exactly. I came to school to learn but I was hiding from the people here. Or person more likely."

"Was it a psycho ex-boyfriend?"

I laughed. Oh if only.

"No. It was a friend of mine."

Comprehension dawned on her face. The sarcasm was dripping in her voice, "Oh I get it. It was a boy you were running from. Let me guess? The popular jock? The silent type? The best friend's brother? Or here, let me cover all the clichés. The best friend?"

She was pissed at me. And I could tell she was already jumping to conclusions.

By now I had finished my drink and after promptly ordering a new one I answered her. "Would you believe it if I told you he was all of the above?"

Rosalie snorted. "Bella this sounds so pathetic. It's like I'm being transported into a high school movie." The thing about Rosalie is that she's honest and very confident. Most people would call her bitchy but I saw her for what she is, the real deal.

"Rosie bee." I whined. I tried hard to hold back the tears but it was too late. They were already slipping down my face.

"Damn. I'm sorry Izzy bean. Shit, I'm a terrible girl."

"No, you're not. I'm just that pathetic."

"Tell me all about him."

I gave a humorless laugh. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I promise I won't be mean or sarcastic."

"You asked for it."

* * *

I have no idea where the nicknames came from but I dig it. So there. :)

These chapters are purposefully vague in regards to Bella's past. You'll get your answers once we get this story rolling.

Pov's will range from Bella, Edward, third person, and any of the other supporting cast as I see fit. A wide variety and it's looking good in my head.

Till next time.

Tina


	3. Recitals and Dinner

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy Cullen!

I have a stomach bug and updating makes me feel better.

So what's good old Eddie doing? We'll find out!  


* * *

  
Chapter 2 : Recitals and Dinner

Edward POV

"Walk, ladies. Walk." I said putting a good emphasis on the word walk.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen!" Replied the two young giggling girls.

I shook my head in laughter as we passed and then rounded the corner to the main auditorium. As I walked through the big set of double doors I was met with a bunch of parents, and facilitators. Shaking hands with each happy parent gave me a sense of pride, knowing that I helped their child to do their best possible was extremely pleasing.

I made my way to the back of the stage and looked at my two performers. Angela and Eric were only ten and seven years old but after working with them for the past three months I knew they had the passion and drive for music. Both were gifted pianists and today was the big day. The summer recital at the Seattle Recreational Center. About one hundred or more people were waiting outside finding seats. I looked at Angela, she was the younger of the two and she was idly playing with her hands.

"Angela, do you know what I do when I'm nervous?" I said as I sank down to her eye level.

She shook her head.

"I chew gum." I grabbed the inside of my jacket pocket and found my Bubblicious bubble gum in Watermelon Wave. I took a piece and handed it to her. "Go ahead. Just remember to chew quietly." I was sure her parents wouldn't be thrilled about her chewing gum while at recital but it did calm the nerves and if it helped her nerves then I'd take the heat.

Angela looked at me in horror. "I can't."

I gave her an encouraging smile. "It's ok Angela. I promise you won't get in trouble. I'll take care of everything."

She took the piece of gum and popped it in her mouth.

"Getting better?"

She nodded her head again.

"Good." I patted her arm and then addressed Eric.

"What's up buddy? You nervous?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "I've got this Mr. Cullen."

"Ok buddy." I laughed. "That's what I like to hear."

I checked my watch and frowned. The recital started at seven and it was ten minutes to. Emmett was supposed to be here already and once again he was running late.

And right on cue, my phone began vibrating in my pant pocket.

Text message from Emmett:

_"Be there in 5 mins."  
_  
_It starts in 10, _I typed back.

I pocketed my phone and began preparing Angela and Eric. We had this little pre-performance ritual. We did the secret hand shake and then held our hands behind our backs till it was our cue to go out.

Angela was second to perform and Eric was fifth. I stood in the back of the curtains and watched as Angela played her piece. I worked for months composing her piece. It was light and airy just like Angela. She has only been playing for a couple of years but already she showed great potential.

When she finished she took a graceful bow and skipped happily to me and Eric. Eric gave her a high five and I went on my knees to her eye level again.

"Good job Angela."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." She answered cheerfully giving me a hug.

When Eric took the stage Angela and I peaked from behind the curtain. I worked on his piece too but it was more of a learning experience for Eric. He wanted to start composing himself and though he was very young I found that he truly had the passion for it and together we made a good team.

I was very proud of both my students tonight. They showed their talent and they expressed themselves very maturely. It's a rare thing to see in our society but music has really helped them. It's their missing piece and it became a part of them. It thrilled me to no end that these two young kids were so enthralled by playing and learning piano. Something like this is special and it made me feel good inside knowing that I was the person to help them at this young stage.

It was almost nine and the program had just finished. Students, teachers, and parents were all filing out of the auditorium while some were lingering around to offer their congratulations. I was busy with the director of the rec center. Our summer recital had gone well and now we'd be in talks for a fall recital. This was all volunteer work but I enjoyed it immensely. I had to think about my upcoming schedule for the fall and talk later.

After that was over I found Emmett in the back talking with Angela's parents. We've known the Webber's since Alice began babysitting for them nearly six years ago. Angela got along with everyone. She's a bright and quiet girl and a total sweetie. We all adore Angela; after Alice went off to college Angela was starting to express her interest in piano. That's when Mr. and Mrs. Webber called me. I teach private lessons to Angela now.

"Emmett, glad you made it." I said giving him a handshake.

Mr. and Mrs. Webber offered the 'thanks' and then the three Webbers were on their way.

"Bye Mr. Cullen. Bye Emmett." Angela said shyly. Both Emmett and I smiled at her. "Goodbye Angela."

"I told you I'd be here." He grinned. "And I was on time to." He added.

"I'm sure you were." I muttered.

"I heard that." He retorted.

We walked out the auditorium and continued to walk at a slow pace. The people had cleared out from the hallways but there were a few people talking around us.

"You were almost late. What preoccupied you?" I asked as we passed a small group of violinists.

"Ran into an old friend." Emmett replied hurriedly.

"Oh? Who? Anyone I know?"

"No."

We made it to the parking lot and to my delight there was no more traffic jam. It pays to stick around after all.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Dude. I can't believe I'm spending Saturday night with my brother." He whined. "Eh. What the hell."

Laughing, "Where to?"

"Chili's. I'm in dire need of fajitas."

"Meet you there."

Emmett climbed into his truck and I went to my prize possession (other than my piano), my ultra sleek and shiny detailed Volvo. I don't care what people say, a Volvo is so much more than a soccer mom car.

The drive was short not even three blocks away from the rec center. When Emmett and I were seated he immediately ordered an ice tea and Dr. Pepper for us. Dad never condoned getting behind the wheel even after one drink and it was engraved in our heads though we did have our fair share of life experiences by breaking that rule when we were younger.

True to his word Emmett ordered the fajitas and I ended up ordering the bacon cheeseburger.

Emmett and I really didn't have the need to talk much. We live together and basically see each other twenty-four seven. Our schedules are pretty steady and we always make the family trip back home to Forks every Sunday for family lunch and/or dinner. It's a nice time and the incentive is that we get to eat our mother's cooking. I swear if it wasn't for takeout Emmett and I would starve or move back home.

Since it was summer time I had less to do. My students from the high school were not going to be taking me up for extra summer lessons. _Thank God for that._ The image of the young overzealous teenage girls with no passion for learning yet a passion for trying to get into my pants was a horrible thought. _I love summer vacation._ I get to spend it with people who are fun and actually give a damn about the music.

Our food came and Emmett and I ate heartily. It's kind of pathetic how reliant we are on the fast food and restaurants to feed us. We're grown men and can't even boil water without burning it. Yes, we do mess up boiled water. I've thought about enrolling in a cooking class over the summer because in my mind it shouldn't be this difficult to cook. I'd have to look in the phone book or google cooking classes around here.

"So which friend did you run into?" I asked making conversation and because I was curious. Emmett's friends are my friends and I couldn't fathom which 'old friend' he'd run into.

"Oh just someone from way back when we were kids."

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and looked at him strangely. "Ok. So who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I chuckled. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You remember that girl in first grade?"

"Oh you mean Irina? Didn't you and she become boyfriend and girlfriend in like the second grade?"

Emmett just stared at me. I guess he thought I wouldn't remember that.

"Yeah. Irina that's who I ran into."

"Oh cool. I remember her sisters Kate and Tanya. Tanya and I were going to get married in preschool then…I made new friends and she and Irina and Kate moved. So Irina is back yeah?"

"She is." He answered shortly. And then we didn't talk about Irina anymore after that.

The both of us made it back to our apartment safely and we were both looking forward to returning home for mom's fried chicken and macaroni and cheese.

The next day we took my car back to Forks. The drive was long as usual but Emmett kept me entertained. The subject of my twenty-third birthday was Emmett's main concern. My birthday fell on a Saturday this year and Emmett was asking me what my plans were. I really haven't thought much of it. I just assumed we'd go out and have dinner with the family. Emmett was pushing to go to Los Angeles or Vegas for the weekend.

"It's perfect E. We'll catch a late flight and then we'll fly back Sunday night."

"A quick trip?" I asked raising my brow.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know."

"Come on! You don't work on the weekend right? And besides we haven't done something this spontaneous in a long time."

"It's not very spontaneous if were sitting here talking about it." I laughed.

"Just come on!"

"Fine. I guess we'll have to take Alice." I said.

"That's fine. The little shorty can come now. She is old enough to drink."

I shook my head at him. "Is that the only reason you want to take her?"

"No. She would never forgive us of we didn't take her."

That was true.

We got home at one o'clock. We'd missed Mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes but at least we'd made it in time for her wonderful fried chicken and macaroni.

Emmett bolted out of the car like lightening and I trailed slowly behind. The day was dreary but the weather was hot and slightly humid. No sun but clouds all around the sky. I could look up at the sky and not even squint my eyes. By the time I got to the front the door was already open no doubt from Emmett's overzealousness to get inside.

I quietly closed the door and then went to the kitchen. There, I found Emmett giving Mom his signature teddy bear hugs. Mom was delighted to say the least. She was smiling and when Emmett set her back down she came over to me and gave me a hug of her own.

"Edward, I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the recital." Mom said sadly.

I invited everyone and only Emmett could make it. Dad, Mom, and Alice were at a charity benefit for the hospital that Dad works at.

"It's ok." I reassured her. "Emmett came and I think he has some pictures. Don't you, Em?"

"I got a few."

"See? No need to feel bad?" I said giving Mom a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Send me the pictures when you get home."

"We will."

"Mom, I'm starving. Edward wouldn't stop and get snacks so now I'm in dire need of your fabulous fried chicken and macaroni. Please tell me you made the creamy one!"

"Yes, Emmett I did. Just for you!"

"I have the best mom in the world!"

She laughed good-naturedly. "And I have the best sons in the world."

"Damn straight." Emmett gloated.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Mom!"

Mom ushered out of the kitchen and into the den. Dad was there trying to set up the new sound system they bought last week. While Emmett helped Dad I went upstairs to the bedrooms to find Alice. Once I was in front of Alice's door I knocked lightly. Growing up you learn that little sisters hate it when you open the door and walk into their room unannounced.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked amusedly from behind me.

I turned around and saw her tying the bow of her shirt.

"Looking for you."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Emmett and I just got here."

"Oh goody! Mom and I have some news!"

"You mean gossip?"

Alice made face. "No. Gossip is false rumors. News is the real deal duh."

"Fine." I replied. "You can share your news when we eat."

"You're going to love it." She sang.

I looked at her. If Alice thought that I would love her news then that could only mean she was trying to meddle into my personal life. Again.

"On second thought I don't want to know."

"You will." She smiled.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled along. She made sure that she was seated next to me at the table.

We were all gathered like the family of five that we are. Talk about summer plans and what Alice was going to do now that she completed her undergrad work. While Alice was talking I briefly wondered about her news. Evidently it wasn't anything about her personally because if it was then she would have already said so.

I was getting another helping of macaroni when Alice switched gears.

"Guess what I found out!"

"What?" Emmett replied.

"Edward are you paying attention? This is for your ears more than ours."

"What is it Alice?"

"Alice." Mom said in a warning tone.

"You said I could tell him." She pouted.

"You can just be gentle."

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Mom and I ran into Mrs. Swan yesterday." Alice began.

I lifted my head up and looked at Alice. The subject of the Swans was scarce in this household. The two of our families were friends and actually my parents still consider Chief Swan and Mrs. Swan good family friends.

"Really?" Emmett said. "And how'd that go?" I focused my gaze on Emmett and for some reason he seemed to be anxious?

"It went well. But guess what?" Alice said with a humongous grin on her face.

"What?"

"Bella moved back here!"

"I ran into Bella yesterday."

What!?!

* * *

Well, will you look at that? Our favorite boy is a piano teacher. *sigh* and he teaches kids. *double sigh*

Don't you just love Alice?

Till next time.

Tina


	4. Eighteen Years Ago

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy Cullen!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Eighteen Years Ago

Third Person POV

**18 years ago**

The first day of school is always hard. You don't know anyone and you're afraid that the other kids won't like you or that they'll make fun of you. If you're lucky there is that one defining moment where you get your very first best friend. For Bella Swan all it took was some bravery, a scraped knee, and a few tears.

It was the first day of kindergarten and Isabella Swan was nervous. She had gone to preschool last year and though that was fun, it was only for half the day and none of her preschool friends were attending kindergarten with her. She was lost and alone.

Her mother gave her a pep talk and Isabella tried to put on a brave face for her. It must have worked because Mom planted a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug goodbye. "Have fun sweetie. Make lots of friends and be nice." Isabella smiled at her mom and said, "Ok mommy."

Class started at eight a.m. and the teacher was a nice lady. She told all the children to sit on the reading rug so she could take attendance. The teacher, Mrs. Hill called them by something that was called alphabetical order. One by one she called the young students and one by one the students raised their little arms and exclaimed a loud "Here!" Isabella was beginning to think that all her classmates were loud and fun but when Mrs. Hill called "Edward Cullen?" the young boy also answered "Here" yet his voice was different and distinct from all the rest. Instead of the loud and enthusiastic "Here" it was a calm and lovely sound of music. Isabella tried to look for him but she couldn't identify Edward.

After attendance Mrs. Hill dispersed the kids to the arts and crafts table. Isabella sat between a boy and a girl. The girl was blonde and cute. She said her name was Tanya. The boy, as luck would have it, was Edward. Edward with the calm and beautiful voice that sounded like music to Isabella's young ears. He was a very adorable boy too. He had an unusual color of hair; it looked like the color of a penny. His eyes are what Isabella loved-they were a mesmerizing color of hazel with flecks of gold.

The three of them quietly played with each other until Tanya decided that spilling her glitter glue all over Isabella's corduroy dress would be fun. Tanya claimed it was an accident but Edward knew it wasn't. You see, Edward and Tanya are friends and have been since preschool last year. Tanya and Edward were so close that they agreed to get married in the first grade. But Tanya had seen the way Edward was staring at Isabella. He was staring at her like Aladdin stared at Jasmine and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." She said sweetly to Isabella.

Isabella tried not to cry because her mommy bought her the dress and she knew that when mommy saw the glitter she would get scolded.

"It's ok." Isabella quietly mumbled.

Tanya smiled and then went back to her craft.

Meanwhile, Edward pretended not to have seen what the other two girls were doing. He busied himself with making a drawing for his little sister Alice.

The rest of the day was nice for Isabella. After the glitter fiasco with Tanya, Isabella made a point to find new friends. It's not that she didn't like Tanya it's just that Tanya scared her a little. So Isabella kept to herself. Some of the other students played nice with her and soon she found herself to like another shy girl by the name of Victoria.

By the time it reached recess Edward had made up his mind. He was going to become friends with Isabella. He knew her name because when the teacher called her for attendance he hears the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. It was so much better than Tanya's.

Tanya refused to play with Edward on the monkey bars because she was afraid of heights. So there Edward was hanging upside down by his legs. He was watching Isabella play hopscotch with a girl and a boy. The girl was several inches taller than Isabella and she had reddish brown hair the boy had blonde hair and he was making both the girls laugh.

Edward continued to watch Isabella and then when he thought was the right time to say hello he lost sight of her. Now Edward was angry at himself, he should have just gone up to Isabella and made her his friend. Edward flipped off the monkey bars and landed perfectly on his feet. When he straightened up he was met with a pair of brown eyes.

"Hello." He said politely.

Isabella blushed. "Hi. Umm, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

Isabella fidgeted. "How to flip off the bars like that."

Edward's eyes grew wide. A girl wanted to learn how to do boy tricks? How awesome is that?!?

"Sure." He replied enthusiastically.

He took Isabella's hand and together they climbed up to the very top of the monkey bars. When they were both hanging upside down Edward instructed Isabella on how to flip. He did one first and then he promised Isabella he would catch if she fell. Isabella tired to do what Edward instructed but her legs got a little twisted and she fell on top of Edward in a tangled up mess. The two of them tired to get up but Isabella was making it difficult with her crying and she was on the top. Edward very gently squirmed out and looked over Isabella. He apologized for not catching her properly and then he yelled for Mrs. Hill. While they waited for the teacher Isabella looked at him through her tear stained face. She wasn't angry at Edward for not catching her, on the contrary she was quite glad that she landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry _Bella_." He said sadly.

"What did you call me?" She asked in surprise.

He smiled at her. "I gave you a nickname. Bella. I like your name but you look like a Bella to me."

Isabella thought Bella in her mind. It sounded good. She liked it.

From that day forward Isabella was known as Bella. She insisted that everyone call her by that name.

In Edward's mind he was very proud of himself for having given Bella a nickname. He liked that she approved of the name but for his own selfish reasons he wanted to be the only one to call her Bella. Today was the day when all the kindergarten students got their books from the book fair. For the past two months they had been trying to raise funds for the school by selling books from the school approved catalogs. Edward and Bella's parents helped them go around their neighborhoods and collect money.

But Edward and Bella also purchased books for themselves. They both liked books and today Bella was anxious because her mommy bought her a Power Rangers picture book. Bella knew the girls in her class hated Power Rangers but the boys especially Edward loved the show. Truth be told, Bella liked it too.

Edward and Bella were sitting near each other on the reading rug. Edward was in the row in front of her and Bella was behind Edward. They would have liked to have sat next to each other but the teacher divided them up into groups. Edward looked back at Bella and flashed her a smile. Bella returned his smile and then the teacher brought out a big box full of the children's purchases.

When Mrs. Hill called Bella's name, all the boys ooohed and ahhed at the Power Rangers picture book. Bella shrugged the stares off like it wasn't a big deal and Edward gave her the thumbs up sign.

After school Mrs. Cullen picked up Edward and Bella and Edward's older brother, Emmett who was in the third grade. By now, the two kids had become so close that their parents took turns car-pooling. When they reached the Cullen's house Edward and Bella scrambled out of the car with little Alice in tow. The three of them were playmates and though Alice was two years younger she kept up well with the older kids.

Today Edward, Bella, and Alice were all fawning over the Power Rangers picture book. Edward liked Bella and he liked her even more than some of his other friends. For sure Bella was the coolest girl friend he's ever had.

"This is awesome Bella! Look at this one picture of them fighting!" He cried happily.

Bella peered over his shoulder and nodded her head. "Turn the page Edward!"

They looked at the picture book but the three children soon grew very bored. Thankfully, Edward and Bella didn't have any homework since they finished their work at school. The three of them were thinking about what to do when Alice suggested hide and seek.

"I'll be it." Edward said confidently. "Go hide!"

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and the two of them raced out of the playroom and made a beeline for Edward's room. The girls were sure that Edward would automatically go to Alice's room so that is why they choose Edward's room.

The two girls hid in Edward's closet and tried in vain to control their giggling.

"Shh. Edward will hear us." Bella said.

Alice tried to stay quiet but it was a lost attempt. Bella wasn't mad at Alice because she too was giggling.

It must have taken Edward minutes before he came into his room. He was muttering to himself when he heard the girls giggle. Edward quietly approached the closet; he was trying to trick them. When he was standing in front of the closet sliding opening he dramatically flew the door open and proclaimed, "Got'cha!" Bella and Alice erupted in laughter and then tackled Edward to the floor. Edward too, was now giggling.

Playtime resumed and the three of them watched "Tom and Jerry" and "Tiny Toons Adventures." By the time it reached five o'clock Mrs. Swan came to pick up Bella. Edward was always sad to see her leave but each time Bella left she always promised to see him tomorrow at school.  
It was summer vacation now and Edward and Bella had survived kindergarten. They were both extremely pleased with themselves but really, when you have a best friend by your side you can do anything.

Neither Edward nor Bella were going into summer school. They would spend the summer at Edward's house because in Bella's words it was "boring" at her house.

Edward taught Bella many things that summer. He taught her how to play "Chutes and Ladders", "Candyland," "Sorry," "Don't Wake Daddy," and "Operation." Bella and Edward had a wonderful summer between the grades of kindergarten and first grade. They played with each other every day and they never once fought. Edward was considerate to Bella's feelings and always made sure she was having fun with him. He liked it when Bella was happy and she was happy all the time when she was at his house.

One day, the two friends were outside in Edward's backyard playing on the swing set. Edward and Bella were swinging next to each other and Bella blurted out that she would be sleeping over. That got Edward's attention because he never had Bella sleep over although he did ask Mrs. Swan repeatedly if Bella could.

"You are?"

"Yes, my mommy and daddy are going out of town for her work. Mommy talked to your mommy and they said I get to sleep over for two nights."

"Are you sad that your mommy and daddy are going away for a little bit?"

"I was but I'm not anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll get to stay with you."

Edward grinned. "I'll sleep with you Bella. You can fit in my bed."

Bella looked at Edward and gave him a tiny smile. "Thanks Edward."

That night after dinner Edward and Bella got ready for bed. Edward went into his room and his daddy helped him and Emmett with their pajama's and made sure that the bed was ready for him and Bella.

Meanwhile, Bella was getting ready with Alice and Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen helped the girls with the nightgowns. Alice had a Barbie doll one whereas Bella had a Care Bears one. When the three children were dressed they gathered in the bathroom and all brushed their teeth together. Alice had a Barbie toothbrush and both Edward and Bella had a Power Rangers toothbrush but Edward had the red ranger and Bella had the pink ranger.

That night Dr. and Mrs. Cullen tucked Alice in first because she was the younger one. While Alice was being attended to Edward and Bella lay lazily on Edward's bed. They were gazing up at his star painted ceiling when Edward's parents came into the room. After a round of hugs and securely placed sheets and comforter the lights went out and Edward and Bella were left by themselves.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward whispered in the dark.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella replied sleepily.

Both five year olds went to bed that night holding the other's hand with their fingers entwined.

That sleepover was the first of many sleepovers for Edward and Bella.

* * *

That was our first look into Bella and Edward's history. There will be more chapters like this to come.

So it was Edward that gave Isabella her nickname, cute huh? And do we hate Tanya already? LOL.

Till next time.

Tina


	5. Shopping and Mom, Oh my!

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

Last chapter was probably the cutest I've written. Baby Bella and Edward are so 'aww' worthy.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Shopping and Mom, Oh my!

Bella POV

Buying new furniture is never an easy task.

You go to the warehouse and look at tons of couches, tables, chairs, and recliners. You want to furnish your new apartment with hip and tasteful style but you also want to be comfortable. This was our dilemma.

"Leather or suede?" Rose asked.

We were at Pottery Barn and couldn't decide on what type of couch to buy. You'd think the annoying salesman would be helpful, but no he's just annoying.

When Rose and I first started really being serious about our move we talked about furniture. Did we want to bring all our crap with us or just the necessities? As we looked around our Wilshire two bedroom apartment we cringed. We'd been living here since our sophomore year at UCLA. It was a small apartment close to campus and right across the street from UCLA Medical Plaza which is a plus for me since I'm a frequent visitor there at the clinic or ER. The furniture in our old apartment was small and cramped. It was the furniture of a college student.

But now, Rose and I are young adults ready and willing to take the 'grown up' route and buy some decent furniture. I pondered whether or not we could afford to buy such furniture but the truth is we could more than afford it. Hell, after furniture shopping we'd both be going over to a car dealership and looking for a new car.

So back to the furniture dilemma.

The main question was: how did we envision our new humble abode?

Personally, I go for comfort whereas Rose was always a stickler for fashion. I wasn't opposed to buying something incredibly good looking and tasteful so long as I could sleep and lounge on it.

"Not leather." I said because it seemed to dark and manly. I wanted our place to be comfortable and sweet.

"Ok. You know we should really be thinking about our décor. Like for instance, what color theme do you see for the apartment?"

I scrunched up my nose in thought. "I want this place to be comfy. I want to be able to lounge around the place without having to worry I spilled something on the furniture."

Rose grinned. "Goodness Bella you're such a kid. But I agree with you." She conceded, "We need something Bella-friendly."

I snorted at her jab.

"As long as it's not white. Knowing me I'll be spilling marinara sauce all over the cushions."

"Right," she mused, "so the upholstered and slip covered sections it is."

She led me to the slipped covered sofas. There was a variety of styles, colors, and the important thing we discovered is that the covers come out for cleaning. That worked well for me considering my clumsy nature.

Rose and I were debating on the off-white/cream colored versus the dark midnight blue. I already fought her over no browns or reds.

We both knew the off-white/cream colored one was the better looking one out of the swatches. The only thing holding us back was my clumsy nature. Rose wanted a pretty apartment and damn it so did I!

"I will try my best not to spill anything." I said finally giving in for the both of us.

"Yes!" She cheered. "It's ok Izzy we'll buy TV trays and a slammin' coffee table to go with. You won't spill at all."

The salesman took note of the couch and then we went on to look for a love seat to match.

Our apartment spacious and it was a new complex. We were very fortunate to have gotten it and it was the simplest transaction I've ever handled as far as 'grown up' things. Then again, Rose did most of everything I just 'oked' the damn thing.

We found our loveseat and practically fawned over the simple piece of furniture. Rose settled on the simplicity mainly because she was already planning to get stylish covers and throw pillows at Bed and Bath and Beyond.

"We need a coffee table," she muttered. We ran to the back of the room and found the coffee tables. Once again there was a big selection. Since we found our overall color scheme and design of the apartment we picked out a brown wooden table. It was nice and rectangular and it had a little shelf on the bottom where we could stick magazines, books, brochures, etc.

I was soon learning that although furniture shopping wasn't easy it was fun. Yes, looking at furniture for hours is tiring but envisioning what it would look like was great. It's like be your own interior designer.

We picked out a kitchen table with six chairs since that was the most you could cram around the circular table. It was a white table with brown wooden chairs. The look was a bit formal for our taste but we loved it.

Next came the entertainment center. Both Rose and I are avid football, basketball, baseball, and soccer fans. We used to watch mainly for the hot guys in the tight outfits, but after years of watching we finally understood the sport. Not only are we big sports spectators but we watch almost every crime fighting and medical drama. Law and Order: SVU, CI, and the original plus every CSI Grey's Anatomy, ER, and cheesy love reality shows.

"I want a bigger television," Rose whined.

Well it's a good thing we chucked our old television back in California.

"LCD or Plasma?" I quipped.

"Hell I don't know. We'll figure it out when we go to Best Buy."

"Right. So then maybe we should hold off till we settle on a TV?"

"Or," she said tapping her fingers against one of the black cabinets, "we could purchase what we like and just ask… what's the guy's name? Mike? We could just ask Mike how big a TV it will hold."

"Yeah that works too."

We picked out a dark wood set. From the looks of it the television would be in the middle with a set of drawers and cabinets on either side. On the bottom there was space for DVDs and the player.

Finally we got to our bedroom furniture. Rose chose a white upholstered queen size bed with drawers on the bottom. I opted for a day bed with a trundle. The way I envisioned my room was light and airy. I wanted to be neat and simplistic plus I wanted more room for a bookcase and desk.

Two side tables, two vanities, two huge dressers, and a bookcase later we were finally done. The furniture would be delivered next week and one or both of us had to be present to sign for all the things we purchased.

Today was the fifteenth so it would be the twenty-second when our furniture arrived. Rose and I bought the extra help cost so that the workers would put our shit together for us. Once we were in the Sentra we quickly sped through the drive through of Del Taco. Five soft tacos, and two chili cheddar fries and tow sprites later we walked through the aisles of Best Buy. We weren't really picky with the television. Mike, the salesman from Pottery Barn said the entertainment center we picked could hold a 42' TV screen so that's all we looked at. We decided on a Panasonic 42' plasma TV in HD. We also signed up for a DirecTV package and bought a new DVD player since the one we have is a portable with a craptastic broken screen.

Yeah, can you see that we've been living as undergrads for too long?

I was beat and I really wasn't looking forward to crashing on one of the inflatable mattresses we'd been using since last Saturday. I looked over at Rose and could tell she wasn't thrilled with the idea of taking a nap on the inflatable. It's not that it's uncomfortable, on the contrary it's quite ok. But it's not a bed and we missed a really comfy mattress.

"You're beat," she said laughing gaily.

I glanced at her from my seat in the driver's side. "Yeah. But I'm not all that jazzed to sleep on the inflatable again."

"Ugh. Me neither," she shuddered. "Hey, let's go to Sit 'N' Sleep. We bought beds but they don't come with a mattress."

Oh that's right. We purchased the beds and the headboard but it didn't come with mattress. We'd have to buy extra for my trundle too.

"K." I said swerving the car to the right lane and quickly drive easily into the lot of Sit 'N' Sleep.

We bought three mattresses total. Rose's queen and my tow full. The mattresses along with the rest of our furniture would be coming next week. Now that we'd done our apartment shopping it was time to take a break. Rose drove back home and once we plopped down on one of the inflatable mattresses we dozed off for nearly an hour till one of our cell phone's interrupted our nap.

"Hello?" I said groggily. It was my BlackBerry pearl.

"Isabella? Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Oh crap. It's mom.

"Mom?"

Sighing, "Sweetie, did you forget that you and Rosalie agreed to come today? We've had this planned since last Saturday when you specifically told me that it would be a 'bad idea' if your father and I came down and helped the two of you move. I want to see you, sweetie, and Rosalie. Now that you're closer to us I don't want you to be standoffish from us."

Standoffish? Did she really just say that?

"Mom!" I cried. "I'm sorry I totally forgot. Rose and I went furniture shopping and we bought a TV and cable and then we crashed."

"Well Isabella I think there's still time left to come up here and stay the night. You don't have anything else to do today or tomorrow do you?"

Nothing Mom absolutely nothing. Oh except I have some hiding from my past to do. Do you think you can take a rain check?

No.

"Ok," I said getting up from my place on the mattress, "we'll leave now. I am packing some clothes now as we speak." I ran around of what we would call the living room and rummaged around for clothes for me and Rose. "Listen Mom we'll make it for dinner. I'll call you when we're close."

"Ok sweetie. Drive carefully!"

I hung up and tossed my phone at Rose. She woke with a start. She was always a light sleeper.

"What the hell Izzy!"

"Sorry, but my mother called. She's expecting us to be there by dinnertime."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you that my mother called and wanted to come down here last Saturday and help us move didn't I? Oh. and when she called I purposefully told her that it would be a 'bad idea' and pacified her with the promise of you and me going up to Forks today?"

"Does your mother cook?"

"Huh?"

"Does she cook? Like does she use vegetables and herbs and defrost chicken?"

"Yes."

"I'm up!" Rose said springing to her feet. "We need a home cooked meal. We eat too much crap."

"Hey," I said defensively, "I cook."

"Yeah you do, but we don't have anything for you to cook hence all the crap we've been eating."

Well Rose got me there. "Yeah that's true." I sighed.

"Grab me some clothes yeah? I'll go look for a suitcase or a gym bag." She said walking over to the kitchen area.

Why we keep suitcases and gym bags in that room, I'll never know.

Fifteen minutes later we were packed and ready to go. I was the driver again seeing as I was the only one who knew the highways and the exit to take.

It was five after five and in a desperate need to stay awake I plugged in my Ipod and cranked up the Spice Girls. Thankfully, Rosalie liked them too. We sang our hearts out to "Wannabe" "Spice Up Your Life" "Stop" and "Who Do You Think You Are?"

_You have got to,  
swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are!  
_  
We laughed in utter hysterics. This was a nice distraction and I needed it. Truth be told I wasn't happy about going to my parents house. I haven't been there in years. Not since the Thanksgiving fiasco of 2006. Rose and I went to Forks for Thanksgiving break; I was seeing a guy from my math class. His name was Eric Yorkie and he was nice enough, cute enough, beyond smart enough. I wouldn't say we were boyfriend/girlfriend more like "this is the guy I date just to say to my mother if she asks I'm dating anyone." Eric was nice enough to help me fool my mom into thinking we were serious hence the whole 'taking home the guy I'm dating for Thanksgiving break'. Let's just say my mother was relentless and wouldn't stop being so mushy and cute. She fawned over Eric and I felt bad for him; in the end Eric 'dumped' me right before we got to the apple pie and went back to California. He doesn't speak to me anymore, not that I blame him.

Rose has met my parents a few times and she gets along with them well. My parents too like Rose and Rose loves my mom's cooking.

I switched from the Spice Girls to some Rolling Stones.

_I can't get no satisfaction  
_  
"So Bella, don't Edward's parents live in Forks?"

Damn Rosalie. She made me tell her everything about Edward. Which is why she knows where his parents live.

I switched the song again and put it on shuffle. "My Life Would S**k Without You" by Kelly Clarkson came blasting through the speakers.

"Yes, they live there." I answered.

"Do you know where they live?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, Emmett is Edward's older brother isn't he? Do you know if the Cullen boys go back home?"

I sighed. "Honestly? I don't know Rose. I haven't talked to anyone from here since I left five years ago. Last Saturday was the only time I've spoken to a Cullen since I left. I'm out of touch with them and don't know them anymore."

"Izzy bean, I'm sorry," she said. "I know you don't want to do this but you had to come home sometime."

"I know. I know," I replied defeated. "Forks is a small town. The chance of me spotting him or running into him is like eighty/twenty. I don't know what I'll do if that happened. I don't think I'm ready for it."

"Hey, I'll be with you the entire time. I won't leave your side. People are going to have to use a freaking chainsaw to remove me from you, got it?"

I gave Rose a small smile. "Thanks Rosie bee."

"Don't mention it. However, are you ready for another Swan dinner fiasco?" She said wagging her eyebrows.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Oh, like you can forget Thanksgiving 2006," she said slyly.

"No, I can't forget. My mother still thinks Eric and I were actually together. The only thing that was 'right' was when he said he didn't want to see me anymore."

"Boy, he really took that far didn't he? I mean he didn't even help you with your math homework. What a jerk."

"Lousiest boyfriend I ever had."

* * *

Furniture shopping tires me out, no joke. The funnest thing is buying a bed and mattress because you get to lie down on them till you find the right one. :)

So the girls are getting settled and Bella is still trying to evade Edward. The inevitable will happen, you all know it.

Till next time.

Tina


	6. Perfect Situation

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

I've learned that backstory is important, but that everyone loves E/B. So without further ado, I give you some Edward/Bella encounter.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Perfect Situation

Edward POV

This summer I was giving private lessons to a young teenage boy on the La Push reservation. His name is Seth and he's fifteen years old. He's been playing piano since he was six years old and only recently considered the idea of studying music for his college studies. Our lessons were every Tuesday at from four to five thirty. And because Emmett and I visited home every Sunday I would just stay till Tuesday when Emmett would come up from work and then we'd head back to Seattle. That meant that Emmett drove my Volvo. I hate when other people drive my car and I don't let anyone touch it if I can help it.

I couldn't very well walk to the La Push reservation. Well actually I could but in the summer heat I wasn't willing to do so. So here I am driving my mother's Mercedes Benz on a weekday. I rather liked my summer schedule; I only taught the kids who wanted to play.

I got out of the car and pocketed the keys. As I walked to the front I was met by Seth himself.

"Hey, Edward!"

I let Seth call me by my first name because it's summer and 'Mr. Cullen' sounds way too formal for my liking.

"Hello Seth. What's up?"

"Nothing. Leah just left to visit Jacob."

Leah is Seth's older sister. She's only two years older than him and she is currently dating another boy from the reservation, Jacob Black.

"What have you been doing?" I asked Seth. He opened the door and we walked over to the living area where the piano was located.

"Ahh nothing. Just messing with Leah."

I smirked. Seth reminds me of me at times. Especially when he talks about Leah. He taunts and torments Leah the way I do Alice. Except Seth is younger whereas I'm older than Alice, but the dynamic is the same.

"Make sure you don't do anything too bad." I warned.

He grinned mischievously. "I can't promise anything."

He sat on the piano bench and we began our practice session.

Five thirty on the dot I stopped his playing. "Good job Seth. Practice makes perfect."

He slumped his shoulders forward. "Thanks. I like playing but lately all my parents do is look for performing arts schools and scholarships. I just wish summer could feel like summer you know?"

I looked at him sympathetically. I knew all too well how he was feeling.

"Seth, did I ever tell you I wasn't serious about music?"

"Huh?"

I smiled. "When I was your age I didn't even consider music as an option but my parents did. They researched the Internet and brought all these schools to my attention; the thing was, I resented them for doing that. In my mind I just wanted to be a kid and music was just a fun hobby. They were sucking the fun out of my favorite pastime but when I think about it now they were just making sure I pursued something meaningful to me. It may seem tense now but if you consider that your parents are looking out for you then you'll feel better."

Seth just stared bewildered at me and I laughed quietly. "Think about what I said. I'll see you next week."

I let myself out and waved to Leah as I pulled sped out.

Now that my lessons were done for the day I had free time to wait around for Emmett and then we'd be going home tonight.

When I got to the house I was cornered by Alice almost immediately. She had this angelic smile on her face and if you knew anything about Alice, you knew there was nothing angelic about her. Alice is all action and devious, she isn't innocent and sweet. Well, unless she wants something from you.

"What?"

Her smile never faltered. "Can you go out and get me some stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Girly stuff."

Oh hell no. I have done this task for Alice countless times but when I left for school I was thankful to have been ridden of such an embarrassing task. Not again.

"You can't go yourself?"

"No!" She said indignantly. "I'm on my per…"

"I can't hear you!" I said covering my ears up childishly. "Fine. What do you need?"

"Tampax Pearl in the yellow stripe. Oh and can you get some junk food? Mom doesn't have any!"

"What kind of junk food?"

"Red Vines, Oreo cookies, peanut M&M's and can you get me an issue of People?"

"I'll be back." I grumbled.

"Make haste! Mom is making stir fry tonight!"

Freaking Alice.

I shut the door and ran to the Mercedes. I would have gone to the local store but Alice hates that place so I went to Wal-Mart. I had to drive a little further out of the area but that was ok.

I quickly parked and then walked swiftly into the store. I was aware of the young ladies to my right as I picked up a small shopping basket. If I was four years younger I would have welcomed the admirers, but as it is, I could care less. I knew women in general found me attractive and that was cool in high school but not anymore. I found a display of magazines and grabbed the People, Us Weekly, and Star issues.

Next, I went to the candy and snacks aisle and got her cookies and M&M's and her Red Vines.

With the magazines and candy in my basket, I scanned the numbered aisles and finally found my embarrassment. Aisle seven had the feminine products and by feminine products I mean products that no man should ever lay eyes on least of all buy for their spoiled little sisters.

Standing there for God knows how long I was suddenly lost. Before I used to get Alice the normal package of pads but I guess she's moved on to tampons. I literally cringed. I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so wrong on many levels.

Suck it up Cullen! This isn't the end of the world.

Still confused as to what I needed to get I whipped my cell phone out and sent a text to Alice:

_What kind of tampons do you use?_

_Tampax Pearl in the yellow colored stripe!_

Crap. I don't see I freaking yellow stripe!

_They're out._

_No, they're not. Just look for the yellow stripe on the box. It tells you what absorbency dummy._

_Well shit Alice it's not like I do this often._

_Get used to it big brother._

I tucked my phone into my pocket and crouched down on the floor to read the labels. There were so many names and colors and packaging! How the hell do women determine what's right for them?

Remembering she said the one with the yellow stripe I moved to the left where there was a display of blue boxes. They bore the name Tampax so I knew I was in the right direction. I saw boxes with green stripes, orange stripes, lavender stripes, and finally I found the yellow ones. I was about to reach over and grab a box when a pair of legs obstructed my view.

Great. As if this couldn't get any more embarrassing; I have to ask some girl to move so I can get a box of tampons.

I looked over to the pair of legs. They were female no doubt about it. Jean clad and as I lazily eyed her up I could see she was wearing a white laced tank top and she had long wavy brown chestnut hair. It was obvious to me that I was ogling this poor girl and so I reeled in my many emotions and stood up. Once I was standing at my full 6'2 height I looked over at the girl. She was significantly shorter than me perhaps not even 5'4. I couldn't get a look at her face because she seemed to be pondering about her own girl dilemma. I tried to squeeze past her, but when I got close to her body I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry." I said hastily.

The girl gave a small yelp and I finally had the guts to look at her face. When I did I almost passed out. Standing in front of me was none other Bella Swan my old childhood best friend and girl I dreamt of marrying.

"Bella."

"Edward."

And just like that we were both sucked into each other's gazes. Her caramel eyes were pensive and thoughtful. I never took my hazel ones away from her gaze. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. I should say something.

"You look well." I finally said breaking our staring contest.

"Thanks." She replied.

Wow. Five years did Bella good. Her hair was longer and wavier but it was still the same chestnut color with hints of red. Her skin was still luminescent white. Guess even the California sun couldn't mar her skin. Her face was lovely to say the least and her lips were cute and plump.

The last time I saw her was five years ago when she thrusted her acceptance letter to UCLA at me. It wasn't a pleasant affair but after five years of absence I was starting to understand her motivation.

Her voice broke my reverie. "Shopping Edward? I didn't know it was a girl's night in." Her tone was light and playful and I felt a surge of happiness that she wasn't uncomfortable with me. I just wished I could say the same for me.

I smiled at her. "I decided it was time for some R and R.

"Sister? Girlfriend?" She asked in the same teasing tone.

Yeah even Bella knows I wouldn't willingly purchase these items. "It's for Alice. She just graduated from Portland State and now she's bumming around the house looking for a real job." I answered as smoothly as I could.

Bella didn't answer instead she reached and grabbed a box of tampons and what looked like little pads. It was strange to be here in this place with her. Bella was an enigma to me. I thought I knew her but the truth is I really never knew her.

"Well please offer her my congratulations. It was nice seeing you Edward. Goodbye."

Wait! She just dismissed me didn't she? No! I couldn't let Bella leave again. I had to know…

She was starting to walk away from me so I did the only thing I could. I lightly grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back to me.

"Wait, Bella."

She turned her head and looked at me. "Yes?"

"I'll see you again." I meant it. I would see Bella again. It was inevitable. After my sister and mother ran into Mrs. Swan I knew it was only a matter of time. And Emmett's encounter with her last week just confirmed my assumptions. Bella was back and she and I would be together again.

I let go of her wrist and watched as she quickly walked away from me.

Letting out a heavy sigh I snatched the box of tampons and went to the express check out. After paying for Alice's stuff I dashed to the parking lot. Upon reaching the car I threw the bags across the passenger seat and then bolted out of there.

Bella was back and I knew that since last Saturday. Mom and Alice ran into Mrs. Swan and she told them how happy she is that Bella decided to move back. Emmett actually ran into Bella the very day she was moving into her apartment. I didn't press for any details because I didn't want to acknowledge her presence. She's been gone for five years and all of a sudden she moves back? What gives? More importantly, why do I care?

Yes, we shared a childhood together but that was so long ago. We went to school together and high school was the last time I saw her. Things have changed since then. Bella isn't the timid quiet girl in the back anymore. Now she seemed more, I don't know… clever? Calculating? Intuitive? I really don't know but there was something that I saw in her today that she didn't have when we were younger.

I was torn between wanting to see her again and hiding away from her. I had no idea what to do.

Dinner was a quiet affair for me. My family happily chatted around the table and I was of in my own little world.

"Edward?!? Earth to Edward!" Emmett said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said warily.

"What's up with you? You look like you're a million miles away from us."

"Just thinking." I mumbled.

"About what?" chirped Alice.

I finished chewing on the vegetables and then answered her. "I ran into Bella while I was out getting your stuff."

The whole room grew eerily quiet.

Emmett looked at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Now, we'd both seen Bella.

"How'd that go?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. We didn't talk for very long."

"Who wants more stir fry?" Mom said suddenly.

"I do." Said Emmett.

The rest of the dinner went on like I hadn't even said anything about Bella. But even though we weren't talking about her I sure was thinking about her more than I wanted to.

* * *

Oh look it's the prologue from Edward's POV! You know what this means, right? Edward and Bella are going to be seeing more of each other.

Oh and, Alice is totally me in the whole E/A dynamic. :)

Till next time.

Tina


	7. I'm Not Scheming, I'm Helping!

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy Cullen!

I know you want to know what happened to E/B and that will all unfold as we progress.

* * *

Chapter 6 : I'm Not Scheming, I'm Helping!

Rosalie POV

We pulled up to the Swan driveway at half past eight. Bella called ahead and her mom told us that she would have dinner waiting for us.

I haven't been to the Swan residence since 2006. It was Thanksgiving and what I thought would be the traditional Thanksgiving family dinner turned out into fiasco. Bella hasn't taken me back here since.

I knew this move back home was difficult on Bella. She would have been content to have stayed in California but I needed a change of pace and so did she (even if she didn't know it). I got out of the car and took out our little knapsack full of clothes. Bella was waiting patiently for me and once I had her hand I led her to the front door.

"I can walk just fine Rose."

"Oh I know you can. But for some reason I have this sinking feeling that you'll bolt and leave me here."

"I would never do that."

"You'd try."

"Let's just get this over with."

I pushed to doorbell and all too soon Mrs. Swan opened up the door.

Renee Swan is a delightful vibrant person. She's a really cool mom too.

"Isabella!"  
I should note now that Renee calls Bella by her full name. She doesn't hate Bella but I guess she prefers Isabella. It's what she named her after all.

Mrs. Swan gave me a hug and welcomed me to the house. The three of us said hello to Chief Swan and then Mrs. Swan led us to the kitchen. Not surprisingly Bella wasn't hungry.

The three of us girls sat around the kitchen and Renee bombarded us with questions such as our plans for the next school year. I have my degree in Sociology and was looking to find a job in administration. Bella received her degree in child psychology and already had a spot guaranteed at a public high school as the new guidance counselor.

I could tell Bella didn't want to share some of our times at UCLA; she still saw that time of her life separate from her life here. Now, more than ever I knew Bella would have to stop differentiating from our California time and fuse it together here. I knew, as well as anyone else the horror of escaping the past and trying to adapt to old and new surroundings. I'm originally from New York and I came from a privileged life, but I gave that up when I moved to California. Now, after dealing with all my shit I wanted to start again and Seattle seemed the best place.

There were only three bedrooms in the house so after Bella and I finished eating she showed me upstairs and then went to her room. I knew she needed me but I was detained by my cell phone ringing.

I took a look at the caller id and pressed 'send'.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to call you and invite you guys to dinner on Friday."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, there will be seven of us."

"Celebrating something?"

There was a pause.

"It's his twenty-third birthday."

So that's it.

"I'll see what I can do."

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

Well this will be interesting. Dinner plus Bella plus Edward plus Emmett and I facilitating equals utter destruction.

Bella wouldn't forgive me easily, but this was good for her.

I got up and walked to Bella's room.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"God!" She groaned. "For a minute there I thought you were my mom."

"Just me." I said sitting down next to her. "What's going on Izzy?"

"I don't know if I can be here and not look over my shoulder every five seconds."

"Why?"

"Rosie, you don't understand. My mother still talks to Esme and they're still friends. Dad sees Carlisle at the hospital all the time. Knowing my mother she probably informed them that I'm here! It also doesn't help that Emmett knows I'm here."

"Oh shut up. The world doesn't revolve around you Bella. Who fucking cares if they know you're here? You won't see them tonight and we leave tomorrow. Just relax."

"Uhh you're right." She sighed.

"I'm always right."

"Thanks for taking my big head down a notch or two."

"Not a problem. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I can show you around town. I won't linger anywhere but it could be fun."

"I get the small town treatment? Does everyone know your name and will they follow me around like they do in Gilmore Girls?"

"Shut up! Stars Hollow isn't like Forks."

I laughed. "I was just kidding."

"Alright. Time for bed otherwise my mother will rope us into another session of mindless girl talk and cookie baking. We have things to do tomorrow and you still need to find a job Rose."

I got up and gave Bella a hug. "Goodnight."

"Night!"

That night I thought about what Emmett asked. He was planning to have Bella readjust to him and his family again. I didn't know the extensive history between the Cullen's and Bella, but from what little Bella has told me they were childhood friends and when they entered high school her friendship with Edward severed. I knew Bella wouldn't be happy that Emmett and I exchanged numbers but I had my reasons.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for my tour around the town. Renee and Bella were in the kitchen making pancakes and when I sat down Bella gave me an 'I'm trying' look. I gave her the thumbs up sign and then the three of us ate. Chief Swan had already left for work and Bella said she wanted to take me down to the station before we left.

At the sound of us leaving, Renee made us promise that neither of us would neglect to visit. She wanted to see us at a regular occurrence. I knew Bella half-heartedly agreed for Renee's benefit and I silently made it my mission to help my best friend this year. She needed me now more than ever.

After breakfast Bella and I went off into the town.

Once in the car Bella put her Ipod on shuffle and "Live Your Life" by T.I and Rihanna came on.

"So where to first Bella?"

"We've got Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I worked there in my senior year and then we can go to the diner; I used to eat there after school with some friends and sometimes my dad and I would eat there too. There's a florist and a bakery we can hit those up too."

The first two stops were quaint and cute. I have always been fascinated by the small town life and now having actually experiencing it was very fun. Bella and I laughed and joked at the outdoors store. The very idea of Bella trying something that involved being outdoors for more than an hour was funny. She pointed out that it was only an after school job so that was easily forgivable. At the diner we ordered a sandwich for Charlie and then we went to the station to drop it off for him. He was pleasantly surprised to see us but happy all the same. We spent his lunchtime with him and he introduced us to some of the guys. One of the guys that stood out was a Jasper Whitlock. He's only twenty-three and quite young for an officer but I could tell he was very passionate about his profession. Charlie thought highly about him and he was very nice to me and Bella. He had us laughing within seconds-it was that cute small town charm and his cute blue eyes helped too.

At the florist I purchased a bouquet of pink Camellia's for Renee. It's meaning was graciousness and I wanted to thank her for her hospitality towards me in the few days I've been here.

While we were at the bakery Bella got a small box of brownies and lemon bars. We were bringing it back home to Renee and then taking the rest back to Seattle with us. On the car ride home I asked Bella how she was feeling. She gave me a short answer, "fine." Well, at least she hadn't' run into any of the Cullen's and that was a good sign for her. We'd be leaving soon and if she could escape them right now it was better for me too.

Once we got home we carried our sweets and flowers inside. Renee happily accepted my flowers and then the two of us ate some brownies. Bella excused herself to pack up our overnight bag.

For a while Renee and I ate in silence and then Bella pelted down the steps.

"I have to go to Wal-Mart." She announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"Aunt flow decided to make an early appearance."

Oh.

I made a face. "Sorry sweetie. Did you look through my purse for a tampon?"

"Yeah I found one but I'm going to need to buy a box. I'll be back soon." And with that she was gone.

I checked my phone. It was close to dinner time; Bella and I stayed her longer than planned.

"So Rosalie." Renee said catching my attention.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Swan?"

"I can tell my daughter really relies on you. And from the looks of things it goes both ways for you. And to me, I'm thankful she has you as a friend and sister. To be honest here, Rosalie, I was never much of a present mother. I love Isabella, but I'm afraid once she reached her teenage years I took a big step back from her life. She was surrounded by good people though."

I wasn't sure what Renee was getting at. And I was deeply caught off guard.

"I have a reason for telling you this Rosalie." She continued, "I know Isabella left here on a sour note. Though I don't know all the details I know she had an altercation with Edward, but that's all I know."

"She hasn't ever talked about her life here." I said. "All these years of knowing her she's never talked about her home. She's mentioned you and Chief Swan and that's it."

"Isabella is an intensely private person. You'll never know what she's thinking unless you downright ask her and even then she might give you the watered down version."

Oh I knew that. I may not know Bella's past, but I do know her tactics.

"The first day we moved back we ran into an old friend of hers. His name is Emmett Cullen."

Renee gasped. "No wonder Isabella didn't want us to come that day. Rosalie, you need to know that Isabella and the Cullen's were very close. The three Cullen children all grew up with Isabella and they were very much family to her. Two big overprotective brothers and an annoying, but cute little sister. Now while Isabella isn't close to them to this day Charlie and I still remain friends with that family."

"Emmett and I exchanged numbers. He would like to be Bella's friend again and he thinks it's a wise to have Edward and Alice back in her life."

Renee narrowed her eyes. "I'm assuming Isabella doesn't know any of this."

I shook my head. "No, not yet. And as far as I'm concerned she won't know about this discussion either."

"Of course not." Renee agreed. "Are you two planning on having a sort of reunion?"

"Sort of. I know Bella will be angry with me once she finds out I've been talking with Emmett, but I know in order for her to be comfortable here again she has to face her past. I can't imagine what happened between her and Edward for her to act this severely. I'm hoping this is all very fixable. I want to do this for Bella. I know she may hate me in the process, but I believe she needs this."

Renee grasped my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I believe you're right. Everybody has a past and sooner or later we all need to face it to move forward with our head held high. You know it's funny, Esme and I, Mrs. Cullen that is, we used to sit around our kitchens together and drink coffee and dream about Edward's and Isabella's wedding. We were so sure they would eventually get together, but it never happened. I would tease Isabella when she was younger and she would always deny it. She claimed they would only be friends."

Renee didn't know it, but she gave me some valuable information. She managed to give me some information that Bella neglected to share with me.

I knew a few things: Bella and Edward grew up together. They were best friends, but between kindergarten and senior year they fell apart. Bella loved Edward, but she only saw him as a brother type. Now, at twenty-two years old I could see she still loves Edward. She doesn't have to say it-it's written all over her face.

"Bella did tell me that too. I want you to know Mrs. Swan that I don't go behind Bella's back, but this time it is necessary."

"I know Rosalie and I'm glad she has you. I hope you plan works for her because I'd really love to have little Edward's and Isabella's running around my kitchen."

I laughed. "That would be really sweet."

We must have talked for over thirty minutes because Bella came back with her feminine products in hand.

Bella walked into the kitchen in a sort of daze. She looked shocked yet giddy.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I saw Edward." She replied.

"What?" Renee and I asked simultaneously.

"In the girly products aisle. He was buying stuff for Alice and we bumped into each other."

"What happened?" I asked.

Renee pulled Bella and sat her down between us.

"At first I didn't recognize him. It's been five years you know?" She said looking at the both of us. "And then, I don't know, we bumped into each other I guess Alice and I buy the same brand and that's how we saw each other. We just stared at one another and then he said I looked well and I teased him about his purchases and he said it was for Alice. I got my stuff and tried to leave but he caught my wrist and said he'd see me again."

Wow. I was not expecting that. I thought Bella would give us the vague version.

"How are you honey?" Renee asked.

Bella looked at her and smiled. "I'm ok."

"You didn't feel weird when you saw him?" I inquired.

"A little. It was a good type of awkwardness. I'm still a little nervous, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"The tampon aisle huh?" I smirked.

"I know!" She cried. Bella threw up her hands. "This awkward shit only happens to me!"

"Only because you can pull it off gracefully." Renee said.

Bella shook her head. "Thanks Mom."

"So it was ok? It was good?" I asked trying to find out if she would be difficult in the days to come.

"It was honestly ok. I think I can live." She replied.

"He said he'd see you again; do you know what he means?"

Bella sighed. "It means he's going to go out of his way to see me. I know Edward; once he has his mind set on something he gives himself wholeheartedly to that person or goal."

Hmm, I thought. This could be easier than I thought.

* * *

So that was Rose's POV. She's sneaky, huh? But what are friends for? :)

Till next time.

Tina


	8. Sixteen Years Ago

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

* * *

Chapter 7 : Sixteen Years Ago

Third person POV

**16 years ago.**

Second grade was the first time that Bella and Edward were in separate classes. Since they started at the Forks Elementary school two years ago they have been in the same class till now.

Edward didn't like the idea of being in a different class than Bella. He was worried that Bella would be lonely and that he wouldn't be there to protect her from herself or from bullies. There were lots of bullies in this school and the upper classmen were relentless. Unfortunately Bella was the prime target.

It was the middle of the school year and Bella and Edward both had the same lunch time and recess afterward. Edward offered to play with Bella but she knew he would rather play basketball with the upper classmen. It was very well known that the third graders had dibs on the basketball courts and you'd have to be invited to play. But it helped that Edward was related to Emmett, who was now in the fifth grade, and during recess Edward would play basketball with Emmett and the rest of the upper classmen. He didn't worry about Bella because as long as he could see her then it was ok.

While Edward played basketball Bella played on the monkey bars and played four squares with Alice and her friends. They all had a fun time and even though Bella missed playing with Edward she put his happiness above hers.

After recess Bella and Edward went to their respective classes and finished their lessons. There were four second grade classes in the school and Bella's was always the last one to be finished. Usually Bella would meet Alice and Edward in the library but Edward always worried so he waited rather impatiently outside her class.

"You're late." He stated yet again. Bella swung her backpack over her shoulders. "I'm sorry, we were singing a song."

"It's ok Bella." Edward said walking alongside her. The two friends went to the library where Alice and Mrs. Cullen were waiting.

Mrs. Cullen was good friends with the librarian so whenever she picked the kids up they would always linger in the library for an extra twenty minutes. While Mrs. Cullen chatted with her friend, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Alice all read or chatted quietly amongst themselves.

Today was strange. The boys could tell that the girls were acting aloof. Both Bella and Alice were talking to each other and purposefully avoiding the boys. They seemed to be arguing which a very rare thing for the girls.

"What are they talking about?" Edward asked Emmett.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Alice has been acting jittery since I've been here."

Edward took a look at his sister and best friend and frowned.

Bella and Alice were seated at one of the little tables a few feet away from the boys.

"No, Alice! I will not tell them!" Bella said angrily.

"But Bella!" Alice whined. "You have to. They can help."

"No! No one can help!" Bella insisted.

"Emmett is a big boy, he could take her." Alice said.

Bella Swan had a bully. And not just any bully she had a sixth grade bully who was nearly two feet taller and a lot stronger and intimidating.

Bella didn't know why this girl was being so mean and now after two weeks it had gotten out of hand. She couldn't hide in the bathroom because the bully would just follow and stuff her in the trash can. She couldn't rely on her friends because they were just as small as Bella. No, she couldn't go to Edward because he too was smaller and so was Emmett, though not by much. Bella was not only afraid for herself but for her friends.

"If you don't tell them I will." Alice threatened.

"Please don't." Bella said. She didn't want anyone hurt because of her.

Unfortunately for Bella, Alice was a pesky little thing.

Alice got up from her seat and promptly walked over to the boys.

"Alice!" Bella quietly hissed.

Alice ignored her. She was now in front of her brothers and with a deep breath she said, "Bella needs your help."

The two boys' attention was caught instantly.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

And then Alice told them everything. She told them about the sixth grader girl who started bullying Bella a couple weeks ago. She told them about all the threats Bella verbally received and the intimidating glares. Though the bully never actually did anything it was still bullying and it scared Bella greatly.

Emmett and Edward were mad. They were angry that their friend was in this situation they were angry that this person was hurting Bella.

But Edward was hurt. He was sad that Bella didn't confide in him sooner.

At that moment Mrs. Cullen called to the kids. It was time to go home.

The four kids gathered their school bags and then they all piled out of the library and followed Mrs. Cullen to her van. The kids were quiet and Mrs. Cullen just thought they were tired so she planned on making them a snack and then starting their homework when they got home.

When they got home the kids automatically brought their bags to the kitchen and then went to the playroom to watch some after school cartoons. The four kids were still silent. Bella was worried about the bully still. Alice was afraid that Bella was mad at her for telling the boys and the boys were devising a plan to take down the bully.

Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Cullen called the kids to the kitchen for their snack. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Alice sat at the places at the table and eagerly ate their snack consisting of Ritz crackers, Swiss cheese, and ham with Capri Sun juice.

"How was school today?" Mrs. Cullen asked her kids. At this point she considered Bella to be hers too.

"Fine." They chorused.

Esme smiled and shook her head, kids.

After they finished their snack they took out their homework. Esme watched over them for the first few minutes and then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Usually Bella's parents would pick her up between 7 and 8 so that left Bella to have dinner with the Cullen's.

Right now Bella and Edward were doing subtraction problems and Alice was writing her two sentence book report and Emmett reading his social studies work.

They worked in silence with the occasional sigh from one of them but other than that they didn't speak.

A half hour passed till Edward broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Bella in a hurt but angry tone.

Bella was alarmed by his tone but then she grew defensive. "Because you can't do anything!"

"Yes, I can!" He angrily whispered back.

"No, you can't Edward. She's a sixth grader." Bella stated as if that was the best reason possible.

Edward did understand what Bella was saying but there was that part of him that was used to protecting Bella and he couldn't control that.

"I will take care of this Bella. Me and Emmett are coming up with a plan."

Bella knew she couldn't talk Edward out of this. Once his mind was set it was set. She only hoped that Edward and Emmett wouldn't get hurt.

Emmett and Edward thought about a lot of ways to get the bully to stop bothering Bella but they were lacking one important thing: they had no idea who the bully was. Neither of them knew her and Bella and Alice hadn't talked about it since that day in the library and that was two days ago.

"I'll go ask Alice." Emmett finally said. He knew Bella and Edward weren't on the best of terms right now so he was trying to make it as painless as possible for all of them.

Emmett found Alice helping their mother with dinner.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alice was perched atop the counter top. She was wearing an apron too big for her little body and she was holding a wooden spoon.

"I'm tossing the salad."

Emmett sighed. "It's important. And it'll only take two minutes."

"Okay." Alice said hopping of the counter.

Emmett went to the hallway and whispered, "What's the bully's name and what does she look like?"

Alice's eyes grew wide. "You and Edward are really going to help Bella?"

"Of course."

"Her name is Jane. She's a little taller than you but she's skinnier. She has blonde hair and dark eyes and her skin is light."

That was all Emmett needed to know. Though he wasn't a sixth grader he knew some of them and tomorrow he would ask around about this Jane person.

With the new information he went back upstairs and told Edward. That night they decided not to do anything till they have seen her.

The next day was just like any other regular day at school. The four children went to their classes and at recess instead of playing basketball Edward and Emmett walked around the playground and looked for Bella and Jane.

On their third trip around the playground they finally spotted Bella coming back from her classroom. Edward knew Bella was just leaving her water bottle and sweater in the front along with the rest of her classmates stuff. They both watched as a tall girl with short black hair and tan skin come up and stand in front of Bella. The two exchanged words and Edward was compelled to go running to Bella and take her away but Emmett reminded Edward that there was a teacher close by and that this Jane girl wasn't stupid enough to do anything with a teacher standing so close by.

That day Emmett heard from his sixth grade friends. Jane was known to pick on the little kids; she liked being scary and making them cry. The best part for her was that none of her former victims told on her. She has been getting away with this far too long.

Now that Emmett and Edward knew more about Jane they re-devised their plan. Emmett was hoping that the first plan would work but if it didn't he had an alternative. He knew it was important for Edward to be active in the plan so he devised it so that Edward could feel good about himself and still be there for Bella.

The next day, Mrs. Swan dropped them off. The kids all walked together and after Bella, Edward, and Emmett dropped Alice off to her class they proceeded to walk with the rest of the students.

Emmett and Edward looked through their peripheral and nodded. Bella saw Jane walking to her right and stiffened up. Edward put his arm around Bella and then Emmett started walking faster.

The boys knew when Jane got to school and they knew that sometimes they would pass each other. The only reason Jane ignored Bella was because Bella was surrounded by tons of kids and Edward and Emmett were on either side of her walking.

Now, Edward and Bella were walking behind Emmett. And Emmett stepped in front of Jane.

When Bella saw this she stopped in her tracks. A look of sheer terror crept on her face.

"It's ok Bella. Emmett knows what he's doing."

Bella wasn't so sure. It made her nervous seeing Emmett talking to Jane bit not being able to hear what was being said.

Emmett nodded to Edward and then Edward walked to Jane and Emmett.

"Stop bullying Bella." Edward spat angrily. "If you don't you'll have to answer to me and my brother Emmett."

"And our friends." Emmett said indicating to some fifth and sixth graders standing nearby.

Jane looked nervous. Never had one of her victims to do this to her. They usually cried for her to stop but that was it. She was angry now.

"If you get back at Bella for this then you will regret it. Her father is the chief of police imagine what he'll do if we tell him you're being mean to his daughter." Emmett said smugly.

Jane gasped. She didn't know Bella was the police chief daughter. Oh no!

"I promise I'll stop bothering Bella."

"Good" said Edward. He left Emmett to finish it up. Edward went to where Bella was standing. She still hadn't moved since they spotted Emmett talking to Jane.

When Edward was in front of Bella she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you Edward." She breathed.

Edward hugged her back. "You're my best friend Bella. I would do anything for you."

That day, Jane only smiled timidly to Bella. Bella was thankful that she had such good friends and when she saw Edward and Emmett she marched right up to them before they got to the basketball court and gave each of them a hug, saying, "Thank you!"

Jane never ever bothered Bella again and that just one of many rescuings that Edward and Emmett performed for Bella.

* * *

Awww. Protective Edward (and Emmett) to the rescue! I had a bully just like Jane and it was actually resolved similar to how I wrote it here. Big brothers are the best. :)

So this was just another glimpse into E/B old relationship. They were close...

Till next time.

Tina


	9. Not So Subtle Dinner Plans

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

* * *

Chapter 8 : Not So Subtle Dinner Plans

Bella POV

It was Thursday and Rosalie was job hunting which left me alone in the apartment. This day would have been entirely boring if I didn't have so much crap to clean up. We've been here less than a week and already we've managed to make a mess out of our new living quarters.

There were empty boxes of Chinese and two pizza boxes. Neither of us have had the strength to get our asses to the store and buy real food and honestly we couldn't because we still didn't have a fridge or a microwave. Yes, we left those out in the back of our old Wilshire apartment complex. Lately, we've been living like men and it was kind of getting on my nerves. So today, I vowed to give the apartment a much needed cleanup and get my lazy ass to the stores.

First, I tackled the trash. With a big black trash bag in one hand and using my other hand I picked up every plastic cup, plate, and empty takeout box. I crushed the pizza boxes and then taking out another trash bag I put all the recyclables away. The cleanup took most of the morning and by lunch time I was finished. After hopping into the shower and changing my clothes into a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my purse.

I went to the parking garage and beeped the new 2009 Toyota Prius. Rosalie and I just bought it yesterday and surprisingly I love it. We still have our Nissan Sentra but Rose is looking to sell it and get a new car for herself. Honestly, the new Prius was supposed to be hers but she decided to get a Nissan and with the school year coming up we'd both need a car. I was going to be the new guidance counselor at the local public high school and Rosalie with her degree in Sociology was looking for administrative work.

Once inside the car I put my Ipod on Kings of Leon and then went to the shopping mall. I really hate shopping in general and I only go if I absolutely have to. I really had no idea where to start so I just settled on Macy's. They had kitchen ware, right?

As I filtered through the traffic I thought back on my recent trip to Forks. Every time I think about it I get a little anxious. I knew there was a big possibility that's I would see Edward. After all Forks is a small town and there were only so many places one could hide. But really, the feminine products aisle? I still can't believe that. What did I do to deserve that type of embarrassment? But, then again, Edward seemed to have been embarrassed too. He was a guy in the girly products aisle and even though that's rare to see I was touched that he would do that for Alice. Our meeting couldn't have gone any better; the way I see it, we both pretty much acted okay. We didn't say much but it was enough for now.

I parked the car and grabbed my purse. After locking the car I dropped the keys in my purse and headed for the front doors of the department store.

I went to the escalator and headed for the home and kitchen area.

I knew what I wanted, a microwave, coffee maker, toaster, waffle maker, and a blender. I was lucky that I still had money even though I technically don't work yet. When Rose and I were in California she did some modeling for Hollister on the side and I was cast as an extra for a few movies that were filming in the area. Acting wasn't a passion of mine but during college there were so many fliers and announcements around the bulletin boards. Students needed jobs and in the heart of Wilshire you were bound to stumble upon acting. I never had any lines of which I was grateful for. All I had to do was stand around for hours and if I was picked for any scene I'd go into hair and makeup and then I'd be positioned in the background. Long days full of waiting but it paid pretty good.

I wasn't picky about the microwave. As long as it was reasonably priced and it looked easy enough for me to work with then that's all that mattered. I found one for less than seventy dollars and the proceeded to look for the coffee maker. Now, Rose and I are picky about this. We both like to indulge ourselves in expensive coffee and cappuccino was our weakness. I wasn't about to buy a freaking cappuccino maker today, not without Rose. There some pretty snazzy coffee makers and Cuisinart coffee maker. I also bought a Kitchen Aid taster, waffle maker, and blender. I spent nearly seven hundred dollars and after I asked for assistance to load my car up I received a text from Rosalie.

_"I got the job at Bellevue! You are now texting with the new Human Services Coordinator!"_

_I quickly replied to her._

_"Great job Rosie bee!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm at Macy's."_

_"I'll meet you there. We have celebratory shopping to do!"_

_"Meet you in the front."_

After all the kitchen purchases were in my car I lingered around the parking lot waiting for Rose. It didn't take very long for her to get here. I spotted the Sentra and waited for her to meet me in the front.

"Hey," she said greeting me.

"Congratulations," I said cheerfully. "What does your job entail?"

"Planning. I'll be working in the Parks and Community services department."

"Sounds fancy," I commented.

"Sounds tiring and I'll probably be behind a desk but at least I get to use my degree."

"So," I said as I opened the doors to Macy's "what are we getting? You know I hate shopping."

Rosalie led me by the arm, "We are doing some celebratory shopping. You have a job at West Seattle High School as the new guidance counselor and now I have a job as the new Human Services Coordinator in Bellevue. Bella, we are finally adults and we have adult jobs to prove it. Shopping is a must. We deserve it."

She had a good point. Our move to Seattle was coming along very well and now we both have steady paying jobs. Guess growing up can be fun.

"What are we looking for?", I asked. "Working clothes?"

"Yes, and I think we should find party clothes for tomorrow. We're going out with Jasper."

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie held up a cashmere sweater and wrinkled her nose. "I called Jasper today and asked if he'd go out to dinner with us."

She put the sweater away and then sighed, "Oh don't look at me like that Bella. You know he's just a friend and besides I thought you'd like Jasper. He is after all your dad's buddy."

I could not believe her. In less than a week she's made friends with a guy who by the way isn't bad looking but he's someone I know that we can just be friends with. And to top it all off she scored a good job. FML, where is my good luck?

"Jasper is cool," I mumbled.

"So, you're not going to have a hissy fit and you're going to comply with me?"

"Yes," I said defeated

We found a couple of sweaters and we bought a few pairs of black and grey dress pants. Finally, we got to the dresses. Rosalie insisted that we find something "hot and flirty" to wear tomorrow.

"But, it's just Jasper!" I said exasperatedly. "We can just go casual with him."

"Bella," she sighed. "We will be with a friend yes, but there will be other prospective single men at the restaurant and I want to look good and you will too."

She made me try on dress after dress after dress. I tried on a lot of black dress and then we went with white, but still nothing screamed "hot and flirty" in Rosalie's standards.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried from outside the dressing room. "This is a little bit different but it's perfect! Try it on." She tossed the dress over the door and I caught it quickly.

I held it out in front of me and looked in horror. There was no way in hell I would go out in public in this dress! Rose was out of her freaking mind.

"Bella!" she snapped. "I don't hear you moving around in there."

"I'm not wearing this!" I hissed. "It looks like something a hooker would wear."

"Now, Bella, would I really give you something that outrageous?"

The honest answer was 'yes.'

"Fine," I snapped back. "I'll put it on but you will see how awful it'll look on me."

"Just shut up and try it on," she said.

I slipped the dress over my head and adjusted the bodice, and waist and hip. It was a pretty color of light metallic magenta. It had ruffles and a zipper in the front giving it a sexy but cute flair. It was sleeveless with bra friendly straps and it hit mid thigh. Just looking at it by itself and you'd think 'hooker dress' but now, wearing I thought it was hot in a tasteful manner.

I liked it.

"So, what's the verdict?" Rose asked.

I opened up the door and let her take a look. She smiled and then gasped, "Turn around let me see the back."

I did as told and then smiled timidly at her. "You were right."

"Of course I was. I'm always right. You're getting it Izzy bean."

"Okay." I said.

Rosalie helped me gather the dress up and then we went to find her dress. Not five minutes later she proclaimed she found it.

She was holding up a blue satin halter dress. The front criss crossed at the bust and it reached down to her knees. This dress like my dress was fitting at the bodice, bust, and waist and hip area. When Rose tried the dress on she looked stunning.

"It's yours," I said.

"This is perfect!" she cried. "We're going to have so much fun tomorrow."

We spent nearly two hours at Macy's and I still hadn't eaten lunch so by the time we put our purchases in the Sentra I was feeling faint.

"You look like you're going to pass out on me," she commented.

"I haven't eaten." I admitted.

"Neither have I. And now it's nearly four o'clock. You want to go into the food court?"

"Yes please."

We went back into the mall and upstairs to the food court. Rosalie picked out Sbarro. We each had a small salad and a slice of pizza. While we ate Rosalie said we needed shoes to go with our dresses.

Jeez. Does the shopping ever end?

Twenty minutes later we were back in Macy's. I'm starting to wonder if the sales people think we'll buy them out. By the looks of it, we just might.

Rosalie found a Nina "Urika" sandal. It was silver with an ankle buckle and bedazzled jewels on the front and toe. For me, we went with a black since my dress was magenta with black straps and ruffled zipper. My heels ended up to be a Paris Hilton "Charmed" evening sandal. It was an easy slip on black heel with a cute bow on the front.

"We're going to be broke by the time school starts," I said as we picked up our bags.

"Hush," Rose scolded. "I start working next week. We will not be broke. You forget who you're with Bella."

I rolled my eyes. I knew Rosalie was well off and that she was smart and generous but I still didn't like relying on her financially.

"Don't start," she warned. "I'll not have it Izzy."

"Okay," I said smiling. "Thanks Rosie."

The next night Rosalie helped me get ready. She said she made reservations at Restaurant Zoë' in the Belltown neighborhood for eight o'clock.

"And Jasper is driving that long ass drive just to have dinner with us?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, for the last time Jasper isn't on duty this weekend. He has tonight, Saturday, and Sunday off. I would have offered that he stay here with us but he has a room at the Four Seasons."

I looked up at Rose is surprise.

The Four Seasons is rather pricy.

She rolled her eyes. "He isn't poor you know."

"I know that," I snapped.

Okay I didn't. I'm just quick to judge.

"He may be an officer in a small town but he's educated," Rosalie said as she applied eye shadow on my lids.

"Did you talk to him for a long time?"

"Not really. But I can tell he isn't an airhead."

Rose swept dark shadow over my lids and then used a tinier brush to apply liner in the outer corners of my eyes. When my eyes were done she rummaged around for mascara. She picked out the Maybelline New York Great Lash Waterproof mascara.

"Waterproof?" I asked with a raise of my brow.

"It's the best," she replied. "Look up."

She applied two coats of mascara and then added blush to my cheeks.

"Here is a pinky nude lipstick and here is a gloss to match," she said handing me an M.A.C lipstick and gloss. "You can do your own lips. I'm going to do my makeup and do not touch your hair."

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I tossed the lip products on the air mattress and then I changed into my dress.

As I was hooking my bra Rosalie called from the bathroom, "So, have you been thinking about Edward lately?"

Well that was subtle. Not.

I shimmed into the pair of panties she left out for me and then answered, "Not really. Every time I think about our meeting I feel like a fool."

"Why?"

"Because we were in the feminine products aisle! That's just so weird."

"You didn't talk much did you?"

I slipped the dress over my head careful so that I would not mess up my now curly hair. "No we didn't. Really, what could we say? Oh you buy those tampons too? Yeah, right."

She giggled. "Why not? Comparing tampons is a very effective conversation starter."

"Shut up."

"What would you do if you see him again?" she inquired.

I smoothed out the dress and rummaged through the Macy's bags looking for my heels.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering," she muttered.

"I will see him again," I said. "He'll make sure of that."

"What makes you say so?" Rose asked. She emerged from the bathroom with her pale lids but bold red mouth.

"Because he gave me that look," I replied. "The look he used to give the girls who said no to him in high school. And trust me he only ever had two girlfriends in high school but before them he used to play the field. I know that look and it's going to hurt me."

"Oh come on, it's been five years maybe he's changed since high school. I know I've changed since then."

"So have I," I agreed. "But if I know Edward I know that he always got what wanted. And seeing him was weird but in a comfortable way. It's funny because I thought our 'reunion' would have been socially awkward and full of diverting gazes. Instead it was at Wall-Mart at the feminine products aisle with eye gazing and short and slightly awkward conversation if you could call it a conversation."

Rosalie changed into her dress and then strapped her shoes on.

"Well, I think you handled it just fine. And who knows, maybe the next time you guys run into each other it'll be fun?"

"Well that depends on where and when we run into each other."

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and then smiled at in the mirror. "We look hot. Tonight will be incredible."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Oh nothing. Just dinner amongst new friends and re-acquaintances."

We left the bathroom and after stuffing a couple of tampons in my clutch (yes, I was still on my period) Rosalie and I headed out the door.

I wasn't sure where all this talk about Edward was about, but I knew Rose was just curious. I told her a brief history of me and Edward, but I could tell she knew I was holding back something. But there was just no way I could tell her I loved him when I was a teenager. I told her he and I were friends and that we drifted apart and that all we ever were was friends.

"So, when did you and Jasper become close?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look. "We aren't close. I just think he was a nice guy when we met him. We're making new friends here Bella get with the program."

Rosalie went to the driver's side of the Prius and I climbed in the passenger.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

It was time for dinner.

* * *

Now they're in for a big surprise.

Link to the dresses on my profile.

Till next time.

Tina


	10. Guess Who?

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy Cullen.

* * *

Chapter 9: Guess Who?

Edward POV

"Tell me again who's coming to dinner." I asked Emmett as I tied my dark green tie.

"Just us. Our family." Emmett replied. "It's your birthday bro, celebrate!"

Walking into the living room, I found Emmett all set and ready to go. He was wearing kaki's and a white dress shirt with a vest. I was sporting the black dress pants and black dress shirt with a green tie.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked suddenly feeling lost on all this birthday planning.

"I've made reservations for Restaurant Zoë." He replied.

"Sounds fancy."

"It is genius or did our attire not clue you in?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't be smart. It's my birthday you gotta be nice to me." I chided.

Emmett got up from the sofa and turned the television off and dropped the remote on the sofa. "Yeah, ok birthday boy it's time to go."

The past couple of days have been pretty mellow. I taught Angela and Eric on Wednesdays and Thursdays and on Fridays I was at the rec center helping out. Right now I was trying to figure out if I could help with the fall recital.

"Is the tie okay?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"Dude, it looks good. You think the vest is okay though? They're in now, right?"

I gave him an appraising look. "Yeah that's what Alice was saying remember? I think we're set Em and besides it's only family."

"Yeah, only family." He muttered.

Emmett drove his car and I sat quietly in the passenger. We didn't talk much and that wasn't unusual since we're really close and we practically know everything about each other. It also helps that we live together so there really aren't any secrets between us. That's one of the things I liked about our relationship; we could confine in each other and we're good friends.

I sighed as we hit some traffic and looked out the window.

Twenty-three years old tomorrow and I can't say I'm thrilled. Normally I would have partied and gone all crazy but after Chicago I mellowed out. I still have fun with Emmett and yes, even I get drunk still but I'm far more responsible now.

"What's up E?"

I looked at Emmett, "Nothing. Just wondering how quickly things seem to change."

"Like what?"

"Well for instance, me. Five years ago I was a complete dickhead and now I don't what I am, but I don't think dickhead would be an appropriate name."

Emmett laughed. "Nahh, you're not a dickhead. Now, I'd call you Edward."

It was my turn to laugh. "No shit."

"No, really Edward, you've changed for the better. Look at you! College graduate, piano and music teacher at some swanky private Catholic high school and you help at the rec center. Dude, you should be proud of yourself and have fun tonight okay?"

I knew Emmett was right. I deserve to have some fun and be happy. After all it is summer vacation.

We continued to drive and against my better judgment I thought about the last few days. My trip to Forks was like any other I have had this past few months but this time I stumbled upon Bella. She was back. Gosh, how many times have I repeated that thought to myself? Too many times was the answer.

I was happy she was back but at the same time angry. She left, I reminded myself. Remember that day she threw that acceptance letter at you and walked away from you and Alice and Emmett? She freaking left everyone and never came back.

Till now.

What made her move back? Was she unhappy in California? Did she miss this place? Or did she miss her parents? Did she miss Emmet? Alice? Me?

Ugh. I would never know why she came back unless I ask her and even then she may not answer me. Wait a minute, does this mean I'll ever have the opportunity to ask her? I don't even know where she lives so how could I see her? Then again, I have my ways. Mom will no doubt be talking to Renee and Renee will be spending time with Bella a lot more now. Something tells me I'd be seeing Bella soon.

We arrived at the restaurant early and so we waited in the front for Alice and Mom and Dad. Emmett sat impatiently next to me, he was jiggling his leg up and down up and down the whole movement made the long cushioned booth sway.

"Emmett stop jiggling." I said. "You're making the whole sofa shake."

"Sorry." He apologized. He whipped out his cell phone and began to check his messages.

I looked around the restaurant and was actually pleasantly surprised. It was lighted but in a darker hue so it had a nice evening feel about it. The décor was modern and tasteful with black wooden tables and chairs. There were long tables for larger parties and the glass windows let the natural light mix with the electric ones. It was fancy but not ostentatiously so. Very cool and innovative styling.

It was five minutes to eight when I saw Alice and my parents walk in.

"Happy birthday, Edward!" Mom greeted me.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Not my birthday till tomorrow."

"But you won't be here so I'll have to greet you now." She insisted.

Dad and I said 'hello' and after Alice gave me a hug we we're all seated to a long table full of eight chairs.

Eight chairs?

"There's too many chairs." I said to Emmett.

"Yeah, I talked to them about this, but it was all they had. Reservations are hard to get you know."

The five of us took our seats with Emmett, Alice, and me sitting on one side and Mom and Dad sitting at the heads of the table. When I asked Emmett why we were sitting so close together he answered me by saying it was for the best. Although, I was confused I didn't question him anymore; instead I scanned the menu.

After our drinks came Emmett and Alice started engaging in conversation. Their talk mainly consisted of Alice finding work. She now graduated from Portland State with a degree in business and she also has her cosmetology license; she was thinking of working for one of the cosmetics companies. I wondered if she would use her business degree, but knowing Alice she'd find a way to converge both.

The waiter came and asked if we'd like to order and surprisingly, Emmett told him we weren't ready. I was starting to wonder why he would do that when Emmett abruptly excused himself from the table.

"What's going on Alice?" I knew that if anyone else at the table knew what was going on it would be her.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

This was not good. I was getting this eerie feeling that something was happening and not knowing what it was made my nerves on edge.

I finished my drink and as I set it down Emmett came back to the table, but he wasn't alone.

No, instead, he was in the company of two young, gorgeous, lovely, ladies. And these ladies were none other than Bella Swan and her roommate. I couldn't believe my eyes.

There they were standing with Emmett and wait, was that another guy with them?

Emmett was smiling nervously and so was Bella's roommate.

This could not be happening.

I slowly got up from my seat to greet Bella and her companions when I realized that Alice, Mom, and Dad were already on their feet giving out hugs and kisses to Bella and practically fawning over her.

What the hell is going on?

Deciding to be a gentleman, I finally got up and made my way to everyone. Bella was in the middle of a very tight embrace from my mother when her eyes traveled to mine. The chocolate brown eyes met my hazel ones and once again all we could was stare at each other. When Mom released her she looked tentatively at me and I knew right then and there all eyes were on us. Knowing that we had an audience I did what any old friend would do; I smiled at Bella and opened up my arms to her.

"Come here." I said kindly.

Bella looked surprised yet she did step closer to me and we hugged. It was a brief hug, but it was for the benefit of our audience.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

Before things could get too awkward Emmett cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock they're friends of Bella."

Oh yeah as if that clears everything up Emmett. Yeah right.

We all made polite pleasantries and then the worse came.

"Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper will be joining us tonight." Emmett gave me an apologetic look, but his eyes were pleading with me to be good.

Fine. I'll behave if she does.

Mom was delighted to say the least and within five minutes all eight of us were seated at the table. Bella sat across from me, Jasper next to her on her right; he was across from Alice and Rosalie was across from Emmett.

Freaking fantastic Emmett. I can't believe he did this.

I took a look at Bella and recognized her discomfort. Judging by her nervous look I could tell she had no idea of this little arrangement either.

For a while Bella and her friends didn't say anything so I took the liberty to order another drink. I would need alcohol if I was going to get through this dinner.

By the time my drink came my parents had Bella talking. They asked questions about her move back to Seattle and she answered that she and Rosalie were really looking forward to living here and starting work in the fall.

"What is it that you do now Bella?" Dad asked.

Bella blushed. And I know she only does that shit when she's embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed about her work? Unless she does some shady kind of work. I internally snorted, that's as likely to happen as the sky falling.

"I'll be the new guidance counselor at West Seattle High School." She replied.

"Guidance counselor? What did you study at UCLA?" Dad asked with interest.

"I got my Bachelors in child psychology. I'm looking to get my masters here in Seattle."

"Congratulations Bella! That's a very tough job you have there, but I have complete faith you'll do very well."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, it's Carlisle you know that. You're family."

Upon hearing that I drowned my drink and promptly ordered a re-fill. Family, I scoffed mentally. Family doesn't pick up and freaking leave for five years and then traipse back into our circle like nothing happened.

Bella was quiet again and now it was Jasper talking. He was Chief Swan's new prodigy and to top it all off he was freaking articulate and intellectual. No freaking way he didn't have a college degree.

I still hadn't said anything and neither did Bella. I tried to ignore her, but I was having difficulty. She was seated right across from me and Mom was right here sitting on our side watching us like a hawk. I reached for the menu and as I did so did Bella. Our hands touched for the briefest of one second but I felt it. Electrifying surge of lightning bolts coursed through my body. What the hell is this?

"Go ahead." I said handing her the menu.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

For some reason I knew I was acting like childish. I could be an adult and talk to Bella. I could pretend I'm fine and act like I wasn't mad at her for leaving and we could just catch up, but no, I wouldn't do any that.

Time passed and we all ordered our meals. I have no idea what we ordered. By this time I wasn't thinking of food all. I was thinking about was how fast this dinner could go.

"So, Edward what do you do now?"

I looked up to meet her eyes. Bella just talked to me. She initiated this and I had to answer.

Hmm, but who to answer? Play it cool? Be honest? How about vague? Gosh, does it really matter now? No, I suppose not.

"I'm the music and composition teacher at Bishop Blanchet High School. I also teach piano."

There. That was cool and honest and just a tad bit of vagueness.

Bella's eyes looked surprised, but then she smiled. And this wasn't one of her 'fake' smiles, nope this one was her genuine real one.

Crap.

"You've always liked music; I suppose it was only natural for you to develop a career out of it. Where did you study?"

"Roosevelt."

Bella looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Sighing, "I studied at Roosevelt University in Chicago. The music conservatory to be precise." I said smoothly.

Way to go, Edward! You sound like a smug dick.

"Roosevelt University?" She breathed. "Wow, congratulations Edward."

And in true Bella fashion she's freaking happy for you. I forgot how kind a person she is.

"Thank you." I muttered.

Our food came and again, Bella and I didn't speak.

Rosalie, I found out, was Bella's roommate in UCLA. She received her degree in sociology and she now acquired a job as a Human Services Coordinator. Jasper lived in Forks and although he received his degree in engineering he took to the law enforcement duties and enrolled in the academy after college. As everyone kept talking amicably I couldn't help but feel torn. I was mad and confused about Bella.

For five years I've lived without her friendship and now that she's back I'm caught between wanting to get back what we had and forgetting about her entirely.

Yes, earlier tonight I was thinking of seeing her again, but I didn't expect this!

I watched her as we all ate. She was beautiful, but I already knew she was. From the first time we met eighteen years ago I knew Bella was beautiful, but now she'd grown up and beautiful didn't seem to cover it. Tonight, she was wearing a sexy looking satin dress in magenta. The front had lace and a zipper and it was really defining all her assets. Ugh, I sound like a high school student.

Whatever, Bella is attractive and her wearing that dress doesn't help matters but so what?

This entire dinner was beyond comprehension and I would bet that both Bella and I felt sufficiently awkward. The perpetrator was Emmett; he orchestrated this whole thing and I was both impressed and angry. Damn it! I'm so torn apart about all this shit.

I suppose I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear what they were currently talking about.

"Edward!"

That snapped me out of it. I looked over to my left and saw Emmett trying to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"So what do you think about the six of us going to Los Angeles for the weekend?"

What?

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

"Dude you and I have been talking about going to Los Angeles or Vegas, remember? Vegas is too clichéd and overrated let's spend the weekend in Cali!"

"Where in California?" I asked.

"LA, duh. Bella will show us all the fun places, won't you Bella?" Emmett asked nicely.

All eyes turned to her including mine.

She was looking at me and I didn't give her an answer.

"Sure, Emmett I'll be happy to if that is where you're going." She answered at last.

Oh hell no!

"What makes you think you're coming?" I snapped before I could take it back.

"I deserve that." Bella said quietly.

And just like that my heart fell apart. I hurt her and like the young friend I used to be with her, I apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Forget it." She replied hastily.

"So it's settled then? Los Angeles for the six of us?" Alice interrupted.

I nodded my head. "Whatever."

"Good." Alice said with a smile.

Bella looked at Rose and Rose and Jasper gave their consent. So it was settled the six of us: me, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all going on a birthday weekend trip to Los Angeles.

What the hell is going on?

Emmett better explain to me why he planned this all out!

I didn't understand this one bit. How is it that three strangers we don't even know all that well are coming on this trip? Forget the fact that we grew up with Bella; we don't know her anymore. How is it that Alice and Emmett could be so welcoming whilst I skeptical?

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella quietly asked.

I took a look around the table. Some of the seats were vacant now; I'm guessing people went to the restrooms or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I tried to smile, but it was a failed attempt.

Bella however, did smile albeit apologetically.

"Happy Birthday Edward."

* * *

Yeah, happy birthday Edward. Bella and friends gate crashed LOL not.

Ahh Edward is all sorts of confused right now. He's mad that she's there but the sparks are about to ignite. :)

The school names I've put are actual schools in the Seattle area. I don't know the area well so please bear with me.

Till next time.

Tina


	11. Emmett's Helping Hand

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

* * *

Chapter 10 : Emmett's Helping Hand

Emmett POV

Dinner was a disaster for lack of a better term.

Edward was pissed off, but at least he wasn't an all around ass. Bella was a nervous wreck, Alice was chatting happily with Jasper, and Rosalie was feeling as guilty as me. To top it all off my parents were oblivious to all that was going on.

I looked over the table and could see Edward chew his ice in a poor attempt to calm down and Bella was eating quietly across from him.

Originally, Rosalie and I were just going to talk and set up a date; we never considered bringing our friends back to each other. It wasn't till Rosalie asked what the deal is with Edward and Bella. I knew then, Bella kept a lot from Rosalie. I gave Rosalie a pretty good summary of Edward and Bella's friendship and I also told her of my assumptions of the both of them secretly in love with each other. In my mind, it made perfect sense for Edward and Bella to be together. Hell, back when we were kids I was betting with Alice when they would get married and have kids of their own.

I was so sure about Edward and Bella, but what I didn't count on was Edward's easily inflatable ego and Bella's backbone. By the time high school rolled around their friendship changed. I'm not sure how it happened, but Bella was less and less present in his life. Finally, straight after their high school graduation Bella just shoves a piece of paper at him and she leaves to go to California. None of us have seen her since. Until now, that is.

We all took Bella's absence hard, but Edward took it the hardest. He eventually left the JC and transferred to Roosevelt University in Chicago. He was there for three years and graduated early from the music conservatory. He came back home a changed man and I was proud of him. He's been doing well since he's been home, but now with Bella back I could see him losing control and fighting desperately to remain calm and collected.

This dinner was supposed to bridge the gap of a lifetime of friendship and re-new old bonds. I should have known it would take more than dinner to fix Edward and Bella.

Although I felt guilty and sad for my brother, I couldn't help the smirk on my face. This whole scene was downright comical.

Edward and Bella so awkward and acting like a couple of teenagers. One of them throwing back the booze to soften the wounds and the other trying to ignore this whole thing completely. It was laughable.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

Without looking at him I answered, "Edward and Bella."

From my peripheral I could see Dad looking at Edward and Bella.

"What have you done Emmett?" He asked quietly so that only I could hear him.

Feigning innocence, "Nothing."

"Edward and Bella are grown adults now; you can't just take matters into your own hands."

"I'm not doing anything that they wouldn't do if the opportunity didn't present itself."

"Be careful Emmett." Dad said seriously.

"I always am." I grinned.

I know that I shouldn't make light of Edward and Bella's situation, but I've learned that laughter is the best tension breaker so with that in mind I started telling some of my most funny work stories. It did the trick and within ten minutes everyone at the table was laughing and having a good time.

By the time the dinner dishes were taken away, Rosalie and I were setting the next phase of our plans into motion.

I took a cursory glance at Bella and Edward every now and then just to make sure they were both playing nice. Fortunately, they were talking quietly with Mom so I resumed my conversation with Rose.

"If we leave tonight we'll be there in two hours and that gives us more time tomorrow instead of rushing through the weekend."

"Where will we stay?"

Good question. Hmm, if I get Alice to book us a few rooms somewhere things might go faster.

"I'll let Alice take care of it."

Rose gave me a calculating look. "Does she even know LA?"

"No, but she knows travel. Trust me, she's going to get us a good deal."

"Alright. If you take care of the accommodations I'll take care of the itinerary."

"Excellent. Now, we just have to make sure Edward and Bella don't screw this up."

"I'll talk to Bella."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll talk to Edward."

Rosalie leaned forward. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I don't know, but I have to try. I do know Edward and if I know anything about Bella I know that she valued Edward's friendship and that if things were different they would still be friends. They were great friends; I don't want to see that wither and die, not when I know they have a second chance to make it right."

"Okay." Rosalie said. "I'll help you. I just hope this doesn't backfire on us."

Yeah. That makes the two of us.

I ordered coffee and dessert for us. While the waiter put in our order I talked with Alice about leaving tonight if she could get all of us accommodations somewhere decent.

"Can you do it Alice?"

She sighed dramatically. "Such short notice, but yes I think I can wiggle my way into the Four Seasons."

Now that our accommodations were being taken care of I had to play the rest of this evening out well otherwise things could go very badly for everyone.

When our dessert and coffee arrived I was going to enjoy it like everyone else, but I was so rudely interrupted by Edward. He unceremoniously got me out of my seat and practically dragged me behind out the restaurant doors leading to the front.

The cold air was a stark contrast to the nice and warm atmosphere we were in earlier. Edward stalked right in front of me and then started pacing around the sidewalk.

"Alright, Edward I know you're upset…" I started.

"Upset?!?" He all but yelled at me. "Upset is an understatement. What in the hell are you doing Emmett?"

Yup, he was pissed. Edward's eyes were red with fury and his chest was heaving.

"I just don't want to sit by and watch you and Bella pass up an opportunity to make things right, to fix things."

"Bella and I should not be your concern."

"I know that," I replied. "But it is my concern when for the past five years my brother is in a severe state of depression that he resorts to moving halfway around the country to get away from everything and to forget about her entirely. It is my business Edward because I'm your older brother making sure that you don't lose your rocker and giving you the swift kick in the ass that you need."

For a while neither of us said anything, but I could see that he was calming down and that he was considering my words.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave me a weary look. "Surprise dinner and a weekend away? Jeez Emmett, why don't you just lock us up together and be done with it?"

He laughed bitterly and I was considering doing just that.

"Think I'll save that for later," I laughed.

"I can't believe you did this," he said.

"Kinda crazy isn't it? I didn't really plan all of this, but everything worked out better than I thought."

He gave me a raised brow. 'Seriously? Emmett I can't be forced to be friends with Bella; it's been too long."

"You're wrong. I know that you want Bella back. It's all you've ever wanted since she's left. I'll help you little brother, but sooner or later you're going to have to man up and do this yourself."

"I never asked you do any of this," he spat angrily.

He was angry again, but I expected that.

"And you'll never have to," I replied.

Edward walked over to the wall and slumped down defeated. He was still pissed and rightly so, but he was also trying once again to remain calm.

I wasn't going to explain any further as to why I'm doing this and he knew better than to question me.

"I'll be inside in a minute,' he said dismissively.

Giving him a hard look I left him sitting against the wall and went back inside.

There were three chairs empty and upon sitting down I found out it was Alice, Bella, and Rosalie who were in the restrooms. I still don't understand why girls go to bathrooms in groups.

I started drinking my coffee and I only paid small attention to Dad and Jasper talking. Apparently, they have worked together a few times this past year; I guess Jasper's work with Chief Swan has crossed over to Dad's help.  
I vaguely noticed the girls returning and I glanced down the table and found Edward sitting rigidly across from Bella. He wasn't paying attention to her and she was busy talking with Alice and Jasper.

Shaking my head I called for the check and then had Alice switch seats with me.

"What are you doing?" I lowly asked him.

Edward looked at me, but said nothing.

"Damn it Edward, play nice with her," I said.

Edward gave me a glare. "I'm not being mean. On the contrary I'm not doing anything remotely engaging so piss off Emmett."

"You're still mad."

"You think?"

"I can hear you," Mom scolded. "Edward Cullen, I brought you up better than this, act like a gentleman!"

I gave Edward an 'Oooh Mom's mad at you' look.

And he glared at me, but he did loosen up a little bit for Mom's benefit.

It was amazing how well Bella was ignoring Edward. I actually thought she'd just sit across from him and throw daggers at him all night, but she didn't. It was Bella that acted above and beyond my expectations; she was doing very well under the circumstances.

I sat next to Edward as I paid the check and when the waiter took it away everyone started getting up and gathering their things. The dinner was finally over and I couldn't have been more happy. Phase one of my plan was complete and now that Edward knew that I was going to continue I felt better about phase two.

When it was my turn to bid Bella goodbye I gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear, "You're amazing Bella Cullen, you really are."

She extricated herself from my arms and when she looked up at me I swear there were a couple of silent tears. "You haven't called me that in years", she whispered fondly. Smiling, "well dear, you've been gone for a while hence me not calling you by your name."

It was true, when she was here with us we used to refer to her as our sister. And on more than one occasion we would claim her as ours. To me, she was always 'Bella Cullen.'

"I don't know if I'm worthy to carry that name," she said sadly.

"You are," I insisted. "You'll always be family no matter what. Now, go with Rosalie and I'll see you in a few hours."

Bella smiled at me and then walked away to meet with Rosalie and Jasper. I waved to them as they got into their cars and then rounded the corner to find Edward and Alice waiting for me.

"Aren't you going with Mom and Dad?" I asked her.

"No, I'm going with you guys. I have to book our hotel and I've got clothes at your place."

Sadly, she did have a mini wardrobe stashed at our apartment. Alice is a frequent visitor so it made sense to have her keep some clothes with us.

The three of us walked to the car and when they both got in I pelted out of there. Edward was quiet and Alice was happy using her BlackBerry booking our flight and hotel. By the time we got back to the apartment she announced our flight left at 12:20 a.m. The flight was approximately two hours so we'd be able to get settled at the hotel no later than four a.m. Our flight back home was early Sunday evening. Now that all the arrangements were made I just had to focus on packing and keeping a close eye on Edward.

"You should start packing," I said as Alice whizzed past us.

He gave me another look but retreated to his room. Knowing I couldn't do anything more for the time being I went and quickly packed an assortment of clothes. It took three minutes tops and when I was finished I found Edward already waiting in the hall.

"You're slow," he said with a slight smirk.

Returning his look I answered, "I'm older."

"Yeah yeah."

Twenty minutes later Alice had our flight information and tickets all printed out. We piled into the Volvo and after sending a text to Rosalie we were on our way to the airport.

* * *

Emmett is all kinds of awesome, isn't he? I know he's being nosy in a way and really pushy, but Edward needs to be pushed.

Rose and Emmett have the best intentions so keep your fingers crossed that this all doesn't end in a big pile of chaos.

To answer some of your questions: Yes, there will be more 'flashback' chapters. We have more E/B history to cover. And no, this rating will not change. No lemons. Sorry if you are expecting that, but no, I'm not going to write any for this fic.

Till next time.

Tina


	12. Thirteen Years Ago

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen!

* * *

Chapter 11 : Thirteen Years Ago

Third Person POV

**13 years ago**

You're first kiss should be magical. It should be awesome, fantastic, wonderful, spectacular, and all those good adjectives, but for Bella hers was alarming.

Bella and Edward were at his house playing as usual. At ten years old and in the fifth grade Bella and Edward were into board games, books, music and sports. Today Edward had a piano lesson and when his tutor came Bella would go play with Alice.

"Edward! Emily is here for your lesson!" Esme called.

"Coming!" he hollered back. "See you in an hour Bella!"

Bella sighed. She loved when Edward played the piano; he was so good and at such a young age! Many times after Ms. Emily left Bella would come downstairs and find Edward still seated on the piano bench. Edward would give her a goofy smile and then he would play Bella her favorite lullaby "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

Now that Edward left Bella to attend to his piano lesson Bella got up from Edward's bed and went down the hall to Alice's room. Usually, Bella found Alice playing with her Barbie dolls or watching a movie.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey, Alice," Bella replied. "Can I play with you?"

"Of course! Is Edward practicing piano?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "You want to play with the Barbie dolls?"

"Yes!" Alice cried happily.

The girls played together for over an hour and Bella was so immersed with Barbie land that she forgot about Edward. It wasn't until Mrs. Cullen came upstairs with a fresh pile of Alice's laundry did Bella realize that Edward was waiting for her downstairs.

"Edward is waiting downstairs for you Bella. His piano lesson is finished," Mrs. Cullen said.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "I'll see you later Alice."

"Bye Bella!" Alice called gaily.

Bella carefully went downstairs and when she entered the living room she cautiously looked at Edward. He was still seated at the piano bench with a songbook in his hands. His eyes were lazily looking through the song selections and when Bella got closer he gave her a little nod.

This was their ritual. Bella would stand by the piano and Edward would play her a few songs and finally end with Bella's favorite childhood lullaby. All of this would go unspoken because neither of them needed to speak they understood each other. Edward needed to keep practicing and he loved playing for Bella. Bella loved it when Edward played for her.

Today, Edward played Beethoven's "Fur Elise" and it wasn't the first time Bella heard him play this piece; however, it was the first time he played it well. Edward picked up new pieces easily most of the time, but every now and then he would run into a piece he needed extra work in. After he played another song he ended it with Bella's "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

"Thank you Edward," Bella said softly after he finished.

Edward smiled at Bella. "You're welcome Bella."

"You did better with the first song today. Practice makes perfect."

"Thanks. Emily was happy that I improved."

Edward got up from the piano bench and then motioned for Bella to follow him in the play room.

It was in the middle of the school year when Edward and Bella were called into the principal's office. Neither of them couldn't think about any bad thing they've done in the year so far and that meant they were going to be merited with some sort of academic award or certificate.

"What do you we're in here for?" Edward whispered to Bella.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

The office was small and cramped with piles of papers and there were a few dead plants and an old pile of candy in a glass bowl. This place was weird in Edward's and Bella's terms.

Bella tried not to fidget and Edward reached out to comfortingly pat her hand.

"It's okay, Bella," he said. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Bella bit her bottom lip furiously. Despite being here with Edward she still hated being in the principal's office; it made her feel very self conscious and not in a god way.

The duo sat there for nearly seven minutes until the door opened and in walked their principal Mr. Smith. He was a middle-aged man with a balding head of hair. His smile was jovial as he laid his grey eyes on the young pair.

"Edward! Isabella!" He cheerfully greeted them with a handshake. Once pleasantries were exchanged Mr. Smith went straight to business and explained to them the reason for them being brought out of class that day.

"You're both excellent students and I think you two would be perfect for our little after school program." he said. Mr. Smith went on to tell them of the tutoring program the elementary school was holding. It was a new addition that year and the idea was to have the upperclassmen tutor the lowerclassmen. It provided the older students good lessons in responsibility and character building and the younger students would gain better understanding and guidance from the older students.

"So, what do you say?" Mr. Smith asked.

Bella blinked. Her tutor a second grader? It didn't sound bad at all to her, but would Edward do it? He already had baseball practice and piano lessons and Bella had Girl Scouts. Could they manage one more extracurricular?

Edward looked at Bella. He wanted to say yes because it sounded like fun and it was something he and Bella could do together and truth be told, all their after school activities didn't involve spending time with each other and Edward missed her.

"Yes, we'll do it," Edward replied for the two of them.

Bella didn't say anything all she did was nod and smile at all the right times.

Tutoring was fun for both of them. Edward was right, it was something they could do together and he really enjoyed spending time with Bella even if it was in the school library with a seven year old breathing down their necks.

On this particular day, Edward was tutoring a girl named Heidi and Bella was tutoring a boy named James. Heidi needed help in math and James in Reading Comprehension.

Often times, Edward and Bella would tutor at the same times mainly due to the fact that they had a similar schedule and because both of them relied on either Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Swan for rides.

As James read the paragraph about airplanes Bella looked up and met Edward's gaze. He was looking at her again and she honestly wasn't peeved that he kept looking at her rather than looking at the subtraction sheet before him.

James finished reading and then Bella pointed out the questions on the next page.

Meanwhile, Edward was instructing Heidi on her subtraction problems. Heidi had a difficulty with counting out loud instead of silently in her head. Edward was telling her to keep the larger number in her head and count backwards. It was a method that worked for him thus far and if he could use it…

Bella looked at her digital Care Bears watch and sighed in relief. Less than five minutes till tutoring was done. She loved tutoring, but she was looking forward to Mrs. Cullen's spaghetti and meatballs. It was her favorite dish and tonight they were celebrating Bella's achievement in getting a new badge for Girl Scouts.

James finished two questions and Bella told him to put it away and that they would finish it next time.

"Thanks Bella," James said with genuine happiness. It was very well known that James who was in the third grade had a little crush on Bella. Bella was nice, but Edward hated the poor kid.

"You're welcome James," Bella replied kindly.

Before Edward had an opportunity to scare James his mother came to get him. James waved to Bella and then he was out of sight.

Bella started putting away some of her materials and then she glanced at Edward. Heidi was gone too now and now Edward was cleaning up his end of the table.

It was almost time for Mrs. Cullen to pick them up and they both wanted to be ready to go.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said rather tentatively. "Can you come here for a second?"

Bella stuffed her pencil case inside her backpack and then walked around the table so that she was standing in front of Edward who was seated on one of the chairs.

"Yeah?"

Edward looked at her and smiled. He slowly got up from his seat and then he was standing in front of Bella. At this point in their lives Edward stood a few inches taller than Bella. He lowered his eyes and bent down a little and tapped his cheek with his index finger.

Bella's eyes grew wide.

Edward was indicating for her to give him a kiss on the cheek?!? In all their years of friendship Edward had never asked for a kiss.

Bella was having an internal battle with herself. If she kissed him then that meant she liked him right? If she didn't kiss him then it meant she hated him. Oh dear, she loved Edward dearly, but only in a best friend way. Besides, they were ten years old! They didn't need to be kissing!

But for some unexplainable reason Bella stepped on her tip-toes and placed a swift kiss on Edward's cheek. It was quick. It was soft. It wasn't lingering.

See? Just friends.

When it was over, and it was over rather fast, Edward went back to cleaning up his area and acted like nothing had transpired between them. Well, really, nothing had transpired between them.

Right?

Since Edward acted like nothing had happened Bella took after him and that night when they had dinner she chatted animatedly with Alice and Emmett and blushed profusely when her parents and Edward's parents congratulated her on receiving her "Art in the Home Junior" badge for Girl Scouts Junior.

Before Bella put her coat on Edward gently grabbed her hand and led them to the kitchen. It was just them two since both sets of parents were in the hallway talking and putting their coats on. Alice and Emmett were already in bed, but Edward's parents allowed him to stay up to say bye to Bella.

"What's up Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at Bella and then to her utter surprise, he stepped forward and kissed her squarely on her lips. This kiss wasn't like the one Bella gave Edward at the library. No, this kiss was lips on lips contact and it was their first kiss.

Bella didn't kiss him back. She was far too alarmed at Edward's sudden affections.

This kiss was nice, Bella had to admit. Edward's lips were nice and soft and he wasn't putting too much pressure on her. It was just a kiss.

When Edward pulled away from Bella he gave her another smile and then said, "Goodnight Bella."

That night when Bella went to bed she thought about Edward's actions. It was so unlike him to do this to her. She didn't know what any of this meant and Edward? What is he thinking?

Bella loved Edward as a brother she never ever saw him more than an older brother type and she knew she didn't give him any indication to make him think otherwise. So back to the question: What is he thinking?

Edward Cullen was in quite the predicament.

He kissed his best friend and he felt bad for doing it.

Why did he kiss her?

It all started at recess…

Edward was playing kickball with a couple of his school friends. They were all lazily talking about the girls in their grade and when Marcus brought up Bella they all teased Edward mercilessly about his girl. It was a known fact in Forks Elementary School that Bella Swan was Edward Cullen's girl whether you believed them to be best friends, brother and sister, or girlfriend and boyfriend. Yes, the fifth graders all had their own opinions about Edward and Bella.

Edward was very well aware of the student body interest in his and Bella's relationship, but he always set the record straight. "She's like my sister."

Only she wasn't.

This time their teasing set something off in Edward. He only saw Bella as one of his closest and best friends. It didn't matter that she was a girl and that they did almost everything together. Never before had the teasing effected him; so Edward being the slightly rash and impulsive person that he is, he formed an idea. An idea to see if he liked Bella the way that some kids swore he did.

Today they had tutoring and when James and Heidi left he asked Bella to give him a kiss. What better way to find out if he likes her then to give her a test to see if she likes him? Bella did kiss him, but it was so quick that Edward could have forgotten the feel of her lips on his cheek if he blinked.

Time for test number two he thought.

This time he kissed Bella. In Edward's mind it was no big deal. Sure, he had never kissed a girl before, but how hard could it be? And it was his best friend for crying out loud!

He just kissed her on the lips and let's just say it wasn't like kissing your mother. No, Edward felt okay to be kissing Bella. In fact, he felt like it was very natural for him to do so. But on another hand he felt like he owed Bella an explanation. Edward knew Bella wasn't the impulsive type and his kissing her more or less shocked her. Gosh, he was such a doofus. He was battling with his own insecurities that he forgot to take care of Bella. He would have to explain everything to her tomorrow.

Even though he kissed Bella he still saw her as a sister and he knew they weren't meant to be with each other in the girlfriend/boyfriend aspect. Forget the fact that in the sixth grade everyone starts pairing off and starts having 'girlfriend/boyfriends' they were in fifth grade and Edward would worry about getting a girlfriend next year.

The next day at school Edward, Alice, and Bella were all walking together. When Alice went with one of her friends Edward took the opportunity to straighten things out with Bella.

He carefully explained why he kissed her. He said he wanted to know how it would feel like and because Marcus was ragging on him about their friendship. Bella was saddened that Edward kissed her only for his friends benefit because sometime between last night and this morning she was convinced Edward Cullen had a crush on her and she liked it. Now, after hearing that he only kissed her to experiment she was saddened, but she let it go and pretended it was no big deal. If he wasn't making a fuss about it then she wouldn't either.

"So, are we okay Bella?" Edward asked gauging her reaction. He was half hoping she'd slap him in anger for his stupidity and insecurity. But, her hand never came up to strike him. Instead she rolled her eyes and said, "Duh Edward. We're cool."

Thus were the woes of Edward and Bella's fifth grade year.

* * *

Awww first kisses! Remember those?

This was another 'flashback' chapter and the next chapter will be back to present day.

Till next time.

Tina


	13. Both You and Edward Suck

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen! You're such a great help and my number 1 cheerleader. :)

* * *

Chapter 12 : Both You and Edward Suck

Bella's POV

I glared daggers at Rosalie throughout the whole drive to the airport. When I moved back here in Seattle I never once I thought I'd be boarding a plane to the very place I had left. Shit, not even a week and I'm already heading to Los Angeles. I blame Rosalie. It's her and that conniving Emmett. They just had to stick their noses where they don't belong.

"Why are we going?" I whined.

"Because Edward invited us," Rose replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Correction, you and Emmett invited us. And why is Jasper going? Nobody knows him!"

"Will you shut up Bella? I'm sick of your nagging. This is for your own good!"

"How is going to Los Angeles with Edward and his family 'for my own good'?"

"You need them in your life again. Stop trying to run and hide. Bella, you've ran already you should know by now that you can't hide."

I hate when Rosalie is right.

We were nearing the airport and I knew it was too late to back out. I had my chance right there in the restaurant, but what did I do? I effing offered to show them around town. Brilliant idea, Bella!

Dinner was a fiasco. I knew we were in trouble when Rosalie insisted that we go say 'hi' to Emmett and then when I found out she and Emmett planned the whole damn thing I was almost ready to bolt and get the hell out of there, but then I reminded myself that I look awesome tonight and that playing around with Edward would be a nice incentive.

However, playing with Edward didn't work. I wanted so desperately to play coy and aloof, but that wasn't me and for some selfless reason I decided to be me. The new me I should say. The new me is mature, cool, interesting, intelligent, and well mannered. So I brought my A-game tonight and acted like a perfectly well manned young adult. I talked and caught up with Carlisle and Esme and I even managed to talk a bit with Edward. Okay, I admit talking with Edward was harder than I thought it would be and that is solely because he still makes my stomach flutter with butterflies, but I did talk to him like a semi-normal person and I was proud of myself for doing so.

Although dinner was a fiasco I was still enthralled by Edward. And dare I say? I was impressed. After growing up with the guy I wasn't impressed with him anymore because I came to terms with the fact that Edward Cullen is an extraordinary person and that some people are blessed with everything. But when he told me he left Forks and went to school in Chicago it wowed me. I remember right before I left he was going to the local JC. Huh, guess things change.

But why?

Chicago is a long way from Washington and yeah okay, so is California, but it's only a two hour plane ride! Chicago is halfway around the nation!

I sighed because suddenly the light bulb went off in my head and I remembered what he studied. He said he went to Roosevelt University and studied at the music conservatory. That was mind blowing and it brought me a certain pride knowing that Edward went to such a prestigious school and to top it all off he works at a private school.

This Edward, the one at dinner seemed so different than the one I left behind in high school when we were eighteen years old.

Although, there were certain things about this Edward that still reminded me of the one I used to know. Like for instance, when Edward practically ignored me it reminded me of the times he would do that to those people he was forced to endure for long periods of time. And the way he casually bragged about his achievements, yes there was a small undertone of smugness, but I knew Edward was trying to compose himself. After all, Esme did bring him up better than that.

"Come on Izzy, don't be mad. This is going to be a great weekend all you have to do is try," Rose said as she parked the car.

"I have to try what?" I asked even though I knew what she was saying.

"Just try to be the good girl I know you are," she replied.

"Rosie, we aren't ready to do this. Edward and I are not friends anymore… I barely know him now."

"All the more reason to get to know him again. You were friends Bella. Please tell me that a childhood together did not go to waste."

FML, I really hate when Rose does this. Does she always have to be so damn right?

"He doesn't even want me here," I whined.

"If he didn't want you here he'd have made it clear. Trust me Bella, he wants to know you again too."

I didn't reply. Rosalie went to get out bags from the trunk and then I got a text from Jasper.

_Are you okay?_

I smiled. Though I only knew him for a short period of time I could see him as a genuine good friend.

_I'll be okay._

_You sure? This is some pretty deep shit we're about to delve into._

Hah. Jasper hit the nail on the head with that one.

_No kidding. But thanks for the comfort. I may need it in the next 12 hours._

_Don't hesitate to talk to me, sweetie._

Gosh, I love Jasper. He's like the best boy BFF ever. He's charming, nice, cute, polite, understanding. He's like a boy version of Rose.

_Thanks. You here?_

"Behind you darlin'," a voice said from outside.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Jasper!" I cried opening the car door. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Bella," he laughed in delight. "Couldn't resist."

"Hey, Jasper," said Rosalie from behind him.

The three of us collected our bags and then we met Alice, Emmett, and Edward at the terminal.

The six of us all said 'hi' but me and Edward just gave each other a little nod and then he sat down with Emmett and I with Rosalie.

Yeah, we were being childish, but I wasn't about to strike up a conversation with him in the middle of the terminal. I mean really, what was I supposed to do? Say, "Hey Edward! Let's catch up before we board the plane!" Yeah right.

Alice and Rosalie took me to get coffee and as we strolled through the airport I was momentarily distracted. Too bad it didn't last.

"Bella, why won't you talk to him?" Alice asked sadly.

If there's one thing I really hate it's making Alice hurt. I grew up with the girl and I still consider her my little sister. Goodness I felt like such a jerk for leaving her.

"I don't what to say Alice," I admitted.

"Say you missed him," she said.

I looked at her sad little face. That alone was enough to make me feel like a world class bitch.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said at last. It was all I could say for now.

"I know why you left. And that isn't important to me anymore. What is important to me is that you don't shut us out! I want us to be a family again."

"I want that to Alice," I said slowly. "But I've been gone for a long time I can see things have changed. And I don't know if it's a good idea to be with him, hell I don't even think I should be here! Emmett called me by our name! Yes," I said with a slight quiver in my voice now. "He called me Bella Cullen and do you how long it's been since I've been called that? It hurt me so much to hear him call me that because I know I'm not worth to be called that anymore! What I did was terrible and selfish and I'm so sorry Alice!"

All the while Rosalie remained silent. She just stood behind me with a comforting arm and let me get it all out. I hadn't planned to cry and make a fool of myself in the middle of the airport and I definitely hadn't planned on apologizing to Alice.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry too! I didn't mean to make you feel bad for leaving, believe me I get why you did and I applaud you for it, but I missed you so much! And Emmett did and Edward was a mess without you."

Everything was happening all at once. Alice and my healing and her words stung. They missed me. And by they, I mean Edward.

He missed me. Now that's both Emmett and Alice saying that…

But it doesn't mean anything till I actually talk to Edward. None of these words mean anything until I say them to the right person.

Alice and I hugged and just like that I knew we were good. We're girls, emotional debacles is what we do. And it wouldn't be official between us until we cried. That's just how Alice and I rolled.

Thankfully Rose isn't a jealous friend. After Alice and I made up the three of went to get our coffee. While we were in line Rose and Alice were talking about the trip and how we'd be paired off. Unsurprisingly I would be paired off with Edward. Both of them vehemently told me it was time for me to be the adult and fix my relationship with Edward.

"It's a second chance Bella. Don't let it go to waste," Alice said.

"Stop running Izzy. You're better than this."

Yeah, I thought to myself. I am better than this. This is Edward freaking Cullen and I am Bella freaking Swan. I've grown up since high school I've got backbone now and I should not be afraid of opening my heart to his friendship again. Yes, I've got a lot of explaining and apologizing to do, but if Edward and I could survive this weekend then I knew we'd be okay.

"You're right!" I said feeling empowered. "I'm not in high school anymore, I can do this!"

Alice and Rose smiled and handed me my coffee.

"Stop stressing. Edward stresses enough for the both of you," Alice teased. "He's going to act like a dick, but he'll come around. He's always had a soft spot for you Bella."

I gulped. I wanted to fix things between us, but I was scared. Knowing what to do and actually doing it are two different things.

I silently sat down with the girls and didn't talk to anyone till it was time to board the plane. As luck would have it I was seated with Alice and Jasper. It made me a little bit nervous that I wasn't with Rose, but I couldn't do anything about it.

The flight was about two hours long and before I could get comfortable and try to sleep Alice and Jasper began talking to me. They both tried consoling me and giving me words of encouragement. I found them only slightly annoying.

"Bella, you'll feel better when you and Edward sort this out," Jasper said confidently.

How he knew everything about me and Edward I will never know.

"They're both being a bunch of five year olds," Alice grumbled.

And cue annoying little sister.

"I messed everything up," I said sadly. "And it's true Alice don't say otherwise. If I was just…"

"No, don't say it," Jasper said fiercely. "Don't go down the 'what if' road. What's done is done. Now, is the time to be brave and fix things."

Their words helped and I was very grateful for my friends it was just that overwhelming fear of Edward rejecting me. Forget him rejecting me as a romantic hopeful if he didn't even want to be friends then I was sure this move to Seattle wasn't such a bright idea.

The three of us quieted down and I tried to scan the aisle for Rose and found her talking to Emmett and Edward? Edward was paying attention to whatever the hell she was talking about and that both thrilled and frightened me. What on earth is Rosalie doing?

Deciding it was better not knowing I sat back and closed my eyes. Maybe if I sleep for the rest of the way Divine Revelation will come to me and have this all sorted out for me.

I fell into a deep slumber and was awoken by Jasper.

"We're here," he said gently giving me a smile.

Fabulous.

I grabbed my purse and followed somewhat sleepily behind Alice. Luckily, I had Jasper to help me along the way. When the six of us were off the plane we all walked to the baggage claim. I noticed Edward look more relaxed than when I had seen him a few hours ago when we were boarding. I guess Emmett and Rose knocked some sense into them.

One could only hope.

I practically slept walk my way to baggage claim. LAX is always crazy and it's in these funky hours that the Hollywood stars come back home to LA. After shooting abroad they come back here for God known's what. This time it was one of those chicks from the Disney channel. Ugh. Damn paparazzi wouldn't stop taking pictures of the poor girl.

We managed to maneuver our way around them and finally after we got our bags we went to the front to find our rental. Alice took the liberty to get us a car. So here we were in Los Angeles in our rented SUV.

The guys loaded the trunk and I scrambled into the back. Rose sat next to me with Alice in front of us. It must have taken us nearly forty-five minutes to get out of LAX. What with the walking, the paparazzi, getting the car, loading the car, and traffic. Ugh. Now I remembered why I hate LA.

I dozed off in the car and was once again awoken by Alice.

"Time to get checked in," she said. "We need to sleep because we are all waking up bright and early in a few hours! We're hitting up Disneyland and then Rose and I will confer later on what else we can squeeze in."

Well, I guess that means I'm not the tour guide. Yay.

And then I remembered why I wasn't the tour guide. I had some making up to do with Edward and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Alice got two rooms. One for the guys and one for us girls.

When Alice and Emmett checked in I sat down on one of the chairs ready to fall asleep.

As I closed my eyes a soft voice said, "Tired Bella?"

I opened my eyes again. "Yeah," I replied lamely.

Edward quietly laughed. "You always were delicate."

I decided to let that comment slide.

"I need my sleep," I whined. "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning and Alice wants us to head to Anaheim by eight. Forget it."

"Oh come on Bella, you know she gets what she wants."

I grunted. "Yeah, yeah. I look forward to falling asleep on the 'Small World' ride."

It didn't go unnoticed that Edward and I were actually having a nice, friendly conversation. And he was the one to initiate it. Maybe this trip was a good idea.

"I'm sleepy."

"I see that."

"Is Alice done yet?"

"Yes. She and Emmett are coming over here now."

We stopped talking and then Rose grabbed my hand and we followed Alice up to our room.

The six of us were now divided into girls and boys and after giving Emmett, Edward, and Jasper a wave I walked inside my room and found a bed. There were two so Rose and I opted to bunk together.

I was in the bathroom changing when the door burst open and in walked Rose.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"So then you don't want to know what Emmett and Edward and I talked about?"

"I'm up."

Alice laughed as she walked into the bathroom. "Do tell Rose."

"Well, I simply told Edward that he was acting like a pansy and if he had any balls left he should man up and talk to Bella. To say he was surprised that I ripped him apart without even actually knowing him is an understatement. He was livid, but he got over it. Emmett tired the subtle coaxing approach, but guys need a firmer hand sometimes. And I'm not afraid to make people cry."

"Wow," I said. "You really defended me Rose."

"No, I didn't. I may love you Izzy, but you are in the wrong here too. And for the record both you and Edward suck." And with that she smiled at me and left the bathroom.

I looked at Alice and then she cheerfully said, "Bedtime! We have to be at Anaheim by nine."

I groaned. It was three-thirty am and I had this sinking feeling that I would need coffee in a few hours. Lots of coffee to get me through the day.

Coming on this trip was one step, Edward not being a total dick was another, and now getting us to talk to each other about the things that matter was the next step. I knew now we could both carry on a normal conversation and that was just a bonus point.

I sighed as I turned over to my side. In a few hours I would have an opportunity to talk to him. I just hoped I wouldn't fall apart in the process. The only comforting thing I had was that I knew Edward wanted me in his life again. He made it clear when I saw him at Wal-Mart. Even though I knew he wanted me back it scared me to think about in what capacity. I wanted to fix our friendship, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I loved so much more than that.

* * *

A/N: We're off to California now. If you get sick in the air then I'd advise you to bring a barf bag. Or take some Dramamine. :)

So. When/If Bella apologizes and talks with Edward do you think he'll be receptive? And I'd like to thank **Aggie94 **for dubbing my Edward and Bella as _Emoward _and _Pissella. _That really made me LOL and I've taken to calling them by that...

Till next time.

Tina


	14. Disneyland

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy Cullen. :)

FF had some posting glitches a day or so ago and now I'm re-posting chapter 13.

BTW: any of you seen the NM trailer? The new one that just came out? I effing cried when I saw it. I'm going to be a mess when I see the actual movie....

* * *

Chapter 13 : Disneyland

Edward POV

Eight o'clock in the morning is terrible.

Alice, Emmett, Bella, Rose, Jasper, and I stood in the relatively short line to the Disneyland park. We all decided to purchase annual passes because getting a ticket for today would be a waste of money. What with the pricings it just wouldn't be sensible.

We walked through the opening gate and after consulting the map we found out we were now on Main St. All of us looked around and just simultaneously started walking down the street.

Alice, Bella, and Rose were all huddled together and I frowned. Oddly enough, I wanted Bella to pay more attention to me, but since we'd arrived she'd kept her distance and had otherwise been preoccupied with Alice and Rose. Before, when we were kids Bella and I would pair up and we'd be glued to each other for the whole day at a place like this.

I yawned as we approached Fantasyland. I guess the girls took the liberty to decide where we would hit up first.

Alice wanted to ride 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' Rose wanted to go on the spinning teacups and Bella was eager to go on the Peter Pan ride. I laughed quietly to myself at the girls overall enthusiasm.

The lines weren't long at all at this hour and I was starting to like Disneyland at this early hour. As we walked with the small crowd Alice began barking instructions on the pairs. She claimed Emmett and Jasper opted for Bella which left Rosalie, Bella's very intimidating friend. I was wary about having to sit with her in this ride. Last night's plane ride was enough for me to conclude that Rosalie wouldn't feel sorry for me in the slightest if I didn't make up with Bella during this trip.

Rosalie was quick to call me out on all my old bullshit. She no doubt blamed me for Bella's reluctance to spend time with my family. I felt angry that Rose was so quick to judge me and she had no right to speak so passionately to me, but for some reason it made me feel happy that Bella had such a loyal and fierce friend in her corner.

"Get in," Rose said nudging me with her arm.

I automatically got inside the small kart and Rose slipped in beside me. When we were secure and moving along with the ride she dropped her voice so that no one else could hear us.

"You and Bella will eventually be paired together for a ride, but for now you're stuck with me buddy."

I suppressed a groan.

"Don't look so sick Edward. People are going to think you don't like me," she laughed.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"No, it's not," Rose disagreed. "Do you honestly think Alice and I would allow World War III to happen today? Give us credit Edward, we've thought this thing through. It's almost fool proof."

"Almost fool proof?"

"Well," Rose said giving me a pensive look. "It all depends on you and Bella. If you guys do it the right way then yes, this trip is fool proof. So much depends on you two. Don't screw this up," she hissed as the ride came to a stop.

I looked around wearily. I hadn't even noticed the ride was over.

We walked to the next ride and waited in line. It was nearing nine o'clock and I was shuffling my feet along when Emmett decided to switch around the pairs. Him and Bella, Jasper and Rose, and me and Alice. This ride was Bella's favorite, the Peter Pan one.

Alice and I sat down on the ship-like car ride. The ride was programmed to glide us all through Neverland. At certain points Alice squealed in fear as there were sudden small jerky movements, but otherwise it was okay.

When we walked to the exit Bella was laughing and smacking Emmett on the arm. Surprisingly, that made a little jealous.

How is it that Bella could act so friendly and carefree with Alice and Emmett? A voice in my head said that that should be me, not Emmett. I was her best friend. I was the one who knew her so well.

Sighing, I realized it was probably easier for her to be comfortable around them because she didn't have a falling out with them. Nope, Bella was cool with my siblings and she wasn't as close so it made perfect sense for her to be so 'buddy-buddy' with them.

"Hey, let's go to the carousel!" Bella said pulling on Emmett's arm.

And there goes my brother and my once best friend.

I couldn't believe it. Seeing them together made me sick and yeah I know Emmett loves her like a little sister, but I was getting increasingly jealous at their closeness.

"Calm down Edward," Jasper said to me grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to be paired with her this time."

Before I could protest or give a small cry of triumph Alice and Rose poked me in the back and had me start walking.

"Alright, I've got Jasper," Alice said.

"I've got Rose," said Emmett.

"And that leaves Edward and Bella."

I gave Bella a comforting smile and she just blinked then walked over to one of the horses.

So, she was going to give me the silent treatment.

I followed Bella and was pleasantly surprised that I didn't have to help her up on the horse. I stayed right next to her and put my right hand on the pole to grab it for support.

Neither of us had spoken and when the carousel started Bella clumsily leaned to her left. She looked about to fall so I hastily reached out with both arms and pushed her back on her seat.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome Bella," I replied.

Alright, I told myself. You can do this. You can talk to her. Come on Cullen!

"Are you enjoying the ride?" I asked her.

She looked down at me and for a moment I thought she wouldn't reply, but then she formed a tiny smile on her face and said, "Yeah, it makes me remember the times we'd do this at the fair every summer."

The fair.

Every summer we'd go to the Seattle County Fair and every summer I would take Bella to the carousel. It was one of her favorites and each year we grew older she still wanted to ride it. I never understood why she loved it so.

"I remember," I replied. "Before we'd leave I'd take you on the carousel and then we'd go get more funnel cake."

"It was our tradition," she said fondly. "You never complained."

I shrugged. "Why would I? It made you happy and that made me happy."

Bella looked at me somewhat wistfully and then she looked straight ahead. The carousel ride had barely started and Bella and I were once again not speaking.

Why is this so hard?

I sighed and decided to take a chance.

"How do you like being back in Washington?" I asked randomly.

Without looking at me she answered, "I like it. It takes some readjusting, but I'm getting there."

"When does the school year start for you?"

"The fourth of September. What about you?" she asked.

"The twenty-eight of August."

"You teach at a private school don't you?"

"Yeah. I've been teaching since last year. This is your first teaching job?"

"Yup. Straight out of school. I'm a newbie."

"You want to go to graduate school?" I inquired.

"Ultimately I will. With my line of studying it's just better if I go to graduate school. Maybe next year I'll apply around here."

I was about to question her further but the ride stopped indicating that it was over. I helped Bella off of the horse and then we made our exit. Once we met up with the others we all took off to the Snow White ride and then afterward we'd be doing the spinning teacups.

Bella moved away from me and went to Rose and Alice. I looked at her in defeat and sadly walked with Emmett and Jasper. We were divided again. The boys all together and the girls huddle in front of us. I couldn't hear what the girls were talking about so I focused my attention on Emmett.

"She won't even talk to me," I said glumly.

Emmett gave me a sympathetic look. "This is hard for her Edward. Just give it some time. I predict that by the time the fireworks go off tonight you and Bella will have gotten somewhere."

Yeah, I hope I thought bitterly to myself.

I rode with Alice on this ride and teased her that she was an uncanny resemblance to Snow White. What with the ebony hair, pale skin, and her preppy attitude that her Prince Charming is out there to find her.

"Shut up!" she said laughing. "If I'm Snow White then who is Rose?"

I thought for a moment. "Sleeping Beauty." I said at last. "I'd have given her Cinderella, but Cindy is too good of a compliment for her."

"And Bella?" Alice pressed.

"Belle." I said simply.

Alice nodded. She understood why I didn't have to explain.

For the spinning teacups we divided into two groups. Alice, Bella, and me. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. I was happy that the line wasn't long and that was solely due to the early hour we arrived at the park.

Alice, Bella, and I got an orange teacup and the others got inside a purple teacup. Bella was positioned between me and Alice. As the only guy in this group I let the ladies go first. Alice scrambled inside with Bella following suit and that left me to sit beside Bella. Bella and I put our hands on the steering wheel and Alice whipped out her digital camera.

"Smile Belly and Eddie!" she said using her own childhood nicknames for us.

I would venture a guess that neither Bella nor I have been called that since Alice was eight years old. Nevertheless, Bella and I turned to face Alice and I brought my arm around Bella's shoulder and Alice clicked the button.

"Oooh," she said. "That's a good one. Here Edward take my photo with Bella." Alice handed me the camera and I took a picture of the two of them doing silly faces.

"Very nice," I said handing the camera back to Alice.

The ride started and the three of us frantically turned the wheel. Alice and Bella were laughing and screaming and I felt my own smile tug at the corners of my lips. I had forgotten how sweet Bella's laughter sounded like. It literally reminded me of bell like wind chimes. Soft, pretty, musical, and carefree.

We were spinning pretty fast and I ended up being thrust to Bella's side a few times. Bella didn't recoil but I chalked it up as her thinking it was the ride which it was for the most part.

By the end of the ride I felt a little dizzy.

"Oh gosh!" Bella sighed. "Any longer on that ride and I would have been throwing up on you all."

"Ewww," said Alice making a face.

I laughed. "Remember Alice, Bella gets motion sickness. She's going to have to ride with one of us guys when we go on Space Mountain."

Bella groaned. "That ride is crazy. I won't be able to survive it."

"Oh hush," Rose said coming over to Bella's side. "What do you guys say to a little snack and then hitting up Frontier land?"

We all agreed that getting snacks and drinks was a good idea. The six of us exited Fantasy land and while we walked to Frontier land the girls got water bottles and popcorn and cookies. We were halfway to Frontier land when Emmett stopped at a vendor to get himself a churro. Jasper also got one and I got myself a soda. We were all munching and somehow I found myself walking beside Bella and Emmett with me in the middle. Emmett was breaking pieces of his churro and handing it to Alice and Bella was nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie. I looked at her and couldn't make up any discomfort on her face. She looked fine and she didn't even get fazed that she was walking next to granted, she had Rose on her other side but still. I was wondering what we would be doing in Frontier land because sadly, I wasn't very familiar with Disneyland. Alice, Emmett, and I have only been here two or three times and that was when we were children. Rose said we'd be hitting up the Haunted mansion, the Pirates ride, Indiana Jones and the Aladdin magic carpet ride amongst other things.

Alice and Emmet were excited and eating up this experience like two kids at a candy store.

I finished my soda and tossed it effortlessly in a nearby trash can.

"And he scores!" Emmett cheered.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and his childish but playful antics.

"That shit was easy," I said.

"Dude, some things come easy for you. Remember all those games?" he asked referring to my time on the boys varsity basketball team.

"Yeah, I remember Emmett. Shit seems like a lifetime ago," I replied.

"Aww come on Eddie. High school was your kingdom," he chided.

I didn't want Emmett to bring up high school. Not now in front of Bella.

I chanced a peak at Bella from my peripheral and could see her rolling her eyes at our conversation.

"Look," Emmett said pointing to Bella. "Bella remembers high school. Don't you remember Eddie's games, Bells?"

"Yeah, I remember," Bella replied. "I remember freshmen year when all the cheerleaders jumped him." She added as an afterthought.

I frowned because of course Bella would remember me at my worst.

"Eddie here was quite the hot little thing back in the day, wasn't he Bells?" Emmett said edging us both on. I wanted him to shut up!

To my surprise Bella laughed. "He certainly was. But that shit started at preschool for him if I remember correctly."

Great. Now they paired up to gang up on me.

"Be nice," I said to them.

Emmett and Bella laughed. "Can't help it if Eddie is a pretty boy."

"I like pretty boys," Bella said lowly and I was almost sure she said it for me to hear.

Emmett and Bella stopped teasing me and then we all got in line for the Haunted mansion ride. Once again we were paired up in twos. Emmett and Bella, me and Alice and Rose and Jasper. This line was longer and we waited nearly twenty minutes and I suggested we come back later but Rose and Bella explained that a twenty minute wait was fine compared to what could be an hour in a half wait if we leave now and come back later. I marveled at the popularity of the ride and both Bella and Rose said it was a favorite amongst a lot of tourists. I asked him how they knew so much about Disneyland and they answered that during their college days they often visited Anaheim and Pasadena and Los Angeles.

"So you guys know the area well?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, we've lived her for the past five years," Bella replied dryly.

"Where are your favorite places?" I asked.

"Rose loves old Pasadena because of the old town feeling and she loves shopping in downtown Pasadena. I admit I love downtown LA. They took a lot of the old things away and have it replaced with some cool shops and restaurants. We both adore Disneyland and the beaches here are nice."

"Oooh! Which beaches have you guys gone to?" Alice asked interested.

"Huntington is pretty basic and at one end they have a dog beach," Bella explained. "But sometimes when there's krill the water looks nasty. I prefer Laguna Beach. The water is clearer and it's a bit cooler there, but it's lovely not to mention the shops."

'What about Malibu or Venice?" Alice asked.

"Good beaches but overcrowded," Rose replied. "Bella and I just usually stick to Santa Monica since it was closer and if we had free time we'd go all the way out to Santa Barbara."

We made it to the main room and within a few minutes a spooky sounding voice erupted from the walls and then a panel opened in the front and the crowd began walking to get on the ride. Bella and Rose paired together and Jasper and Alice which left me and Emmett. Emmett was getting a kick out of the ride and he was laughing at the failed attempt of the ride to scare the living daylights out of him. It wasn't till the end of the ride where we faced a mirror and a ghost suddenly appeared between me and Emmett. That looked fake but Emmett fell for it and screamed bloody murder. I laughed so hard I nearly peed in my pants. My older big burly brother was scared of a ghost and at a fake one too!

"That shit is not cool," Emmett said as we walked to the Pirates ride.

The five of us were all making fun of him and Emmett took it in stride.

For the Pirates ride we paired off as: Emmett and Rose, Bella and Jasper, and Alice and me. I did like this ride. There were a couple of dips and we got splashed a bit but it was cool and otherwise enjoyable. After the Pirates ride we decided to do the Indiana Jones ride and then exit to go to Tomorrow land. The Indiana Jones ride was a thrill ride and Alice and Bella did show some discomfort but by the end they were both jumping up and down in delight at having lived through it. It was close to lunch time now and Rose suggested we go to Pizza Port to have Italian and then we could do all the rides in Tomorrow land. Emmett of course wanted to go on Space Mountain and Alice wanted to go to Autopia. Both Bella and Rose insisted we go to the Buzz Lightyear ride.

The walk to Tomorrow land was long since Frontier land and Tomorrow land are on different ends of the park.

By the time we reached Pizza Port the girls told us to get our food and that they'd have a table for all of us. Emmett took care of Alice and Jasper asked what Rose wanted and that left me to ask Bella what she wanted.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "The pasta and could you share with me a slice of pizza?"

She wanted to share food with me? This was almost too good to be true. And sure enough, she clarified it for me.

"The slices here are huge and I can't finish it by myself."

"Sure," I replied and then left to go get the food.

Fifteen minutes later we had three trays piled with food and drinks. Bella ate her baked ziti and I picked up a slice of vegetable pizza. For a while Bella and I didn't talk; we just listened while the others voiced which rides they wanted to go on next. Jasper wanted to go on Star Tours and the girls wanted to end the day with going to Toon town. While we ate I felt a sudden wave of déjà vu. It was like we were back in school. The three of us, Alice, Bella, and I eating in the cafeteria. Although, mostly it was just Alice and Bella. I felt a wave of sadness now that I remembered how high school was like for each of us. Not wanting to relive old memories I forced those thoughts out of my head and slid the plate of pepperoni and mushroom pizza covered in lots of parmesan cheese. Bella looked surprised at the plate in front of her, but she smiled. I chuckled to myself. As if I could forget how she likes her pizza. Bella ate half of the pizza and then slid the plate back to me. I wordlessly took the remaining slice and polished it off.

When we were all done eating we cleaned our mess up and then headed for Honey I Shrunk the Audience 3D ride/show.

We all liked this 3D show. All six of us sat in one row together. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and me. A few times Bella gripped my arm and squealed in horror. I laughed at her carefree manner and reveled in her nails digging into the skin of my forearm.

Hold on, I like the feel of her causing me pain? I missed her I know that, but shit was hard between us. Nevertheless, I missed her.

When it was all over Bella took her hand back and we exited the room. Once we were all outside again we went in line for the Buzz Lightyear ride. The line was quite long but the girls said it would be okay since we'd all just eaten and we needed time to digest before we take on Space Mountain and the Matterhorn. Oh, yeah, did I mention I wanted to go on that one?

We waited for about forty minutes and during the time I made a big attempt to talk to Bella. I asked her about California and she said at first it was hard being away from us but that she grew to really like her independence and with Rosalie's help she came out of her shell and had a very good time during college. She in turn asked me about my college experience and I told her Chicago was different than anything I'd ever done and I really was a fish out of water. Though overall it was one of the best experiences in my life.

By the time we made it to the ride we paired up again. I was with Rosalie and Emmett had Jasper which left Bella and Alice together.

Rose instructed me on the object of the ride. It was very cool and interactive more like a game. We picked up our laser guns and started pointing it towards the space aliens. For every target we zap we receive points. It took me barely five seconds to get into the game and before I knew it I had points raking up.

This was one of the most fun things we've done since we've been here and I was delighted that there was a computer station showing us our pictures taken when we were on the ride. I typed in my e-mail address and waited for my BlackBerry to chime letting me know I received the photo. By the time we were in line for Star Tours my phone beeped and I scrolled through my e-mail and found the new message with the photo of me and Rose holding up our laser guns. We looked like we had a good time. Rose was laughing and I was grinning madly.

We halved our group in two so that once again it was three and three. Emmett, Me and Bella and then it was Rose, Alice, and Jasper. This ride was cool. Emmett and I cheered like a couple of idiots but it was worth it because Bella threw her hands in the air and laughed along with us. The ride was a little jerky but it was like being in a space shuttle and that was awesome.

Our next ride was the Matterhorn and that again was a long line. The wait was nearly half an hour but it was worth it in my opinion. We ended up all liking the ride and it wasn't as fast as I thought it would be.

"Okay Bella. If you can survive the Matterhorn then for sure you'll be able survive Space Mountain," Emmett reasoned.

Bella was wary about Space Mountain but she went along with us anyway. The wait wasn't long surprisingly and Bella and I ended up paired together. Bella informed me this wasn't her favorite ride but she wouldn't explain why. I knew Bella got motion sickness so I told her to close her eyes and hold on to me. Bella was nervous as we sat down but she instantly laces her fingers with mine and I don't know how it felt to her, but to me it was heartwarming. The ride started out slow at first but then there would be sudden jerky movements and then the lights were playing and there were stars and cool shapes on the walls. Bella was getting dizzy just looking at the ever changing shapes of lights so I told her to close her eyes. She did so and then that's when the ride picked up. No more jerky movements. Now we were going lightening fast and Bella was squeezing my hand so tightly that I swear I my hand could've snapped in two with the way she was going. Finally the ride slowed and it was all over. Bella relaxed her grip and then opened her eyes.

"You okay there Bells?" I asked completely unaware I was using her old nickname.

"I'm okay," she nodded. "I just need to catch my breath."

I put an arm around her and led her to the exit. She whined and complained that I was missing our picture but I ignored her. She didn't look well so I told Alice to find our photo and that we'd meet them outside. When Bella and I got outside I had her drink some water and sit down at a nearby bench.

"How you feeling now?" I asked her.

"Better thanks," she replied.

I capped her water and then sat next to her with my hand on the base of her neck rubbing soothing circles. Bella closed her eyes and then she said, "Thanks Edward."

"You're welcome Bella."

We waited a few more minutes and then we spotted the rest of the group. Rose was sympathetic and pulled Bella along with Alice. It was time for Autopia and Alice was excited to ride the Chevron cars. She picked Bella as her partner so that left me and Jasper while Emmett and Rose paired together.

It was nearing four o'clock and the lines were long now. Fatigue was catching up with us so we all decided to get another snack and then Alice and Rose said they were going down to Main Street to make reservations for dinner at the Jazz Kitchen in Downtown Disney.

Autopia was fun and Jasper and I opted to ride separately so we could each have our own car. These weren't bumper cars but since Emmett was behind me he took every opportunity to bump into me and as a result I would bump Alice and Bella who were in front of me.

"You're such a jerk Emmett!" Alice screamed while trying to chase him around as we made our way to Toon town.

Emmett was too big and too fast for her but it was funny to watch.

"Edward is the one who hit you darling not me!" he said gleefully. "He's the jerk."

"You liar. It was you who started it," Alice said swatting at his head but she couldn't reach him since she was barely five feet tall and Emmett was well over six foot four. Rose saw Alice's problem and took the liberty to hit Emmett hard upside his head. Bella and I roared with laughter.

"What the hell?!?" Emmett cried. "Rose!"

"I'm on Team Alice, honey," she cooed. "Alright, Alice and I are going to Main Street to make the reservations for dinner. Why don't you four go to Toon town and we'll meet you there?"

We all agreed and then Jasper, Emmett, Bella and I went right and Alice and Rose walked back down to the main entrance area. The walk to Toon town was good with one pit stop for Bella and then another stop so that Emmett could get an ice cream cone and then he got Bella one. While Emmett and Bella were eating their ice cream Jasper and I hung in the back. I took the liberty to talk to Jasper and get to know him a little more. This was his first time in California and he likes it so far. He's an only child and he's been living in Washington for the past four years. Jasper was a good guy; I could tell and he was very well aware of people's feelings so that just added to his compassion. He apologized for intruding on my birthday but I waved him off. He didn't need to apologize my birthday was really looking up and I was immensely enjoying myself today. He didn't talk about me and Bella and I was grateful for that. I had a funny feeling he already knew more than he let on and that was fine by me.

When we reached Toon town Bella guided us to Roger Rabbit's ride. Bella said it was the coolest in this part of the park and we took her word for it. The line was long and so was the wait but we entertained ourselves with talks of Bella's job and my own. The both of us work in the school system. She was nervous yet excited to start counseling and when I asked her why she wanted to go into counseling she just shrugged and said it felt very familiar to her. I didn't really know how to take that so I changed the subject.

The ride was fun like Bella said it would be. And when it was over we just aimlessly walked around. Bella checked in with Rose and Alice and told us that they would meet us in front of Cinderella's castle. When we reached there we found Alice and Rose already waiting for us. Rose informed us that we had dinner reservations at eight and that we'd have to leave to go get ready.

Before we all started to leave Alice asked a woman to take our picture in front of the castle. The six of us lined up as: Emmett, Rose, Bella, me, Alice, and Jasper. The lady took two shots and then after we thanked her we took a look at them. It looked good. The six of us were all smiling and if you didn't know, you'd think we were one big happy family. I suppose at that time we were.

* * *

Well that was fun. Next is dinner at the Jazz Kitchen. I think it is Bella's POV. Not sure...

Till next time.

Tina


	15. Talking and Marshmallows

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy! She's amazing and she's very much my number one cheerleader. She encourages me to write this story and she loves this story as much as I do (if not more). :) If you like AU vampire fics then give Candy's a try. It's called _Chicago Twilight_. Bella is a vamp and then Carlisle changes Edward. Good stuff!

* * *

Chapter 14 : Talking and Marshmallows

Bella POV

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. We were all so tired from our late flight last night to Alice's wake up call. The drive was longer than I anticipated and I'd almost forgotten how bad LA traffic could be. Emmett and Rose were in the front bickering about Rose's lack of navigation skills versus Emmett's lack of listening to a woman. It was amusing for a little and then it got plain annoying so I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was having a good sleep when Alice of all people woke me up.

"Time to get up sleepy head! We need to get ready for dinner!"

I groaned, but got out of the car and followed Alice and Rose to our room. Once inside I flopped down on the bed and Rose claimed the shower. While Rose showered Alice tossed me a water bottle and told me to drink up.

When Rose got out of the shower Alice all but pushed me inside the bathroom and told me to get cleaned up. I was still feeling like a walking zombie, but did as I was told.

"Bella, our reservations are at eight and it's almost six thirty now. Make haste!"

I quickly showered and when I got out I found that Alice selected the sleeveless denim dress I packed. She also left out my white and black sandals. I changed quickly and then ran a brush through my wet hair. The conditioner did most of the work to get the tangles out and after I shook it out I pulled it into a bun and then went back into the bathroom to put some light makeup. Rose was dressed in jeans and a purple tube top her makeup done. She used playful eyeshadow and left her lips neutral.

"Need help sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes please."

Rose did my makeup. She gave me natural eye shadow but gave me eye liner and then hot pink lipstick. At first I thought it would make me look like a clown but Rose knew what she was doing. The makeup worked well and I looked pretty darn good!

Fifteen minutes later Alice was putting gel in her hair and then blow drying it. Emmett called Rose and said he and Jasper and Edward were all ready and were waiting downstairs in the lobby for us.

We had to hurry so that we could make our dinner reservations and Alice quickly put mascara, blush, and gloss. She was quick and her makeup was minimal but she was adorable. Alice was wearing a pair of black casual shorts with a yellow wrap around top.

We met the boys in the lobby and for the first time on this whole trip I got butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous about this trip before but now doing something where I really couldn't hide from Edward scared the living daylights out of me. Our day at Disneyland was fun and I didn't have a lot of time with Edward one on one and I was grateful for that; however, the time I was with him was overall pleasant and truth be told, it was like we were kids again. It was a nice feeling.

All three guys wore jeans but they each had different colored and styled shirts. Emmett wore a white button down, Jasper a grey collared shirt, and Edward had a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Just like high school I thought smiling to myself. Rose decided to drive because she hated how Emmett drove. They argued about who would drive; Emmett begrudgingly got into the passenger side and Rose behind the wheel.

Rose drove better than Emmett in my opinion and we got to Anaheim in record time. Rose was smug as we walked through Downtown Disney. Emmett was a little put out. but I could tell he was loving every minute of Rose's antics.

"They're getting along swimmingly, aren't they?" Edward whispered in my ear. I could just imagine his lips forming a smirk.

"Yeah," I answered lowly. "I think they're quite taken with each other."

Edward laughed quietly. "I think so too."

We walked inside the Jazz Kitchen and our hostess led us to the main room where the music was. I was very happy that we got a table right by the stage. We were all seated and the music was loud and joyful. The Louisiana Jazz was everywhere and I could barely hear my own voice but it was so much fun.

On one side of the table were Jasper, Alice, and me. On the other sat Emmett, Rose, and Edward. Though Edward and I didn't sit next to each other were placed facing each other.

It took us a few minutes to get settled and order drinks, but once the waitress was off with our orders we took a look at the menu.

Rose and I have been here a few times before and I already knew what I wanted, the Lobster and Shrimp ravioli and Rose was getting the Pasta Jambalaya. The others took time to look over the menu and I subtly suggested to Edward that he should try the Grilled Medallions Beef. It was a filet mignon dish with mashed potatoes and vegetables. The beef was excellent and the mashed potatoes were so homemade worthy. I knew Edward was a sucker for comfort food so I was pleased when he ordered it.

After we ordered our food we all sat back and watched the Jazz band. They were excellent musicians and I always had a lot of fun dining here, but this time I took the time to watch Edward enjoy himself. As a piano player himself I'm sure he appreciated the band and took a liking to their music. I remember when we were younger Edward went through phase of sampling every genre of music or almost ever genre. He went to his heavy metal stage, his grunge stage, classical, blues, rock, opera (yes, Opera.) He loves music and seeing him here having a good time brought back the good memories I shared with him.

Alice and I began talking about our plans when we get back home. She would be going back to Forks seeing as she just graduated and doesn't have a job. Alice had the option of getting her MBA, but she didn't want to go back to school, yet on the other hand she didn't want to keep bumming around. Alice received her Bachelors in business and she was really looking forward to finding work in Seattle, but for now she'd stick with Port Angeles to remain homeward bound.

"What are you summer plans?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she sighed dramatically. "With no job I've got nothing to do."

I sympathized with her. I remember when I first graduated from UCLA; I didn't have a job well, not a permanent one, and I had nothing to do and no determination. It wasn't until Rose laid out options and threw her lists at me did I realize I needed to get off my lazy bum and freaking do something. Alice was just the typical post grad. Ready to take on the world but doesn't have a freaking clue on how to do so. I wanted to help her and I knew Alice well because of our history and I knew just the thing to give her the 'pick me up.'

"So you have nothing to do huh?" I asked.

"No," she said simply.

"So how about you and me stay in an extended vacation here? Rose has to work on Monday at her new job, but I'm free."

Alice looked at me like I had just given her ten Christmas gifts.

"For real, Bella?"

"Yeah," I said smiling at her. "We can just extend our stay at the hotel or we can make accommodations somewhere else. Of course I'll pay." I said. I didn't want Alice to think that money was an issue even though it kind of was.

Alice looked at everyone and squealed. "Oh my gosh this summer just got ten times better!"

"So we'll stay?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! For how long?"

"Till next weekend?"

"Okay," she said. "This is awesome!"

Alice was so happy and her happiness rubbed off on everyone else during dinner. I told Alice we'd visit all my favorite spots and that we'd go to the beach and shopping of course.

When our food arrived we all hungrily dug in. None of us had eaten since we were at Disneyland and that was nearly six hours ago. I did a little happy head dance as I took a bite of my ravioli. It was heaven plain and simple; the creamy white sauce was so good I loved it. After I ate half of my ravioli I watched Edward as he ate. He seemed to like my suggestion and he polished off the whole plate.

"Good huh?" I asked him with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah," he said happily. "Thanks for recommending it."

"No problem," I replied. "Happy Birthday Edward."

"Thank you Bella," he said genuinely.

The music was good and the atmosphere was happy and joyful. We all clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd and then Rose ordered the beignets', French donuts deep fired with powdered sugar on top. It was the best thing to order for dessert.

All the while we waited for dessert Edward and Alice talked about her extended trip. Edward said he'd inform Esme and Carlisle of her trip and that he wished her a fun time with me. I smile and told him I'd look after our baby sister. I didn't even realize I claimed Alice as mine too and though she didn't seem to mind at all Edward sure noticed.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Take care of our sister."

"I will," I replied.

The dessert came and then Alice asked Rose what we would be doing tomorrow. Rose looked at me and I shrugged.

What could we do tomorrow? Everyone else had an evening flight back to Seattle and Alice and I were staying here.

"Why don't we head to California Adventure and then go to Huntington beach?" Rose suggested.

That sounded good to all of us so it was settled. Theme park and then the beach. I wondered if we'd packed swimming suits and my answer came when everyone voiced that they didn't bring one.

"We'll get one after dinner," Rose said. "The shops here don't close for another couple hours."

We polished of both orders of the beignets' and after listening to a couple more songs we paid the bill and walked out to the crowded evening air that was Downtown Disney. Rose took the lead and led us to a shop that carried bathing suits. The guys were quick with their purchases whereas us girls took some time. Finally, Rose settled on a white bathing suit, Alice a bright pink, and me black.

It wasn't even ten thirty so we all decided to go off in pairs and meet at the front of the restaurant at midnight. I grew nervous again because this was it. This was the time when Edward and I would be alone and it was the time for me to act like a grown adult and talk things out with him. It scared the shit out of me.

As I predicted Rose led Emmett in one direction and Alice and Jasper took off in another leaving me and Edward standing awkwardly by each other. I had a feeling Edward knew this would happen because he didn't even look disgruntled.

Not knowing what to do I just let Edward walk around. I was sure he didn't know where he was going but I wasn't going to ask him where he wanted to go. We walked around until we found ourselves on the other side of the shopping center and inside the Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. Edward found a small table and I sat down wordlessly across from him.

"I don't know where to start," he said finally. I looked at Edward and now he looked frazzled. He looked confused and anxious and I wanted nothing more than to take that look off his beautiful face.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. It's now or never I said to myself.

"I'm going to get a marshmallow," I said hastily and got up and left him sitting there. I went in the line and waited all but two minutes and the girl behind the counter was efficient and she handed me my two big marshmallows.

When I sat down I slid the bag to Edward indicating I got one for him.

"Thanks," he said breaking a piece of the gooey dessert and inserting it into his mouth.

"I don't know where to start either," I said chewing on the marshmallow. "But you have to know Edward, that I had my reasons for leaving and I wouldn't take it all back if I could. I had to leave and I'm sorry if me being back here poses a problem for you."

"Bella," Edward said firmly. "You aren't a problem to me. You're far from it."

"Edward, I know a lot of things have happened since I've left and we've both changed that much is clear. I would like it if we could get along and be friends again; I know asking if we could go back to what we were is out of the question and completely non-attainable, but we're adults and we shared our childhood together that has to count for something."

Edward didn't speak and I was almost sure he was going to walk away from me and leave things how they are now and that hurt.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I know that mannerism. He only does that when he's flustered. Something was swimming around his head and I wanted to know what it was.

"Bella, you're my first real friend. You were my best friend and nothing in this world could change that. I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other and I'd like to fix things between us. Because Bella, it comes down to this for me, you're the only person in this world I truly ever loved and cared about aside from my family members and as painful as it was for me when you weren't here, I want you back Bella."

Honestly, I really didn't know how I felt about his admonition. Edward always was a passionate person and he spoke with such eloquence and passion filled words that sometimes I could allow myself to actually believe what he says.

"Edward, I want you back to, but there's so much we need to fix," I said sadly. I put my marshmallow down and picked up a napkin and lightly dabbed my eyes. I always hated that I cry easily. Stupid sensitive hormones!

"I know Bella, but if you give me the time I promise we'll fix everything. I firmly believe that nothing between us is non-fixable. We'll take this at your pace and the only thing I ask of you is that you be completely honest. Don't be afraid to tell me what you feel or think. Even if you think it'll anger me or hurt me I need to know Bella because keeping secrets isn't good for us."

I nodded. "I agree. I'll tell you everything, just not now."

Edward looked at me and reached out to take one of my hands in his. He gave me a gentle squeeze and said, "I'll be here whenever you're ready."

I decided that I would tell him one truth for every time I was alone with him for a long enough period of time.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you all those years ago."

"I'm sorry you felt you had to leave."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize for things you don't even know what you're apologizing for. I promise I'll be honest Edward, but you have to let me talk first."

"Fair enough," he said. Edward finished his marshmallow and then ate mine.

We didn't talk about any important things after that. Edward asked me about my move back home and I honestly replied that it was time to go back home. I would eventually explain to him why, but for now that's he needed to know.

"What have you been doing besides teaching at a high school?" I asked.

"I also teach private piano lessons at Forks and at Seattle and I'm involved with the Seattle Rec Center specifically with the performing arts department. I recently had a Summer recital and I'm looking to see if a Fall recital could happen."

If I wasn't proud and impressed by him before I sure am now. Edward was so talented and so selfless at the same time. It was refreshing to witness.

"That's wonderful Edward," I said in awe. "It sounds like you've found something that makes you happy."

"Well," he pondered. "It does make me happy to a degree. I love what I do don't get me wrong, but it's not everything…"

We grew silent and then I checked the time. We still had thirty minutes.

"Still got time?' he asked in an amusing voice.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, half an hour, but the shops are starting to close."

"Let's get out of here then." Edward and I got up and we walked around the shopping area. For a while neither of made an attempt to speak. It wasn't an awkward pause though. It was more like being content in silence; Edward and I didn't need to talk. We talked enough for one night and even though we hadn't said much we said all we needed to say for now. We both opened the doors of communication and we agreed that to work things out between us. I felt very good about us right now. I suppose being adult does have its perks.

"I missed you," he said out loud.

"I missed you too," I replied. "I came back once. It was Thanksgiving 2006 and you weren't here."

Edward didn't look at me or I him. We kept walking together and looking straight ahead.

"I was in Chicago," he said softly. "I never went back not until I was done studying."

"So, you excited to have another day here? We have a long day tomorrow," I said changing the subject.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to it and you and Alice are staying here an extra week. It sounds like you'll both have a lot of fun."

"We will," I agreed. "I've got so many places to show her and we've got so much to talk about and catch up on. This is our sister bonding time."

Edward then stopped abruptly. "It's easier for you to be around her isn't it?"

I sighed at the resounding hurt in his voice. Yes, it was easier to be around her. I didn't leave because of her so yes, Alice was easy to hang around with.

"It's not like that Edward. Alice is… She's like a little sister to me and sometimes it's just easier for us. It's nothing personal against you."

"No," he mused. "I suppose it's not. Anyways, I'm glad she has you again. She missed you too."

"Thanks."

We continued walking and then we sat down on a bench near the Jazz Kitchen and talked again. This time about my plans for Alice and I told him why I wanted to do this for Alice. I explained to him that yes, this would be a vacation for her, but that I wanted to help steer her in the right direction and help her start job hunting and all that adult shit.

Edward and I were in the middle of our conversation when the rest of the group showed up. Everyone appraised each other and when we all came to a consensus that everything was okay we headed for the parking lot.

I linked arms with Rose and we quietly exchanged stories of our time with the Cullen brothers. Rose was smitten with Emmett, though she vowed she wouldn't let him know. At least not yet. She went on and on about Emmett being a great match for her and that they were a little different, but he was good. I didn't feel the need to mention that she supposedly sworn off guys. If she was happy with Emmett then who am I to stop her happiness?

I told Rose that Edward and I talked but not about anything serious. I explained to her our openness and that we'd just take it one step at a time.

"Ugh, Bella!" she whined. "You're going too damn slow for my taste. I understand though; you guys have a lot of shit to sort through. It takes time."

Indeed it does, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure what to do next with Edward though I decided I could worry about that later.

* * *

So they kind of talked, right? I have some ideas for this story and right now we're going to take it slow. Not the story itself but the postings of all these chapters. Both Candy and I are back in school so we'll be getting busier. But rest assured I'm not abadoning this fic. :)

Next is another 'flashback' chapter and then we pick up from either Alice or Edward's POV. Any suggestions? Alice? Edward?

Till next time.

Tina


	16. Eleven Years Ago

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you Candy!

Here's another flashback chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15 : Eleven Years Ago

Third Person POV

**Eleven years ago.**

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett grumbled. "We've been here for hours. Just pick out a damn necklace and let's go!"

Edward sighed. He and Emmett were in a jewelry store trying to pick out a Christmas gift for Bella. They already purchased a jeweled pin for their mom and a delicate charm bracelet for Alice. Now it was time for them to pick something out for Bella.

Emmett, who was now fifteen years old and had a learner's permit, drove Edward and his father Carlisle to the shops. It was nearing Christmas and the children were already out of school. Everyone in their family had finished their shopping except them. In their defense, they're men, and they just don't do Christmas shopping till the last possible second.

"But it's for Bella!" Edward said. "Nothing is right for her."

Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother. For a twelve year old he sure could be meticulous about unimportant shit.

"Five minutes little bro," Emmett warned. "If you haven't picked out something for her by the time I come back here then I am picking her gift."

Edward shuddered at that thought. Knowing Emmett he would just pick out the first thing he saw and be done with it.

Gift giving is tricky and Edward always had difficulty in picking a gift for Bella. She was such a wild card when it came to gifts. She liked practicality and hated indulgence. The only indulgence she allowed herself was her ever growing collection of Care Bears. Every year for her birthday Edward would buy her a new Care Bear. And every year Bella's face would light up with happiness.

Every Christmas dealt Edward a tricky hand. He didn't know what to get her this year. In years before he had his mother pick out all the gifts. But now he was old enough to pick out his own gifts.

Edward looked at the display case and scanned through the assortment of necklaces. There were yellow gold, white gold, sterling silver, cubic zirconium, and it all came with different styles and pendants. In Edward's mind none of the pieces were good enough for Bella. They were all too boring or unattractive.

"Do you need some help, young man?" asked a nice elderly salesman.

"Uhh, yeah.." Edward stammered.

"What can I get you?"

"Umm," Edward lamely said. "I'm looking for a gift for my best friend."

"A young girl?" the salesman asked.

"Yeah," replied Edward. "She's my best friend and we've known each other forever."

"Hmm," mused the salesman. "Can you tell me about her?"

"She's quiet and funny. She's the nicest, simplest, girl I've ever known."

"Then something simple will do."

The salesman led him to the left corner and brought out three necklaces. Two where white gold chains and the other yellow gold.

One of them had a cross pendant, the other a half crescent moon, and the last a multi-colored heart.

As soon as Edward saw the heart pendant he knew it was Bella's. The multi-colored stones on it reminded him of her Care Bears and the heart… well, it was obvious and that was okay. When Emmett came back he was pleased to see that Edward settled on an item.

"Let me see," Emmett said crowding next to Edward.

Edward pushed the necklace towards Emmett. When Emmett saw the piece of jewelry he clapped Edward on the back and said, "Good job bro. Bella will love it."

The salesman took the necklace and put it in a standard white jewelry box. Edward waited patiently as Emmett went to go get their father Carlisle so he could pay for the necklace. After Carlisle signed the receipt the Cullen men exited the jewelry store with their purchases in tow.

***

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Edward cringed when he heard his mom use his full name. She only used his full name when she was angry with him.

Edward paused the playstation game and quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Yes, mom?" he solemnly asked as he walked into the room.

His mom was standing over his dresser and was peering into his drawer.

"Care to tell me why Bella's gift is in your underwear drawer?" she snapped.

Edward shrugged. "It's the only place Bell won't look. She already knows I went Christmas shopping and she's been trying to look for her gift. I had to hide it there."

"Edward," his mom said. "You do not put your best friend's Christmas gift in your underwear drawer. You should've have given it to me to hold onto."

Edward scratched his head in thought. "Good idea mom! Can you hold onto it?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "I'd be happy to Edward. Shall I wrap it for you?"

"Please?"

"Consider it done, she said. She snatched the little box in her hand and closed his drawer. Esme went to Edward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't forget to remind Bella and her family that tomorrow's dinner is at six."

"Kay," he replied. Edward plopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone. He punched Bella's number and waited for her to pick up.

Bella picked up on the third ring. Edward relayed Esme's message and then the two of them hung up.

***

The next day, Esme had all three kids do another 'cleaning sweep' before the Swans came over. For the past several years the Cullen's and the Swan's came together as one big family to celebrate the holidays. Both Esme and Renee considered each other practically in-laws at this point. They hoped and wished that Isabella and Edward would one day marry and have lots of babies. Neither Isabella nor Edward ever heard their wishful kitchen thinking and as far as they were concerned their children wouldn't know.

Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were in the den playing a video game and Alice was setting the table. It was Christmas Eve and per Cullen family tradition they would be having dinner first and then the children would all open one gift. The gift was the same every year. Pajamas. The next day would be Christmas day and that was when the Swans would have the Cullen's over for lunch. The kids would play outside and Esme and Renee would drink coffee and fantasize about Isabella and Edward's wedding.

The Swans arrived at five thirty, as always. Renee insisted that being half an hour early isn't rude to the hostess, but rather since they were going to be family one day they didn't need to be so polite and follow decorum. Renee always liked to help Esme in the kitchen and this gave them extra time to talk about their kids and their future.

"Esme! Alice!" Renee said gaily. She bent down to give Alice a hug and then she kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Grab an apron and help me with the stuffing," Esme said with a smile.

After Bella gave Esme a hug she and Alice went to the den to watch the boys play.

Once the girls were out of earshot Esme broke out a couple of wine glasses.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Carlisle said teasingly.

Charlie came into the kitchen and gave Esme a "hello."

"Oh, hush!" Renee said. "We're just getting a head start on the festivities."

"More like planning your children's wedding," Charlie muttered.

Esme and Renee looked at each other and then at their husbands.

"Yes, we know you two have been dreaming about Edward and Isabella's wedding. You two are far crazier than I pegged you for," Carlisle said dramatically.

Esme burst out laughing. "So what if we're looking ahead into the future? Like you two don't know that Edward and Isabella won't marry each other."

"That's the thing," Charlie said. "We don't know."

"Oh Charlie, be quiet," Renee said. "I know Isabella is your only daughter and you'd rather not think about her growing up and getting married, but let us have our fun."

"It better be all in fun," Carlisle said looking at Esme. "You wouldn't want any of the kids to hear you talking about flowers and dresses."

"Alright," Esme said. "You've made your point. Now please grab your vodka and go back to playing video games with the kids."

Carlisle and Charlie left with their drinks. Once they were gone Renee sighed and then looked at Esme.

"Are we really that pathetic?"

"No," replied Esme. "Now, I was think they could honeymoon in Italy, what do you think, Renee?"

Renee and Esme continued to dream about Edward and Isabella's future wedding and honeymoon while they finished cooking dinner.

Dinner was a boisterous affair. Edward and Bella were now in middle school. They were talking about the winter dance that the school held a couple of weeks ago. Neither Bella nor Edward attended. They were both asked by other students, but Edward suggested that he and Bella just hang out at his house so that is what they did.

"Why didn't you take Isabella to the dance, Edward?" Esme asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella hates dancing. Why would I take her?"

"Dude, you could've gone with someone else," Emmett said. "Oww! Mom, why'd you hit me?"

Esme glared at her eldest son. "Emmett, please be quiet."

"He's right," Bella piped up. "I don't like dancing. Edward and I had fun hanging out here and watching movies."

"We did," Edward agreed. "We watched The Mask of Zorro and then Alice and Bella watched The Parent Trap."

"So, Emmett," Alice said. "Who are you going to take to Winter Formal?"

Emmett was in the tenth grade which meant he was a sophomore in high school. At fifteen, Emmett, was very active in school. He was in the boys JV football team and he was also on the school paper. Emmett was proud of his intellect as well as his physical attributes. The girls all loved him and Esme and Carlisle were pleased to note that he wasn't like the typical teenage boy. He respected girls and always introduced his parents to his friends.

"I was thinking of taking Mary," he replied.

"Who is Mary?" Edward asked.

"Emmett's girlfriend!" Alice and Bella chanted.

"Will you be quiet?" Emmett hissed.

Alice and Bella giggled. "We like Mary. She's fun."

"How come I haven't met her?" Edward asked.

"Because you're never home," Bella answered.

This was true. Now that Edward and Bella were in middle school they each became involved in different extracurricular programs. Edward was in the band and drama club and Bella was in the photography club as well as Girl Scouts.

"Oh, Emmett, I think it would be very nice if you took Mary!" Esme gushed. "She is very nice and she's not too crazy about you."

"Hey!"

"I just mean that she's a very good girl. She doesn't follow you around like a lovesick child. Not like those other girls you've introduced me to."

"Yeah, they were kind of pathetic," Emmett said laughing.

"So Mary?"

"Yeah."

After dinner the kids went back to the den and put on a movie. Carlisle and Charlie cleaned up the table and Esme and Renee made coffee and hot chocolate.

When everyone was seated in the den, Carlisle and Charlie handed them their pajama gifts. The kids acted surprised every year, but their parents knew it was just an act.

After they opened their gifts they all changed their clothes into their new Christmas pajamas.

The two families lounged in the den and watched The Santa Clause. Bella, Edward, and Alice were all sprawled out on the carpet and Emmett was casually seated in one of the recliners next to Charlie. Renee sat with Carlisle and Esme on the sofa. When the movie was finished Renee looked down at her sleeping daughter. Often times when Bella fell asleep like this she would leave her daughter with the Cullen's. By now Bella had slept over many times and Bella felt very comfortable in their home.

Renee and Charlie kissed Bella's forehead and whispered a "Merry Christmas" and then they left.

After Bella's parents left Carlisle and Emmett scooped up Alice and Bella in their arms and bounded up the stairs for their bedrooms. Normally, Bella would be sleeping with Edward, but now that they were in their "tween" years and both in the process of puberty Bella was now sleeping in her own room.

Emmett tucked Bella in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Bella Cullen."

***  
The next morning, Bella was woken up by Alice.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice exclaimed happily. She bounced on Bella's bed and gave Bella a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

It was six o'clock in the morning on the dot. The rule in the Cullen house was that you couldn't wake anyone up on Christmas morning before six. Alice of course was always up by at least five so she always had to wait one hour before waking up her brothers, parents, and Bella.

"Come on! We have to get Edward and Emmett!"

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and the two of them ran through the hallway and burst into Edward's room. Edward asleep and they each bounced on his bed to wake him. It didn't take very long for Edward to awaken. He rubbed his eyes and then grinned evilly at the girls. Before Alice and Bella could do anything Edward reached out and pulled them to his body. Both girls screamed and then laughed in delight when Edward began tickling them.

"Edward!" boomed Emmett's voice. "You started without me!"

"Noooo!" Alice and Bella screeched. Emmett was going to tickle them too and they just couldn't handle that!

"Yes!" Emmett cried triumphantly. He attacked both girls.

Alice and Bella were near tears by the time the boys were done.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella panted. "Ugh. I have to use the restroom now."

"Me too," Alice whined.

The morning was fun for all the Cullen's and Bella. Esme made breakfast and the kids opened gifts. When it was Bella's turn to open her gift from Edward she frowned at him.

"I told you didn't have to get me anything," she said.

Edward just smiled. "Open it please."

Bella tentatively unwrapped her small gift. When the wrapping revealed a jewelry box Alice squealed.

Bella didn't say anything as she opened the box. She didn't say anything when she saw the multi-colored heart pendant. She wordlessly took the necklace from the box and held it out to Edward.

"You don't like it?" he asked sadly.

Bella smiled. "I want you to put it on me."

"Oh," Edward said with a sigh of relief. He took the necklace from Bella and clasped it around her neck. "It looks good on you."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Alice went up to Bella and started examining the necklace. As the girls were chatting Edward got up from his seat on the sofa and went to the kitchen. He passed Esme in the entryway.

Esme saw the whole gift exchange. She saw how her son held his breath as Bella opened her gift. She saw the very subtle look in Bella's eyes when she opened the box. She saw as Edward's face changed from sadness to happiness in less than three seconds.

This little exchange enlightened Esme. She was now certain that although Edward and Bella may not know it yet, they would become one. One day her Edward and Renee's Isabella would be together. They would have children of their own and the two families would officially be one.

Maybe thinking about Italy wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Don't you just love parents? I'll say that if my mom was like Esme.. I'd have been married by now. Hahaha. :)

The next chapter will be back to present day and it'll take place in California. Remember, the gang goes to California Adventure and the beach.

Till next time.

Tina


	17. California Sunsets

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Sorry everyone! School has kept Candy and I very busy. We're trying our best to update.

I realized that we're 15-16 chapters into the story and you all don't know what happened to our favorite duo. I'm sorry! Guess I dragged this shit out more than I thought... In this chapter you'll know a little bit about what happened. I promise, that although it seems immature and petty I will explain in further chapters. And you know, stupid shit gets in the way of our relationships everyday. Keep in mind that sometimes people really are that stubborn and and easily fooled.

* * *

Chapter 16: California Sunsets

Edward POV

When we got back to the hotel room Emmett and Jasper immediately asked about Bella.

"There's not much to tell," I sighed. "We both want to be friends again, but it's going to take some time."

"Oh, come on!" Emmett grumbled. "You have to give us more than this, E!"

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. "Bella told me that she does want to be friends with me again. We both missed each other, and getting what we had all those years ago is going to be tricky. Bella won't tell me why she left. The only thing she said was that she had her reasons."

"You don't know why she left?" Jasper asked.

I had really only known the guy for a couple of days, yet already I considered him a friend.

"No," I replied. "If I had known why she left then I would've gone after her."

"Really?" said Emmett. "If you knew why Bella left, you would have hopped on a plane to California and chased after her?"

"Yeah," I said simply.

"Shit," he muttered. "Edward, you're far more screwed up than I thought you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. I looked at him sitting across from me on the sofa.

He shook his head. "I can't believe you don't know why she left."

"Well, it's not like she told me why! Do remember that day, Emmett? Or shall I have to remind you?"

"No," he said. "I remember that day clearly. You are a prick, Edward. Let's leave it at that."

"What the hell?" I screamed. "You're not making any sense."

"I think we should cool down. It's getting late and we have things to do tomorrow," Jasper cut in.

Emmett and I glared at each other. What the hell was he saying? Did he know why Bella left? Was I the only one in the dark?

I groaned in frustration. Emmett wouldn't tell me even if he knew. He loves Bella too much to do that. If I was going to get to the bottom of this, I had to tread carefully around Bella.

That night I thought about spending time with Bella at the amusement park and then at the beach. We used to do things like that when we were kids. I missed those days. Back then, life was much simpler.

The next day we arrived at California Adventure before ten. Alice insisted on getting an early start, and we all started walking around.

I have never been here, but Bella and Rose have. They were pretty familiar with the place.

The girls wanted to spend the morning and the early afternoon at here and then they wanted to spend the rest of the day at the beach. That was fine by us and we were content to follow the girls.

I wanted to walk with Bella, but she ended up walking with Emmett. I would have walked with them, except they both seemed to be in deep conversation. I walked behind everyone else and watched my brother and Bella. He was talking to her and she was frantically talking back. Emmett was animated and he used hand gestures. I wanted to desperately to listen to them, but I knew I shouldn't. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were all walking together and were oblivious to Emmett and Bella.

Our first stop was the Soarin' ride. It was very exhilarating to be "hang gliding" over California. It was a very cool ride.

After that ride, we all stopped to get snacks. Rose and Bella then said that we had to ride the Toy Story Mania ride.

"It's the best!" they cheered together.

"It's kind of like the Buzz Lightyear ride at Disneyland. Same concept, with the toy ray gun and point system," Bella explained.

Alice handed out coffee to everyone. I took mine and by the time we made it to the Toy Story ride all of us discarded our cups.

Since this was a family friendly ride I wanted to sit with Bella. I realized I was acting childish, but I didn't care. Bella said she wanted to be friends again and I was going to do everything to make that happen. I grabbed Bella's hand and she looked at me startled.

"Ride with me?" I asked.

She looked apprehensive and then she gave me a small smile.

"Okay," she said.

The line was long and Bella and I followed our group at a slower pace. I began conversation with her, just light chit chat, and she answered easily. I thought that is we could talk about nonsense then we could certainly talk about other more important things later on.

Twenty minutes later, we sat down in the ride. I picked up my toy ray gun and started shooting all the bulls eyes. The ride was very fun; Bella was right, it was the best ride so far.

My points were steadily accumulating and so were Bella's. She was very good at the game, but I wasn't going not try my best.

"Come on, Edward! She chided. "You're ten thousand points behind me."

That's it, I thought. She's going down.

"Oh, look at that, Bella! I'm five thousand ahead of you!"

"Not for long," she sang.

The ride came to a stop and we looked at our scores. I beat Bella.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself now?" I asked smirking.

"You suck, Edward!" she said laughing.

"Is that your way of saying I totally creamed you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Beginners luck," she muttered.

When we are were exiting the ride Emmett complained of hunger. That didn't surprise any of us and we went in search of brunch.

We ended up going Between Takes to eat Mexican food. I purposefully sat next to Emmett. He and Bella's talk was still bugging me. I had to know what they were talking about.

We sat down amongst a sea of chili and nachos. Emmett loved the food and he praised Rose and Bella for their fine taste in unhealthy food.

"What were you and Bella talking about earlier?" I quietly asked. Subtly with Emmett was never good. He never caught on.

"Nothing much," he replied.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"You already know the answer to that, Edward."

Yes, I did know the answer.

Emmett and Bella were keeping something from me. It annoyed me, yet at the same time I knew it had to be something personal because Emmett wasn't talking, and that said a lot.

Even though we only went a couple of rides we all agreed it was time to leave Anaheim so we could spend the rest of the day in Huntington Beach. We were all looking forward to it.

After we finished eating we made our way to the parking lot. Rose was driving much to Emmett's displeasure. Bella and I laughed as Emmett climbed into the passenger seat beside Rose.

We drove for almost an hour. Rose and Emmett bickered in the front while Alice, Bella, Jasper and I talked about the new school year. Alice was still undecided about her future. She was going to look for a job in Port Angeles next week. Bella and I had to prepare for the school year. Even though it was the middle of June we still had a lot to do before September hit.

When we got to the beach, Rose directed us to unload the car. We had backpacks filled with towels, sweatshirts, drinks, etc.

We found a spot at the crowded beach and settled down on the blanket clad sand. After we re-applied sunblock the girls went off together leaving us with everything.

"I think I'm in love," Emmett said dreamily.

I looked at him. "All you do is bicker with her."

"Yeah," he replied. "But that's part of our thing, you know? I love fighting with her and I think she likes it too."

"How are things going with Bella?" Jasper said changing the subject.

"Nothing has changed since last night. I've hardly had any time alone with her."

"Well, go fix that," Emmett snapped.

"Go to her," Jasper prodded.

I looked out at the ocean and saw Bella, Alice, and Rose wading. They weren't even deep, and they still had their clothes on. The water came up to their calves. As I watched Bella I saw the child-like innocence that she'd always had. Her brown wavy hair was flying everywhere and she was laughing and throwing her head back, enjoying herself. It was at this time I felt nostalgic. I shared my whole childhood with that girl, and now we're practically strangers. Even though we promised to move on and to be friends again I could tell it was going to take some work. I often wondered why she'd left. Bella never told me, and I never asked. How could I? I had no means of communicating with her. She changed her cell phone number shortly after she left and I didn't know where she dormed in California.

I sighed as I continued to watch her. Bella was my everything back then. She was my first real friend. She was my best friend and she was family. There were times in my childhood and teenage years where I entertained the thought of Bella as much more than a best friend and sister. I spent so much time with her, how could I not think about it? The thing was, Bella was too good for me. She was everything I'm not. She was better than me, and I'd only hurt her if we ever became closer.

In high school we changed a lot. Well, I changed. I know a lot of people describe high school as the best time in your life, but we had totally different experiences. We drifted apart, and it was my entire fault. I was a complete jerk in high school. Okay, I wasn't that bad, but I'd certainly let Bella down. It still saddens me to this day, knowing that I failed her after all these years.

After she left, I swore I didn't need her in my life. I left the JC and attended Roosevelt University. I poured myself into music and concentrated on building a life she would have been proud of. Alright, even if I tried to forget her, I couldn't, not completely. She was my main motivation for leaving Forks and getting my education. She was my driving force for turning my life around and finally growing up. I did all this with her in mind. I believed that she would have been proud of the person I became. Now that she's back, I'm not so sure what she thought of me.

It was evident that being around me was difficult for her. It's been so long so of course the feeling of apprehensiveness was appropriate. I admit it was a shocker for me to find out she came back. Even though I was angry and hurt, I was also happy. She came back.

Alice and Rose came back, leaving Bella to stand in the ocean by herself. While the girls plopped down on the sand, Emmett gave me a nudge and motioned for me to leave. I took my cue.

I got up and went to her. She was facing the ocean and she looked so calm and serene that I didn't want to disturb her, but being the selfish creature that I was, I walked behind her. Before I even said anything she acknowledged my presence.

"Edward," she breathed.

It shouldn't have surprised me that she could sense me. We'd always had a freaky sixth sense. We could always sense one another.

"Bella," I replied equally quiet.

She didn't turn around and I didn't touch her. I gazed at the ocean. It was pretty, but not very clear.

"I know I told you, I need time to think it over and prepare myself to talk to you. What I realized was that if I took too much time I may never be able to say what I need to say. I ran away, Edward, and I'm sorry."

Her voice was slow and quiet. If I wasn't standing right behind her then I surely would not have heard her. I waited for her to continue.

Bella took her left hand and rubbed under her eye. It was then that I realized that she was crying, silently.

My instinct was to pull her into my arms and soothe her, just like I used to, but we weren't kids anymore, and I couldn't do that.

"What I did, was deplorable. I shouldn't have picked up and left like that. I shouldn't have left you in anger. I've tired to justify what I did, and when I think about it, I realize I was wrong and I'm sorry."

She was sobbing now and it hurt me to listen to her. What was she apologizing for? I still had no clue.

"Bella," I said softly in her ear. "You have to explain why you're sorry. I don't know what you're apologizing for."

"I'm sorry for leaving," she whispered.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I left because of you," she replied in her quiet tone.

"But why?" I asked again. I was trying very hard to not loose my temper. Her vague answers weren't getting us anywhere. I had to know.

"Tell me, Bella," I insisted. "You can tell me. We can talk about it and move forward, we promised, remember?"

"I don't think I can tell you right now," she stated.

This was not working! I had to know and I had to know now.

"Say it, Bella," I said. "Say it!"

"Edward," she whined. "Don't do this, please!"

"Say it!" I whispered venomously.

"I left because you changed! I left because you weren't my best friend anymore. I left because you forgot about me. I hated you."

I had thought countless of times as to why she left. I never came to a conclusion or a good enough reason. Now that she finally told me I'd felt like she had slapped me across the face.

She thought I forgot about her? Was this some kind of cruel joke? I had never, ever, forgotten her. I tried, and failed miserably.

"You thought I forgot about you?" I asked in shock. "I have never forgotten you. I won't deny your other accusations because they are true. I did change and we weren't best friends anymore, but I have never forgotten about you."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Are you kidding me? You did forget about me! How many times did you stand me up? How many times did you try to cover up the fact that I was part of your family? You forgot me, Edward. You were a nightmare in high school, you succumbed to peer pressure and you liked it. I was ashamed of you."

How was it that we could be sobbing in one minute and angry in the next? She was apologizing and now she was ripping me apart. I deserved it though.

"You're right," I said. "I was awful when we were teenagers. I was your typical boy. I did things I'm not proud of, but I've changed since then."

"You have," she agreed. "I can see it. But you asked and I've finally told you."

"I'm sorry for treating you like shit. I'm sorry that I forgot about you, and I will admit I kind of did, not in the way you're thinking, but I did."

She finally turned around and faced me. She had cried. I frowned because I hated to see her cry.

"I did a lot of things wrong, Bella. I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for all the time we lost back then; it's the only thing I can offer you right now. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she nodded. "Since I've been back, you've done nothing but impress me. It's like a whole new Edward and its something I like seeing and being around with. I'm proud of you, Edward, truly I am."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," she replied.

I smiled. Of course she had already forgiven me. It wasn't in her sweet nature to hold a long grudge. Some things never change.

"Can we be friends again?"

"I think we've already agreed to be friends."

"I'm asking again," I shrugged.

"Yes, we can be friends again."

"Can I hug you?" I asked.

"I'd be hurt if you didn't."

I tentatively embraced her. She wrapped her tiny frame around me and then she hugged me. She squeezed me hard and held on for dear life.

"I've missed you so much," she sighed.

I gave her a bone crushing squeeze. "I've missed you too, Bella."

She pulled back from me and squinted up at me. "How is it that we could never be mad at each for long periods of time? Does it really take one conversation to make things okay?"

"Well," I began. "We're best friends and that says a lot. We never could stay mad at each other; we could avoid each other for years, but we could never be angry for long. It takes more than this though. We have so much to talk about and so much to catch up on. We've hurt each other Bella, and it takes more than one conversation to heal all wounds."

She looked sad. "I guess it does."

I brought her in my arms again and hugged her close. "I want us to hang out when you and Alice come back next weekend. We have all summer to be with each other."

"Okay," she said. "I'd like to catch up too."

"I never forgot you, Bella. I'm sorry that it seemed like I did, but truth is, I never forgot you."

"I believe you. If you say you didn't then I believe you."

"Were you talking to Emmett about us?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "He and Alice knew why I left. I told them… a long time ago."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth I felt hurt again. She told my brother and sister, but she didn't tell me? They've known all along why she left and they never saw fit to fill me in? Why was I the only one in the dark?

"You told Alice and Emmett, but you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I felt that you should've known why I left. I thought that if there was anything left between us…. then you would know why I had to leave. When I left… I knew you didn't understand. That hurt."

She had a point. We'd been close for so long, I should've known.

"I'm an ass."

"No," she disagreed. "You're many things, Edward, but you're not that. I can forgive you now because I'm older and I see it for what it was. You and I were growing up and we drifted apart; along the way we lost our friendship and we made some mistakes. I think we're lucky that we have a second chance. I don't want to blow this."

She was so selfless and forgiving. I didn't know how she could remain this way. It astounded me that she was still Bella. She has changed, but it was a good change like mine. We'd come a long way in the past five years.

I was happy that she was still my sweet little friend.

"I don't deserve you, Bella Swan."

"Don't say that. We're friends, Edward. We're given people that we need and I know I need you in my life again."

Yes, truly, Bella was the better half. She was my better half. There was something about her that screamed "good." She was good even after all we'd been through she remained intact.

I, on the other had, did some soul searching. I tried to be better. I tried to be someone Bella would be proud of. The past five years… what I did… I did it with her in mind. She was my best friend and now that I have her back, I wasn't willing to screw our relationship up again.

Like Bella said, we need each other.

* * *

Who thinks they made up?

They still have to work it out. On a brighter note: I'm already working on the next chapter. :)

Oh yeah, someone mentioned in their review that I seem to know Disneyland pretty well.... that is correct. I live in So Cal and I've got my annual pass to the happiest place on earth.

Till next time.

Tina


	18. Confessions

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you so much, Candy!

Alrighty, everyone! Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm happy to see that so many of you like this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Confessions

Bella POV

Edward always had some sort of powerful control over me. I'd always seem to forget who I was whenever I was around him. Since we were kids I'd done whatever Edward wanted to do. We tutored together, he was my first kiss, and he was my first school dance date. We shared a lot of firsts. I was never the one to initiate anything; it was always Edward.

The day at the beach did not go as I planned. I wanted to spend time with Edward, yeah, but I didn't want to have that heartfelt conversation with him, yet. He managed to get me to open up to him. He was demanding and intrusive. His prompting worked and I finally confessed why I left him all those years ago. To the outsider, it would seem weak of me to leave, but Edward did so much more than ignore me in high school. At first he tried to stay friends, he tried looking out for me, but alas he discovered girls. That was the problem; he was easily tricked and fell for all the attention. It seems kind of petty that our friendship crumbled so easily and in so little time. I thought we were stronger that that, but apparently we weren't.

Even though I told him why I left it still didn't really help us. So now he knows why I left, big deal. Well, it is.

We apologized and tried to move forward. Edward was right-it was going to take more than one conversation for us to really fix everything between us. We both made mistakes. Stupid ones that had consequences.

It's been three days since Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper left. Since then Alice and I have extended our stay at the Four Seasons. We've been to Universal City Walk, Hollywood and Highland, and Anaheim.

Today we were going to drive up to Laguna Beach. It was kind of far away from our hotel, but really we didn't have anything to do so why not take a drive and hit up a nice beach?

During the journey I talked with Alice about her plans for the year. Now that she had her undergrad I wanted to help her into the right direction. I regretted that I wasn't here for her when she was in school. She needed some guidance and it would have been me who'd help her if I hadn't gone to California.

Alice had a knack for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She also was very organized and bossy, so it was natural that she'd taken Business for her degree. Her dream was to have her own business. When I asked her what kind of business she was interested in she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she admitted.

I'm a school counselor. I have a degree in Psychology. I didn't know anything about business, but I knew Alice.

"Think," I said. "What do you like to do, Alice?"

"Shop."

"What else?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I love shopping and fashion. I've got my cosmology license, but I've been going into the wrong direction! Ugh. I've got to make a few phone calls when we get back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I muttered.

"Sorry," she said. "It's cool, Bella. I think I've found some inspiration."

I dropped the subject. I wasn't sure what Alice was thinking about, but I knew I'd rather not know now in the long run.

We made it to Laguna Beach in record time. Surprisingly, there wasn't much traffic. Once we hit the heart of Laguna we crept slowly along the street. Laguna Beach was always busy. The shops, the restaurants, the beach were all crowded. I liked it though. Once you get past the town it gets better. The beach may be crowded, but it's peaceful and gorgeous.

Parking was scarce. I had to go around multiple times and when we parked we had to walk two blocks to get to the less crowded part of the beach.

As we walked, Alice reassured me that I didn't have to worry about her. She claimed she'd get a summer job in Port Angeles and get started on her great idea. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to know her great idea.

Once we found a spot on the beach, we started walking along the water, and made our way to some of the rocks. We were careful and just enjoyed our little vacation.

We sat down on the beach, and I pulled my knees up to my chest and gazed lazily at the water. Alice and I were silent for a few minutes, and then she broke the silence.

"What's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't say that. We all saw you hugging and crying at Huntington."

"I told him why I left."

"And, how did he take it?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You have to be more expressive, Bella!"

"He was sad and angry at me. I was hurt, but I missed him so much Alice. I missed him longer than he missed me."

I hung my head and closed my eyes. Talking with Alice about Edward was weird. It felt sad to talk about my past mistakes. I was a childish fool, and Edward was no better.

"You may have missed him longer, but he has missed you more passionately than he cares to admit. He was so lost when you left, and it was actually funny to witness."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you remember him not needing us? It was like… he didn't fully appreciate you till you were gone. That's always the case, isn't it? We never appreciate what we had till it's gone. Sad, but it's the truth."

"Alice," I said in disbelief. "He hadn't had me in a long time. Before I left… he hadn't been with me for nearly three years."

"True," she agreed. "I think he knew in the back of his mind that you were still here, and then when you left, it hit him like a ton of bricks."

"If all it takes was my threatening to leave then I wouldn't have actually left," I said.

Alice looked at me dubiously. "Are you sure?"

I had to think. Alice had a point. I left for a reason, but if all I had to do to get Edward back was to threaten to leave then would I have left?

Perhaps, because what if I had done that and he just kept on being a jerk? That probably would have been the scenario.

"I still would have left eventually."

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly.

"What happened after I left?"

She looked at me and frowned. "Don't you think Edward should be the one to tell you?"

"Yes," I replied. "But I'd like to get your version on things."

She plopped down on the sand and closed her eyes. "He was still with Jessica. He didn't break up with her till 2006. He was at the JC for a year, and then transferred to Chicago. I'm not sure how he did it in so little time, but I'd guess mom and dad had something to do with it."

I shuddered at the mention of Jessica's name. She was a leach and a controlling one at that. She was Edward's girlfriend for most of our high school years. I didn't hate her per see, but I definitely thought he could do better.

"Why'd he leave?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It was so abrupt to me, but mom and dad supported him. I hated him too, you know? When he forgot you, he forgot me too."

I looked over at Alice. Her eyes were still closed, but her voice took a definite change. She was sad, and she was having a hard time with this too. I'd always considered Alice as my little sister too. I not only grew up with Edward, but with Alice too.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

She didn't flinch or open her eyes.

"So am I," she murmured. "Anyways, things with Jessica were rocky, you already knew that. They broke up and got back together again on the same day. So typical of them, I just wanted to bonk them on the head or slap some sense into them. He was only here for one year. After you left, he only stayed with us for another year. He and Emmett saw me graduate, and then I went up to Portland. I think it was good for all of us. Edward was in Chicago, and I was in Portland; it gave us all something to do and keep busy. For the next three or four years we could forget how broken our family was."

"I don't know what to say," I said sadly. I could feel tears prickling down my face. It was all so sad. The family was broken because of me.

"You wanted to hear this," she reminded.

"Yeah…"

"I can't tell you what went on with Edward because he wasn't here. We were worlds apart for a long time, and it was only this year when we started getting close. I do know that when Edward came back from Chicago he stayed with mom and dad and then Emmett eventually persuaded him to move in with him. As far as I know, Emmett has been doing well, and Edward has liked his teaching job."

Although it hurt both of us to talk about the past, I knew that if I wanted to know everything then I'd have to talk to Alice.

As it turned out, she didn't know everything, but she knew enough for me put some of the pieces together.

My departure affected everyone, and I felt awful for that. I couldn't take it back though. What's done is done.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked all of a sudden.

"I met Rose," I shrugged. "As soon as I got here, I pretended to be someone else. I tried to forget everyone."

"Did it work?"

"No," I admitted.

"How was UCLA?"

"It was good," I replied. "I needed the time alone to get my stuff together. I may have run away, but I made the most of it. I concentrated on school, and Rose made sure I got the good college experiences. She's helped me a lot."

"Yeah, I can see that," Alice agreed. "I like her."

"You know this whole idea was hers? And Emmett's?"

"Was it really?"

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"I knew this wasn't Edward's idea," she muttered.

"Not at all."

"What did you and Edward decide?"

"We're trying to be friends again. I don't want to waste this second opportunity, and neither does he."

"I hope it works out for you guys," she said patting my hand.

I hoped so too.

Alice and I made it back to our hotel by eight. We brought food back with us and then after watching some reality television we called it night.

For the next three days, Alice and I went all over Southern California. We visited Long Beach, Pasadena, and downtown LA. We had sushi, we went shopping, and we hit the beach a lot. We had fun, and by them time we boarded our flight at LAX we were both exhausted from our vacation. Funny, how vacation does that to you.

The flight was fast. I'd forgotten how short the flight from California to Seattle was. Just under two hours.

Alice made arrangements to have Emmett and Rose pick us up from the airport. We were gathering our luggage when someone crept up behind me and grabbed my bag. Before I could scream or anything, I turned around and gasped.

It was Edward.

"Hey," he said flashing me a grin.

"I need help!" Alice whined. "Edward!"

Edward gave me an apologetic smile and then he went over to Alice.

All I could do was stare stupidly at his back. I thought Emmett and Rose were picking us up? As soon as I re-gained my composure I marched over to Alice. She smiled deviously at me and rolled her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Alice!"

"Are you ready to go?" she asked ignoring my foul mood.

"Yes," I replied reluctantly.

Edward had both of our bags and was waiting patiently. He smiled at us and then motioned for us to follow him.

"How was the flight?" he asked making conversation.

"Fine," I replied. "Umm, where are Emmett and Rose?"

"Change of plans," he said. "It seems our dear older brother has a thing for your friend. They've seen each other almost everyday this week. As a matter of fact, they're out dancing right now."

Whoa. I was not expecting that.

Hmm, Emmett and Rose? I guess it made sense. I mean, they were arguing a lot last weekend, but Rose admitted that she liked him so….

"That's great!" Alice said cheerily. "They're perfect for each other."

Edward and I glanced nervously at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I guess so," I said.

Edward led us to his car and after loading up our bags he headed for my place. I had to give him directions and when we got there, he unloaded my bags and both he and Alice came up.

I was surprised to see my newly furnished apartment. I remembered that Rose and I had purchased all our furniture before going to California. She must have had help last Monday with the delivery.

"Thanks," I gestured to Edward to give me my bags, but he just smiled and held onto them. "You can give me my bags now."

"Where do you want them?"

"In my hands," I huffed.

He smirked. "Where's your bedroom?"

Oh no. This was not happening! How dare he act like himself and take charge and do things for me that I could do myself! I wasn't his dependant little friend anymore. I could fend for myself now, and I didn't need him to do simple things for me.

"Give me my bags."

"Bella," he said gently. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. You chose."

I glared at him. He was doing this on purpose!

"Edward," I said warningly.

He wouldn't budge.

"Just tell me where your bedroom is, Bella."

"Oh, no!" I cried. "I'm showing you myself mister!" And with that I marched through the hallway and made a right, with Edward at my heel.

I opened the door and gestured for him to come inside, and it was then that I realized I fell for his crap. He wanted to see my apartment. More importantly, he wanted to see my bedroom. Why? Because he's Edward Cullen, and he likes to piss me off. This was how we were in our later years. When we started reaching puberty both of us became argumentative and snarky to each other. We had known each other for so long that it was easy to tick the other one off. I'd say it was hormones.

Edward set my bags down and then casually walked around my bedroom. He looked at my freshly covered bed and skimmed over my bare bookcase and new desk.

"Where are your books?" he asked.

I had to think for a moment. Obviously Rose hadn't touched all my belongings so I had to guess they were somewhere in the living room in their boxes.

"Probably in the living room still, in their cardboard boxes."

He looked over at me. "I can help you decorate and movie in."

How could a simple act of kindness be so complicated? In essence he was being a nice friend and offering to help me decorate and move into my room, but it was weird in a way. We'd barely spent anytime with each other and he immediately offers me his time.

If I said yes, then maybe we'd finally be on our path to reconciliation. I know we'd talked about our problems and issues and that we sort of made up, but it was still so new to be around him.

It's funny how easily my mood changes when I was with him. I could be happy and carefree, and other times I could be tense and on edge. Right now I was tense and on edge.

It seemed that he was making an honest effort to be friends again. I wanted him in my life again. I knew I had to have him. So why was I so scared to let him back in?

Do I take a leap of faith in him, and hope that he won't hurt me this time? Or do I keep him at bay and pull away from him while I still could?

There was still time. I could walk away and live my life without him. We could be semi-friends and forget about everything. But I tried doing that already, and it didn't work. I ran away, and I couldn't hide. The truth was, as scary as it was to be here in the same room with him, I wanted him back. He was my best friend and I missed him so, so, much.

"Sure," I said softly. I couldn't bring myself to talk in a normal tone. "Whenever you have some free time, I'd really appreciate it."

"I could come by on Wednesday. Tomorrow Alice, Emmett, and I drive up to my parents for Sunday brunch and dinner. I stay up there till Tuesday because I teach a boy on the reservation. Is Wednesday too late for you, though? I can cancel some of my plans if that's better for you."

If it was possible, I think my heart melted. He was willing to change his schedule for me. He'd never done that before, ever.

"No, Wednesday is fine," I replied.

Alright, just because he was willing to move his schedule didn't mean that I wanted him to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Hmm," he mused. "I could come by here tomorrow morning, and we could get started, and you could come with me to my parent's house." He waited to see my reaction and then he added, "If you want to that is."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to Forks so quickly. I'd had dinner with Esme and Carlisle a week ago for Edward's dinner, but this would be totally different. Spending the whole day with the Cullens would be nice but nostalgic. Was I ready to be thrust back into my old life? Could I mesh my new life and my old life? So many things were swimming around in my head, and I finally made up my mind.

"That sounds great. I'd love to see your parents again."

Edward looked surprised, but grinned. "We'd love to have you, Bella."

* * *

More snippets from the past. I think it was natural for A/B to talk so freely with each other. They're like sisters so it just made sense for me to write their convo like that. We'll know more about Alice's plans later on.

Edward was pretty smooth here, huh? Of course he took the first step and reached out to Bella. The next chapter is halfway done.

Till next time.

Tina


	19. A' For Effort

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you, Candy!

Someone mentioned in their last review that they wanted some MAJOR flirting in this chapter. I'm sorry to say that this chapter doesn't have MAJOR flirting because I was more than halfway done with this chapter when I got round to reading that particular review. Don't worry though! This one will get your hopes up.

Also, I was so happy with last chapter's reviews. There were so many different opinions and perspectives. Some called Bella out on her "drama" and others wanted Edward to stop being the bad guy... I loved them all! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 18: 'A' for Effort

Edward POV

The past week was enlightening. After Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I left Alice and Bella in California we went back to Seattle.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose immediately got on my case. They had all witnessed Bella's crying session, and naturally they knew I'd been the cause of her tears. Rose was fiercely protective over Bella. She showed no mercy when it came down to me. She vehemently argued with me, and called me out on my bullshit. Yes, I was trying to be private and vague about my conversation with Bella. However, the three of them weren't going to make it easy on me. Emmett too, loved Bella as a sister, and he was fighting me constantly during the flight home. The only ally I had was, Jasper sort of. He didn't know much about my past with Bella, but he was a friend nonetheless.

The flight home was stressful, but very enlightening. I realized that even though Bella and I sort of cleared the air, we still had a long way to go.

I had to be the one to initiate our friendship again. I knew Bella was apprehensive sometimes and she was quite introverted and shy compared to me. I'd always been the one to lead in our relationship. I wasn't trying to belittle Bella by calling her a follower, but she did give me free rein over our friendship. I suppose that was why it was so easily breakable. It was my fault.

When we got home we each went our separate ways, except for Emmett and I. We lived together so of course we'd end up at the same place. Regardless, the past week was very helpful. I stayed in Forks for a few days and talked with mom and dad. They were delighted to have Bella back. They believed now that she was back; she'd be back with our family permanently. They were also happy that Bella was taking Alice under her wing so to speak, and expressed their desire to have Bella over for dinner when she and Alice got back.

I was nervous about that. To have Bella coming over to Sunday's brunch and dinner would be like old times. She practically grew up in our family so it shouldn't be a big deal. Mom and dad both loved Bella as their own; I should be okay with everything.

I guess I was in a way. I even liked the idea of having her again. But what would Bella think?

Knowing her, she'd be apprehensive, but I knew I could persuade her if I had to. The funny thing was I didn't have to. I asked her in a nice, but casual way, and she said yes. She showed little hesitation and that surprised me. I thought she'd fight me about going back to Forks. She fought me over her stupid bags, and I admit I was trying very hard to hold in my laughter. Yes, Bella was still my sweet little friend, but she was also stubborn as ever about the littlest things. I missed that about her. Well, I missed everything about her.

When I got to her place at eight am, I smiled to myself. It was just like old times, but it wasn't.

We still treaded carefully around each other. I guess that was natural. I mean, we have not seen each other in years, and we also hadn't been best friends in almost seven-eight years. Gosh, was it really that long? I thought about it. Yes, it was. Like I said, it was my fault.

Bella opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily.

I took a moment to look at her. She looked like she'd been up for hours. Her face looked fresh. Her brown eyes danced with happiness, and her mouth formed my favorite smile. Bella was wearing denim cut offs that showed her pale legs and a peasant top (yes, I know what a peasant top is; my sister was Alice after all).

"Good morning, Bella," I smiled at her and gave her a tentative hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a squeeze.

Well, someone was in a good mood. I liked it.

"Would you like some coffee?"

It was strange to hear her ask me that. Had that much time passed? I internally sighed, yes it had.

"Sure," I replied. I followed her to kitchen and could hear the faint sounds of a radio or Ipod playing.

"Rose awake?"

"Yeah," Bella answered. She was pouring me a cup of coffee and pointed her finger towards the back. "Rose is playing her Country music."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "She likes Country music?"

"Taylor Swift is the shit," Rose said walking into the kitchen. "How are you, Edward?"

"I'm good, thanks."

I sipped my coffee, and then Bella tugged on my arm.

"You ready for my library?"

"Yup, lead the way."

We walked into her bedroom and after Bella closed the door I once again felt weird. I had never been with Bella alone in her bedroom. When we were kids, we either played in my room or the playroom. When we were tweens and teens we'd spent our time in the kitchen or living room. This was weird; a lot of things were weird now.

"Okay," she started. "I've got my fiction books here, and my nonfiction in here."

She had four boxes of books. I was really stunned. I knew she liked to read, but damn!

Bella smiled at my bemused expression.

"I've accumulated a lot of books over the years."

"Yeah…" I said nervously.

"Come on, silly," she said patting the spot on the floor next to her.

We started on the fiction. Bella had a wide variety; Doyle, Tolstoy, Alcott, Dickens, Dostoevsky, MacDonald, Lewis, Cervantes, Austen, and Bronte. We managed to organize them by alphabetical order. We didn't have enough time to put all her fictional books in their proper place, but I promised I'd help her later. It was a little after nine-thirty and I told Bella we'd better get on the road. She agreed, and after we said goodbye to Rose we left.

Once inside my car, Bella took out her BlackBerry. I didn't want to be nosy, but I couldn't help it.

"Calling someone?"

"No, I'm texting."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Oh."

I went back to focusing on the road. The silence was annoying me. I felt like we had to talk. We'd be in the care for almost three hours, surly we'd have enough time to talk about things that matter.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How was college for you?"

She stopped texting.

"It was good."

That's it? That's all I get? No, that was unacceptable. I needed more.

"Care to elaborate?"

She put away her phone and answered my question. I found out that she was shy and quiet during her first year. It took a lot of coaxing from Rose for her to loosen up, and have fun. She did well in her classes for the most part. She dormed with Rose and after they graduated they got an apartment off campus, but still very close to the school and emergency room. Bella also said that she was a frequent visitor to UCLA Medical Center. All her clumsy accidents were taken care of there or the emergency room.

"What about you, Edward? How was Chicago?"

"It was different, windy and cold. It was much worse than Washington, but nice in its own way."

"How was school?"

I told Bella about my time at Roosevelt. I loved the music conservatory. I loved my studies, and I loved being away from my family for a change. Independence was nice yet at the same time I missed my family and Bella.

We talked about our careers. Honestly, I didn't look at my day job as a career. It was something I really enjoyed, but the word career sounded so wrong for what I do. I'm the music teacher and band director. Having received my degree in music composition and being a skilled pianist that was all I could do with my degree. I loved it though.

Bella received her degree in Psychology. She was going to go for her Masters next year. This would be her first job using her degree post-grad. She was excited and nervous.

"What made you take Psych?" I was genuinely curious. I'd have pegged her for being an English major.

She blushed. I know that reaction. She only did that when she was embarrassed or if she was hiding something.

"You did," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I clearly did not hear her. Did I?

"You," she answered. "I guess I wanted to understand you. I wanted to know why people do what they do, and I just wanted to understand what goes on in their mind, and help them. I know I can help if I was given the chance."

"That's a good reason," I said lowly.

"You were my inspiration," she said timidly. "I couldn't forget you either."

I merged onto the highway and then said, "Would you believe me if I told you that you were my motivation for attending Roosevelt?"

I didn't wait for her to answer.

"I took classes at the JC for one year, and after that I transferred to Roosevelt. I was there for three years, and then I moved back here after graduating so I could teach."

"I guess that's what I'm doing now," she muttered.

"Bella," I said tentatively. "I know this is hard. It's hard for us to be around each other and it's hard for us to act. I don't know if I'm doing this the right way, but I believe honesty is the key. I'm trying to be honest with you. I hope you'll do the same with me."

"I'm trying," she said. "So umm, did you like Chicago?"

"Didn't I answer this question already?"

"No, I asked how it was and now I'm asking if you liked it."

I laughed. "Good point. I liked Chicago. It was very exhilarating to be so far from the family. Being on my own was difficult at first, but I liked it a lot. I had to grow up fast in that environment because there was no one to look after me and get on my case about school and work. I had to be very self-reliant, and that was a nice change."

"Sounds a lot like my experience in California," she said. "I had Rose, and I'm very grateful for that. She helped me overcome my shyness, and I learned how to mask it, and be a little more social."

I glanced at her. "You're still shy."

It was a statement not a question.

She could be away from me for 5 years, but I could still see the "little girl" in her.

"I am," she admitted. "I hide it though."

"It works," I replied. "Sometimes," I added with a look at her.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so chipper in the morning?"

"Chipper?" she said laughing.

"Don't," I warned. "What I mean is… you were so joyful earlier. I'd wondered why… that's all."

"That was me masking my shyness," she replied. "I had to make myself happy in the morning for you. I was nervous about you coming over, and I was nervous about going back to Forks."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Better," she answered. "The longer I stay with you, the easier it is."

"You're honest," I stated.

"You wanted honesty," she quipped.

"Touché" I chuckled.

We made it before one o'clock. I was grateful that we didn't miss brunch. I knew Bella was hungry and looking forward to Mom's blueberry muffins and chocolate chip pancakes.

Bella and I walked through the foyer and immediately heard Emmett and Alice arguing over the last muffin.

I looked at Bella and she was laughing.

"Exactly how I remember them," she murmured.

"Hey!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Bella and I made our rounds; we greeted everyone, and then sat down at the table.

Bella was loading her plate with pancakes and talking to Dad.

It was interesting to see how easily Bella could mesh in with my family. It was like no time passed, and we were just happy and content. Bella kept talking with my parents, and I watched her intently. The longer I watched her, I realized she was nervous, and that she was masking her shyness. She loved my family, I knew that, but she was still shy. Another interesting thing was that she got along with Alice so well. I'd often wondered how it was possible for the two of them to get along so well. Bella hadn't kept in touch with anyone of us. Wouldn't it be difficult to pick up relationships after so long an absence? Maybe it was like that for us, but maybe Alice had something I didn't have. Their dynamic was different than the one I shared with Bella. Maybe it was easier with Alice because she was a girl too.

Mom mentioned Fourth of July. We had a tradition for the Fourth of July. My parents and Bella's would all come together at my house, and we'd have a barbeque. We'd also go swimming in the outdoor pool and make a day out of our celebration of freedom. It was a nice tradition; very American, and family oriented. Bella knew she couldn't escape our parents. Now that Bella was back there was no holding back Renee and my mom to force us to be friends.

Bella expressed her interest for the barbeque. She offered to bake some cookies and help mom. That was their little thing. Mom, Renee, and Bella all loved to be in the kitchen. They loved preparing food and baking. I think they really liked spending time together, and that was their own little bubble.

After brunch, Alice and Dad cleaned up the table, and Mom went outside to tend to her garden and do some cleanup.

"Can I show you something?" I asked Bella.

We were the only ones left at the table now.

"Sure," she replied.

I got up and took her hand in mine. Bella laced her fingers with mine and smiled.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

I wanted to show Bella my bedroom. I hadn't been lived here in a couple of years. Even though I was in Chicago, mom and dad kept my room the same. When I came back last year, I moved back here for a couple of months. I didn't redecorate because Emmett persuaded me to move in with him. Why redecorate when I wasn't even going to be here for long? So my room was still decorated for a seventeen year old boy.

When Bella realized we were going to my bedroom, she looked curiously at me.

"I think you'll like this," I said pushing my door open.

Bella and I walked hand in hand. She looked around the room and a slow smile spread across her lips.

My room walls were adorned with Star Wars posters, Pirates of the Caribbean, Batman Begins, and Wedding Crashers.

"You're such a boy," she laughed. "I can't believe you've kept it like this."

"Mom and dad kept it like this," I said pointedly.

Bella crept over to my desk and scanned the books. My biology and English books were on top of each other, and papers were thrown all over the desk. My room was fairly clean, except from school things. My immaculate sound system and CD's were all tidy and in their rightful place.

"My old room is exactly how I left it," she said turning around to face me. "It's nice how our parents keep our stuff the way we left it. I think I'd be offended if my parents renovated my room or something."

"Bella," I said patting the spot on my bed. I wanted her to sit with me.

She sat and looked at me with a soft expression. "Yes?"

"Do you remember what we said last week?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I've done a lot of things wrong. I've hurt you; I've hurt Alice, and even Emmett. I wasn't good."

"Hey," she said. "I forgive you, Edward. I can and I do. We were young, it was high school. Things change when you get older. I've had a lot of time to think since last week. It's not entirely you're fault. I tried, and I didn't do well. We're both stubborn, and we fell out of friendship. I'm sorry too, but I think we're past apologies."

Bella was right. She was always right.

I wanted to move forward with her. Neither of us could forget the past, but we could certainly move forward. We'd been saying we wanted to, but haven't done so yet.

Right now, was the perfect time to take a step forward?

"It's time to move forward," I said. "Despite all my self-loathing and apologies, I just have to be with you again."

"I'm going home with Emmett," she said. "When you get back would you like to hang out?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be back by Wednesday."

"Rose is working now. So, I guess that leaves me the apartment. I still have to unpack, and do laundry," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll help."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Bella and I hung out in my room. It was like being teenagers again. We put on some music, and just chatted. We didn't talk about important things. We just talked about our summer plans, and we made plans to go out. Being friends with Bella came back so naturally. It wasn't easy, but it was real. She was here in my bedroom, and we were friends again. Perhaps we weren't best friends, but we were on the right road.

Since Bella hadn't been back here in years, I promised to take her around. I wanted her to get acquainted with the area, and have fun with her.

Bella had a thing for Harry Potter. The new movie was opening soon, and I of course offered to take her. We'd watched the first two or three movies together. Bella obviously kept up with that fandom, and I couldn't refuse to not go with her.

We lost track of time because the next thing I knew Alice came barreling into my room.

"Mom says dinner is ready." And she left just as fast as she arrived.

Both Bella and I laughed. Alice was still Alice, our annoying, but loveable little sister.

Bella and I reached the landing, and we were met by a surprise.

Bella's parents were here. The shock registered across Bella's face. I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Be nice."

She gave me a sardonic look. "I wasn't expecting them."

"Don't try to hide from your parents."

She threw daggers at me. "You're right. There is no reason for me to feel awkward or insecure. We'd all be together next week anyway."

Bella greeted her parents and then I did. I found out that it was my mom whom invited Renee and Charlie. I guess this was her lame attempt at getting the family together.

Long ago, we'd shared family nights like this. I loved it. I knew Bella loved it too. It just took some readjusting to get used to it again.

Dinner was a joyous affair. Everyone was focusing their attention to Bella. She never liked being in the spotlight, and I felt bad for her sometimes. I'd have to come and save her, but not this time. No, Bella was a big girl now. She was a young woman, full of hidden confidence and grace. She was humble, gracious, kind, fun, and lovely. She was everything I remembered her as, and so much more. I truly liked her. I liked the person she was now. California and everything else did her good.

As dinner went on, I came to a funny realization.

I loved Bella then, and I loved her now. And if it was possible, I loved her even more now. More than I thought possible. It's funny how her absence had a major toll in my life. As soon as she left, I felt empty. Now that she was back, I felt better, happier.

She was my Bella, whether she knew it or not, I'd have her again. We'd be best friends again and brother and sister. Because that was how our relationship was. There was no undercurrent of sexual or romantic feelings. Okay, maybe I had them (a little) when I was younger, but that was a long time ago. Now, I see Bella for what she was; she was supposed to be in my life. She would be a major fixture in my life again, in a purely platonic way.

In a purely platonic way, right? Yes, we had to be friends. Just friends, because if we became something more, then the damage would be catastrophic. It would be worse for us to become something more. We'd never get over it if we ended badly. But what if we didn't end badly? What if we were meant to be together in a romantic way? What if we were meant to have deeper feelings?

No, we weren't. I'd just gotten her back as my friend, and already I was thinking of taking the next big step? No, it was too much, too soon.

I took another peak at Bella and saw her talking animatedly with Emmett and her dad.

Best friend or something more?

Damn. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

He's a little over his head right now. I don't think he's confused per see, I just think he's got some soul searching to do. Edward had hidden feelings for Bella. He's quite justified in that sense.

Also, I know some of you were wondering about the A/B dynamic. You guys made a good point-if A/B are as close as I've written why didn't they stay in touch? Answer: ever had one of those amazing friendships/relationships where you can leave for a period of time, and not talk to that person, but then come back and pick up right where you left? That's A/B's friendship/sisterhood.

Till next time.

Tina


	20. July 4th

**Title**: Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

I know it's been a month since I last updated. I'm sorry. School had been kicking my butt. This is my last week and then Christmas vacation, but I'm going through some RL stuff and I don't know if I can update regularly between now and 2010. I'll try.

This is unbetaed. Candy and I are both busy, but I decided to give you guys an early Holiday gift. (I will replace it with the betaed version eventually) Thanks for being so patient with us. :)

* * *

Chapter 19: July 4th

Alice POV

"Alice!" Edward screamed at me. "Get back here right now!"

I ran faster and laughed leaving Edward in my wake.

He was furious with me.

"Alice!" he hissed.

I ignored him.

"Give it back!"

"No!" I laughed.

We were in the living room now. I was at one end of the coffee table and he was at the other hand. He glared at me and I smirked in response.

"Give it to me."

"Edward," I sighed. "You're in no position to make demands. I hold all the cards here, you see?"

I took the floppy disk from my back jean pocket and waved it enticingly at him.

"You want this back?"

"Yes," he replied tersely.

"What are you going to give me for it?"

I drove a hard bargain.

"What do you want?"

Hmm, I thought. That was a good question.

I wanted a lot of things. I wanted Tanya to call me back. I wanted Bella and Edward to be friends again. Scratch that, I wanted them to admit they belong together so that we could finally be one, big, happy family. And I wanted Jasper Whitlock to ask me out.

Was that too much to ask?

Edward couldn't give me what I really wanted, but he could get me something material. No, that would be too easy for him. I needed him to not only give me something; I also had to get him to really do something for himself. Self pity looked good on Edward. He always knew how to brood.

"I want you to admit to Bella that you have a thing for her."

His eyes almost popped out.

"What?"

"You heard me," I said. "I want you to tell Bella that you have a thing for her… love her… whatever. She's more than just a friend to you."

"That's not…"

"Shut up," I waved him off. "This," I said holding up the floppy disk. "Is my proof. I haven't deleted anything, and trust me older brother, I've considered showing this to Bella when she gets here. And don't think you could stop me."

Yeah, I hit below the belt. I had to, with Emmett and Edward as my brothers!

The thing was I needed a floppy disk to save some files from my school laptop. Edward was kind enough to scrounge around his room and give me a spare. What he didn't know was that he had already used it.

When I put the disk in I checked to see how much space it had, it didn't have a lot. As it turns out, Edward kept this specific floppy disk around for many years.

The contents were blackmail worthy. So when I looked at his files I practically squealed in joy. I hit the proverbial jackpot!

Edward had files of Bella on his disk. Pictures. Letters he wrote himself (but never sent), pro/con lists to see if he was good enough for her etc. It was awesome!

"Alice," he said trying to regain his calm exterior. "What you saw was the idea of a fifteen year old kid. I was in high school and I entertained certain ideas about a girl and that's all."

"Save it," I snapped. "Your fifteen year old self isn't much different than your twenty-three year old self in regards to Bella. Stop hiding it. Do I have to remind you that you monopolized Bella's time when she was here last time?"

I won.

He stopped speaking and he looked defeated.

"Now," I said putting the disk back in my pocket. "Rose, Bella, and her family will be here soon. You know our traditions, Edward. I want you to tell Bella by the time the fireworks start. If you don't, I will show her the disk."

"You're evil, Alice."

"I love you too."

Edward slumped away and I went up to my room to hide the disk from Edward.

If my plan worked then maybe Edward and Bella could be dating by the time he goes back to school. Maybe they'd end up engaged by Christmastime. I could hope, right?

I went downstairs just when Rose and Bella arrived.

"Hey!" I said brightly.

I hugged them both and then led them to the backyard.

Bella's parents had arrived a few minutes before she did and they were outside with Edward and Emmett.

I watched as Edward greeted Bella. He gave her a hug and then he tried (albeit unsuccessfully) to subtly give Bella a kiss on her cheek. I noticed. Rose noticed. Bella noticed.

"Anyone down for some football?" Emmett asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Good idea, Emmett. I call Charlie and Edward!"

We divided up to two teams of threes. Emmett had Bella and Rose with him. I purposefully picked Edward. I knew that having Edward and Bella on a team together wasn't the best idea. They wouldn't pay attention and could end losing the game for me. So I split them up.

It was a friendly, yet slightly competitive game. Emmett was losing and I wasn't above bragging.

On one play Bella ended up with the ball. I don't know how that happened and neither did Bella because the look of surprise on her face gave her away.

"Run, Bella!" Emmett screamed from underneath Edward.

Bella started running and I started going after her only to be thwarted by Rosalie.

"Umph!!" I grunted as I hit the ground.

Both Rose and I watched as Bella tried to divert her father. Charlie was fast and not in any way unfit. He kept up with Bella and just when I thought he'd tackle her she sped up and scored a touchdown.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered. He jumped up from the grass and pumped his fist. "In your face, Alice! Woo-hoo! We won, baby!"

I couldn't believe it! Bella never does well whenever we play organized sports.

Although I hated to lose, I knew I'd lost fair and square.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" I screamed. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Where did that come from? I've never seen you run so fast in your life!"

"I don't know!"

After football we all went back to the patio area to start eating. I paid close attention to Edward and Bella. They sat next to each other, but they were conscious not to touch each other. It was like no time had passed at all and they were chatting with the family like it was no big deal.

I don't know what Edward told Bella, but I knew Bella had forgiven him. She couldn't harbor ill feelings for him for that long. Well, okay, five years is a long time, but so what? The both of them were stupid.

I was actually mad at both of them. I was mad at Bella for leaving us. We were family and even though I understand why she left it still hurt. I was also mad at Edward for acting like an ass. He was so dense! But I had to admit, their absence did everyone some good. We're all such dependent people it was good for us to get out and grow into our person. It proved to us that we could be self-reliant, but that we didn't have to be.

Edward knew he didn't have a choice today. He had to tell Bella the truth. He had to tell her that he loved her. If he didn't I'd show Bella the disk. I had Edward, and he knew it.

The way I saw it-they were already heading into the right direction. This just sped things up a little.

I was pretty sure that they were still a little nervous around each other. I guess if I were them I'd be a little nervous too.

I knew they were friends again and that was good.

"Alice!"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your name for ages."

"Sorry, Emmett."

"We're going inside to play Wii. You coming?"

"Be there in a minute."

Before Edward could leave with Bella I kicked him from under the table.

"Alice!" he cried. "What gives?"

Bella gave us a funny look, but left.

"You're running out of time, Edward."

"It's not even time for the fireworks, Alice."

With that, Edward got up and left me seated at the table with Mom and Renee.

"Alice," Mom said wearily. "What are you up to?"

I looked at them. "Do you really want to know?"

"No," they sighed.

"Good," I replied. I got up and followed my brothers to the living room.

I sat down next to Rose. While the boys were playing Star Wars, the Lego version for the Wii. Rose and I were chatting about work.

She liked her work. She was always moving around and never tied down to sitting behind a desk. I told her that I wanted a job like that. I told Rose I was trying to get in touch with an old friend and was waiting for her to call me back.

Back when I was living in Portland I had a friend who was into fashion and merchandise. She was quite flashy and blunt, but her taste for clothes was electric. She also had a knack for a consumer's eye. She offered to go into business with me, but I declined. I wanted to finish my studies and she respected that. Now that I had a degree under my belt, I was willing to reconsider her offer.

As it turns out, she was an old friend. Her name was Tanya and she went to preschool with Edward. I vaguely remember playing with her when I was little.

So far being back home had its pros. I loved being with my family again, and I loved Forks. Yes, even I couldn't believe it-I missed and loved this dreary sunshine-less town. It was home and it had my family.

Now that we were all together again I had this strange notion that everything would sort itself out. If that didn't happen-I'd make it happen. Which was why I was blackmailing Edward; in retrospect I was doing him a favor. I knew that he'd wait till forever to tell Bella. Perhaps he didn't even recognize his own feelings, but Emmett and I sure did. Hell, we'd even speculated back when we were kids. I was sure of it now.

I managed to get Edward and Emmett to turn off the Wii so I could put in a movie.

For a while the four of them paired up leaving me to sit with Charlie and Dad. I didn't mind. It gave me the opportunity to watch Edward watch Bella.

He still couldn't help it. Back when we were kids, he was always so protective over her. He looked to Bella as another little sister. Then he hit puberty, and saw Bella in a whole new light. I don't think Edward was aware of it. It probably wasn't even creeping up on him till after Bella left. When she left he was so distraught. It was like someone punched him and ripped his heart out. He was miserable without her. I think when she left it finally became clear to him how important she was to him. He didn't function without her, and he finally understood that.

It was sad to witness him during her absence. He was so moody and sad. Emmett and I tried to cheer him up, but it was a lost cause. He was a lost cause. I'd suggested he call her or visit her, but he was stubborn.

Edward could be very obsessive and prideful. He had his own way of thinking and he was relentless in his own way. He wouldn't budge. I was surprised when he applied to Roosevelt. Chicago was a long way from Forks. I see now he had to go. He had to do something for himself. He couldn't just remain idle. In a way I commend him for getting his life together. He's such a good person and brother and I honestly love him to pieces.

I was happy that he was handling Bella delicately. Since she moved back I imagined she was stressing over Edward and my family. I knew she still felt like an outsider so to speak. Edward was being so good to her though. I knew she was warming up to him.

When I saw them at Disneyland I saw the longing they both had for each other. It was written all over their faces. They wanted to be together again. I don't mean in the romantic way because they've never been together that way. They wanted to be friends again, best friends.

Now the thing was they were both full grown adults. They were capable of so much more. I think it was better that they never dated while we were kids. Edward wasn't good enough for Bella back then. And knowing Bella she would have overanalyzed their friendship. Yeah, I was happy that they grew up because now they could see it. I knew it took Edward some time before he even allowed himself to acknowledge his feelings for her. He was in denial, but he was the weaker one of the two and he caved. He recognized what he felt for her. He was just scared of turning Bella away. Let's be honest, she very well could kick him in the balls and tell him to rot in hell, but Bella was sweeter than that. She'd probably freak and then she'd realize she loved Edward too.

I wished it was easier than that. I wished they'd just see it. I wished it wouldn't take them forever to finally understand that they are meant to be. But this wasn't about me. I could help things along, but if I really meddled I could mess things up for them. I'd never forgive myself it that happened.

So many things happened to all of us and there was nothing I could do to change any of it.

The question was: did I wish I could have the power to change it all? What if I had the power to see the future? If I had that kind of power then I'd know beforehand what I could do to prevent half of the stuff that happened between us.

Whatever. Powers like that don't exist. I'm not supergirl and I'd have to live with that.

I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't seen Edward take Bella upstairs. By the time they'd gotten back the movie was over and the two of them were casually leaning against the entryway. Edward stood behind Bella. He had his arms wrapped around her body and she was smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He didn't? Did he?

I questioned him with my eyes.

He smirked and nodded.

No freaking way!

It couldn't be that simple, could it?

No, I simply could not believe it.

But it's what I wanted, wasn't it?

The closer I looked at Edward and Bella the more convinced I was.

Did he tell her in his bedroom? What did he say? And why was I so nosy?

Bella extricated herself from Edward's arms and went to the kitchen with Rose following.

I waved Edward over and he laughed at me.

"Spill," I ordered.

"I told her," he said simply.

"And?"

"And she said it was a lot to process, but that if I gave her time then maybe…"

"Huh," I sighed. "So you told her you loved her?"

"I did," he replied. "I didn't pour my heart out in so many words, but she got it. I don't think she was very surprised."

Really, I thought. That was news to me, perhaps Bella wasn't as unobservant and naïve as I thought she was.

"So she told you that she needs time?"

"Yup, and that's okay. It was better than her telling me, no you know?"

Yeah, I know.

"Well then, Edward I guess I won't have to show her your dirty little secrets after all."

Such a shame. I was really looking forward to showing the disk to Bella.

"Sorry sis."

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

"Well," he said. "I'm going to get some pie. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Bella, Rose, and Edward came back with plate of cherry pie. They handed a plate to Emmett and one to me. Even though I said no to pie Bella grabbed me a plate anyway.

"You okay, Alice?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Edward told you."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, Bella!" I swallowed a bite of pie. "Of course I am! It's all I've wanted since you've been back."

"I don't know, Alice. I guess in a way I'm surprised, but in another way I shouldn't be. Edward is wonderful and we've just been friends again for a little while. I fell like he's fast forwarding our time. Maybe we shouldn't even think about ourselves in that light. It's far too easy to imagine me and Edward like that, but if it became a reality…"

"It would be amazing," I said cutting her off. "You and Edward were always meant to be together. Don't doubt yourself or him, Bella. The heart knows what it wants."

"He said he'd give me all the time I needed to readjust. I believe him."

"Then that's it. Edward will always love you regardless if you don't love him back."

"I do love him!"

"Good," I grinned. "Now try not to think too much about what he said. Just go with it, Bella."

Bella slouched in her seat and nudged me. She gestured for me to look at Edward and Emmett. They were watching ESPN and then Edward spotted us and his eyes were shining. He loved her. He always had.

"You see that, Bella?" I whispered. "Edward has always loved you. He just didn't know it."

"You sound like a broken record," she snapped.

"Kind of like a Hallmark greeting card?"

"Yeah."

"I'm right though."

"I never said you were wrong."

That night we all gathered in the front yard. The neighborhood always went all out and did their own fireworks. Dad, Charlie, Emmett, and Edward all had an arsenal of fireworks. The guys loved that stuff and us girls loved the pretty colors.

It was fun doing old family traditions. I sat down on the blanket that was atop the front lawn. Rose, Bella, Renee, and Mom were all chatting and hanging out. We'd all welcomed Rose into the family and I was happy to gain another sister.

As I lay back with Mom watching the sky turn into green and silver. I once again failed to notice Edward stealing Bella.

My family was whole again. I was starting out my post graduate life and I knew no matter what happened to me or my family we'd be alright.

Edward and Bella would find their own way. I'd be here to steer them in the right direction if they should ever falter from their path, but I wouldn't meddle. Well, I'd try not to.

* * *

This was going to be a flashback chapter, but it didn't work out that way. I have/had a whole system and outline for this story.. sometimes inspiration deviates from the plan. Oh well. I liked APOV. :) That said, I'm sure there will be more flashback chapter... they will just be sporadic.

Who thinks it's that easy for E/B? Yeah, I'm not going make it that easy for them lol.

Yes, you read correctly-I'm bringing Tanya back! (I don't think I have the same affect as JT saying he's bringing sexyback... hahaha).

Till next time.

Tina


	21. Rose, with a Thorn on my Side

**Title:** Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.

**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks Candy! She and I have been working hard on this. I think I'll get mixed reviews on this chapter... :)

* * *

Chapter 20: Rose, with a Thorn on my Side

Bella POV

Edward told me he missed me. He also he told me that he loved me. I wasn't expecting to hear that.

It's funny. When he took me to his room and nervously paced the floor and raked his hands through his messy hair, I thought he was having an aneurysm. Imagine how I felt when he told me that for the longest time he'd ignored all the signs and that he finally figured out that he loved me. He loved me.

I laughed in his face and said he was confusing love with something else. Edward didn't love me.

But he was insistent. He said he loved me and always had.

I revaluated what he said and agreed-he loved me. I could deal with that because the truth was I loved him too. He was a dear friend and we had something special. When I told Edward I loved him too he smiled, but said I was confused. He loved me, and that's when it clicked.

He loved me.

He was trying to say that he loved me as someone very special. He didn't love me as a best friend or a sister. He loved me as his one and only.

That was a lot to process. Edward loved me and though I loved him back it was still too much too soon.

I mean for crying out loud I loved him in high school! I wasn't in love with him because really, how many teenagers can say they really know what love is when they're that young? Looking back at the past, I realize I didn't know that much about life, love, relationships etc. Maybe some lucky people find their true love at fifteen or eighteen, but I didn't. I may have loved Edward when I was fourteen, but I wasn't in love with him. There was no real yearning or desire on my part. I knew him as a friend and thought we could be good together. I mean why not? We got along well and he was cute. Was I hurt when he was with Jessica? Yes. But she was the overtly aggressive type and I guess Edward was into that back then. I wasn't mad at her per see because I knew she was much better suited for him then. Now I was a complete mess again. The stress of moving and being with my old family was getting to me. On top of that Edward had to go and tell me he loves me? What kind of shit did I get myself into?

I told Edward I needed time. I needed time to think and process everything that was happening. I felt like my life was moving at lightening speed. Things had to slow down.

Edward promised to give me time. He also glossed his words and vowed that he'd wait forever for me if he had to. I appreciated the gesture, but romantic words weren't what I needed to hear.

Fourth of July was good. Even with Edward dropping a bomb on me I still managed to enjoy myself. I hung out with Alice and she gave me some enlightening news. She was convinced that Edward deeply loved me. She claimed we were perfect for each other. Apparently everyone in the family thought we would end married and have kids by now.

Whatever Alice and the family were thinking was beyond my control. I couldn't deal with them right now.

Since celebrating Fourth of July Rose and I went back to Seattle. She went back to work and developed her own routine. I busied myself around the house and tried getting ready for the upcoming school year. I was also looking around for schools to get my Masters degree. I knew I'd have to go for my Masters; especially with my major it would just be better to keep going.

Edward stopped by on the sixth to help me with my books. We managed to fix my room up. We'd spent a lot of time together in the past couple of weeks. Edward had his own schedule to keep, but he still dropped by and hung out with me. Sometimes he'd take me out around town. We'd go to Pike Place Market and walk around. He was a very good tour guide. Even though we'd been spending a lot of time together, Edward was always looking out for me. He was my best friend again, and I liked having him around. I noticed that he was careful not to put any romantic pressure on me. He said what he needed to say, and now the ball was in my court.

Honestly, I felt good now. Sure, I was nervous at times and I felt like things were moving way too fast, but Edward kept his word. He was waiting.

I knew I was probably being insensitive for making him wait, but I owed it to him and myself to be absolutely sure that being with him was what I wanted.

Alice said I'm overanalyzing everything. Maybe I am, but I have to.

"I don't know why you're stressing over this," Rose said lamely.

I told Rose everything. She wasn't surprised to hear that Edward said loved me.

"I'm not stressing over it," I snapped.

"Yes," she replied, "you are."

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and then drank her orange soda.

"If I don't take the time to think about it then I'd be acting on impulse. I know Edward, he's too spontaneous."

"Here's what I think," she interjected. "I think you need to go out with other guys to see if you're into casual dating or if you're into the commitment type of dating. If you go out with someone else it'll give you the opportunity to see if you really do love Edward."

"What?!"

She sighed. "You're second guessing your obvious feelings for him; so I thought it would be good to get you out and start going out with other guys. You know, get your feet wet in the casual dating scene?"

"We've been here for a month and already you're trying to set me up?"

"No," she replied. "Not really. I already got you a date. You're going out this Saturday with a guy I work with. His name is Riley Howard. He's tall, blond, and cute. You should be thanking me."

"I am not going to thank you! I can't believe you pimped me out to your co-worker!"

"I did not pimp you out," she said consolingly. "Riley has the hots for this chick, Victoria, but she's dating this douche bag named, James. I think Riley is a lot better for Victoria, but he needs a little help which is where you come in-your going to help him make Victoria jealous. If you think about it, this is a win-win situation. Riley will get Victoria and you'll get Edward."

I couldn't believe it. Rose was interfering with not only my personal life, but her co-workers. Can she not see that this casual dating thing will not work in my favor or in this guy's, Riley's?

"You can't guarantee that this guy will get the girl, and you can't guarantee that I'll be with Edward!"

"Oh, Izzy!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone, so can you help me out here? The way I see it-both you and Riley need to get out and date, so why not casually date each other? You're both not in a relationship. You've got nothing to lose!"

Yeah, I scoffed. I've got nothing to lose except my dignity!

"You set us up," I pouted.

"Yeah," she said lightly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "Stop thinking about it; Riley is a good guy. You both need to get out-so help each other out. Who knows, maybe you two will commiserate on your love life or lack thereof."

"Shut up," I snapped.

"You'll thank me later," she huffed in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes.

How did my life get from bad to worse? Not only do I have Edward to think about, but now I have Riley too.

Why was my life like this?

"Edward is being so sweet. Last weekend when we were at Forks he took the time to be with me," I explained. "If I go out on a date with Riley that would be like slapping Edward in the face."

"Where did he take you during the fireworks?"

"He took me to the backyard. We sat on the grass and just looked up at the fireworks."

"You guys couldn't do that with the rest of us in the front yard?"

"He was being sweet!"

Rose sighed. "If he's so sweet then why are you making him wait?"

"Because I don't know if he and I are right for each other."

"Oh, bullshit," she spat. "You guys are perfect to go in that direction. Izzy, do us all a favor and get your head out of your ass."

I was speechless.

Rose was very honest and she was never afraid to speak her mind. I just didn't think she'd be this blunt with me.

"You are going out with Riley. This is your own fault, Bella. If you'd just say yes to Edward and allow yourself to love him like you want to then I wouldn't have set you up. Don't worry. I have a feeling Edward won't be too mad."

I really wanted to slap something. I was angry at Rose and at myself.

I had nothing to say to Rose. I got up from the couch and went to my room.

There was nothing I could do. I was trying to be careful with Edward and myself, but the only thing I've managed to do was make things worse. I mean my God! He says he loves me, and what do I do? I tell him to give me time. What kind of moron was I?

Thankfully, I wasn't going out with Riley till Sunday. I know. Sunday? Turns out, Rose had to talk him into going out with me too. I would have found this whole thing funny if I wasn't involved, but because I'm so indecisive and pathetic, I was miserable.

Saturday morning Rose woke me up. She apologized for messing around with my "love life" and sweet talked me into going out to breakfast. Our Saturday morning was very pleasant. Although I was still mad at Rose, I couldn't turn down a sugary trip to IHOP.

After breakfast Rose said she wanted to run errands with me. Now for some reason I agreed to go. She was being so nice, and that meant she had something else up her sleeve.

We went to Home Depot and bought some indoor plants and a new door knob for our bathroom door. While we were looking in the nursery I tripped over a hose and scraped my knee. We ended our errands with a trip to Target. I bought more strawberry shampoo and Rose bought an arsenal of board games. She got Monopoly, Life, Clue, and Jenga.

"What's with all the games?" I asked, while waiting in line.

"I thought we could play them tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"Remember our freshmen year? We used to play all sorts of games in the lounge?"

I smiled, remembering that year. It was the year we met and became friends.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun."

"We can play tonight. We'll order pizza and make a night out of it."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No," I answered. "A little. Not really? I don't know!"

When we got back home Rose busied herself with changing the door knob and decorating the place with plants. I called my parents and then made lunch.

During the day, I stressed over my "date" with Riley. It was all very pathetic. I didn't want to go, and neither did he. We were both forced to go by Rose. In her head, she thought she was doing both of us a favor. I couldn't understand it though.

It was too late to back out of the date. I wasn't opposed to dating. I was opposed to dating someone that wasn't Edward.

Edward is very special to me. Even after everything that happened between us, I still feel something for him. When I was younger, I had a little crush. Now, I know my feelings have intensified since I met him again in that God forsaken feminine products aisle in Wal-Mart.

I was afraid to be with him. I haven't even been here for two months and he comes into my life again. I didn't ask for this! I wasn't prepared for him, but that's the nature of life. No one can be truly prepared for whatever life throws at you.

"Hey, Izzy?" Rose said, tentatively.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking up from my magazine.

"I ordered the pizza and just to let you know, Emmett and Edward are coming over. OkayIloveyoubye."

"Rosalie!"

"Just trust me, Izzy. Please. I know what I'm doing."

I sighed. Everything was out of my control. I couldn't do a damned thing.

Rose left my room, and I took a throw pillow and buried my face in it to scream out my frustrations.

Its okay, I told myself. Whatever Rose does is beyond my control. I can only control myself and if that means I have to have game night with Edward, then okay I will! This wasn't a big deal. I was a big girl, and I couldn't hide anymore. Tonight, I'd tell Edward yes. I'd end my misery and just say it.

I walked out of my bedroom and went to the living area. I plopped myself down on the couch and channeled surfed while Rose was on the phone with Pizza Hut.

I settled on an old episode of Grey's Anatomy.

"Bella," Rose sighed, as she sat down next to me. "I know you're angry, but please trust me. I wouldn't do half the things I've done if I didn't love you. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I feel helpless, Rose. I know I should do something, but I'm afraid."

"That's why you have me," she consoled. "I know what needs to be done, Bella. All you have to do is trust me."

"You shouldn't have to do this though! I'm a grown woman now; I should be able to go after Edward myself! But I'm too chicken shit."

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will work itself out. You'll see."

Emmett and Edward arrived before the pizza did.

Rose let them in because I refused to get up from the couch.

"Bella!" Emmett cheerfully cried.

I smiled hugely and jumped up from the couch and gave him a big bear hug. I could always count on Emmett to make me feel better. Just his presence was enough to give me energy.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said softly. He hugged me to.

"Okay, I say we play Monopoly first!" Emmett said. "Can I be the roadster?"

Edward and I broke our embrace and laughed at Emmett's behavior.

"Sure, Em," I replied. "I get the thimble."

The four of us sat down on the ground around the coffee table. Five minutes into the game and Rose and Emmett were bickering.

I wasn't paying much attention to them, but I could definitely hear them snapping at each other.

I was counting my play money when Edward leaned over to me and asked how I was.

"Fine," I replied.

"You don't seem fine," he commented. "You seem distracted."

"I've got a lot on my mind," I muttered.

Edward was too close again. He had this overwhelming powerful aura around him. I was slowly succumbing to his wiles.

"Bella," he whispered, oh so, softly. It was like he was willing me to open up to him.

"Hmm?" I replied absentmindedly.

"What are thinking about?" he asked.

"Bella has a date tomorrow," Rose interjected.

Just like that, Edward's trance on me was broken.

I gapped at Rose. How could she do this to me?!?

_Trust me._

I guess I had to trust her. I couldn't do anything else.

"Wow, Bells! You move on fast!" Emmett joked.

I smiled, but it may have looked more like a grimace.

"You're dating?" Edward asked in a severely low tone. I looked from my peripheral, and saw Edward eyeing my closely.

"Yes," I replied shakily.

The tension was rising and I was very worried. I worried about myself. I worried about Edward. He wasn't very happy as of late.

"I set her up with one of my co-workers," Rose explained. "They're going out tomorrow."

Trust me, my ass! She was slaughtering me in front of Edward!

"Oh," Edward said. "That's nice…"

No, it is certainly not nice! I didn't want to go out with him!

"I didn't know you were dating, Bells," Emmett said smiling slyly.

"Neither did I," I muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?" Emmett said, sweetly.

I glared at him. He knew what was going on.

"I said I'm starting to date."

"Do you like him, Bella?" Edward interrupted.

Gulp.

"I don't know him."

"I see," he mused. "You're going on a blind date. I never thought you'd be into that. I always thought you'd like to be _friends _first, and then something more."

I could hear the hurt and confusion in his tone. It saddened me greatly to see and hear him like this.

I looked around the room and saw Rose and Emmett smirking at us.

Whatever the hell they were planning it wasn't working!

I hastily continued the game and then the doorbell rang. Our pizza arrived, finally!

I was about to get the door, but Rose beat me. She practically ran to the door with Emmett right behind her.

Now it was just me and Edward.

Edward leaned back against the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was pissed.

"So you're dating other people now?" he spat.

I cringed at his tone. "It's just a date."

"No," he disagreed. "It's not just a date."

"Edward," I said weakly. "Don't do this now, please."

"Don't do what, Bella? Look, I realize I may have scared the shit out of you last week, but you promised. I'm giving you time, Bells. Give me the same courtesy."

I wanted to tell Edward that the date meant nothing. I wanted to tell him I want him and only him, but I didn't.

Why didn't I?

"I have to do this, Edward. I hope in the end you understand."

I didn't tell him because I needed to go out on the date with Riley. I needed to be sure about me and Edward. This was my final straw.

"Whatever, Bella," he grumbled. "I guess I'll leave you alone for now."

He got up and went to the kitchen. I was scared, but I knew I what I had to do.

Edward didn't come back to the living room. I heard him walk away from Rose and Emmett and then I heard him leaving.

"Bella?" Emmett said gently.

"Will you guys stop?!?" I cried. "Edward left! He left because you guys won't stop! You keep trying to help us, but all you've done is mess everything up!"

"Bella!" Rose said sharply.

"No! I won't hear any of it!" I got up and yelled at Rose and Emmett. "Haven't you guys done enough?"

"We wouldn't have to do any of this if you and Edward would stop being so immature! You guys have done nothing!" Rose replied angrily.

"Rose," Emmett said, trying to calm us down.

"We never asked you to do anything! Maybe Edward and I aren't meant to be. Maybe we don't want to be together."

"Oh shut up," Emmett said. "Edward made the first move and you're running away! Again!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are, Izzy!"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going on that date with Riley. You and Edward be damned. I don't need this kind of dramatic shit."

* * *

So he did tell Bella he loves her. He didn't really make it sound romantic in fear of really scaring her. He did say something lol.

Alright, who hates Rose? I'm guessing a lot of you do. Remember though, Alice is just as bad... if not worse.

Bella is scared out of her mind. She overanalyzes things in this fic.

Next chapter is EPOV. I wonder what'll happen.

Till next time.

Tina


	22. Let's Play a Love Game

**Title:** Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.

**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you, Candy!

I was right about the last chapter. I did get mixed reviews! Some of you hate Bella, some hate Rose and Alice and others hate Edward. Thank you guys! I loved them all. I hope you all have a happy and safe new year!

* * *

Chapter 21: Let's Play a Love Game

Edward POV

She was going out with someone else. Someone that wasn't me.

This was worse than a slap in the face. It was worse than any type of physical pain I'd ever endured.

She took my heart and squeezed it till I had nothing left.

I had always loved her. I may have realized a bit too late, but I told her. That had to count for something, right?

No, it counted for nothing. She didn't love me. She probably still hated my guts.

This was the price for allowing me to love her. I was heartbroken and angry. As much as I should hate her, I couldn't. I didn't. My heart always belonged to her. It knew no one else. Now, as I drove angrily away from her apartment I willed myself to curse her. She deserved to be miserable because I was miserable. She deserved pain because I was in pain. She deserved to feel as empty and hollow as I did.

I laughed bitterly. I sounded like a lunatic. Was I so in love with her that I wanted to despise her for what she had done?

Alice was convinced she would come back to me. The pixie was wrong.

It was stupid to think Bella could love me. So what if we were childhood friends? That didn't matter to her. All she could think about was what a horrible teenage boy I'd been. Perhaps she was justified in her feelings and assumptions, but people change. I changed. She couldn't wrap her head around it. I did my penance. I was better. I was better because I wanted to be good enough for her, but I wasn't. In the end it was all for nothing.

The days following the disaster news were very bland. It was getting close to my school year. Despite my broken heartedness, I had lessons plans to work on and meetings to attend. I went on with my life. Or, I tired to. I went about my daily routine. I went to Sunday brunch and stayed in Forks till Wednesday. Emmett and I didn't talk much, and the whole family suspected why. I blamed Alice and her big mouth.

I didn't call Bella. I didn't text her. I didn't communicate with her in any way, and she most certainly didn't communicate with me.

Even though my life went on, I still thought about her. I often wondered where I'd gone wrong. I believed Bella and I were on the road to recovery, but then she ended up going out with someone else. How was that possible?

I was still mad at her. I still felt heartbroken, but I was also confused. It just didn't make sense!

We were hanging out; we were having fun, where did I go wrong?

I never found the answer.

About a two weeks after I stormed out of Bella's apartment, Alice stopped by.

"What do you want, Alice?" I was weary and agitated. Thinking of Bella often led me to feel that way.

Alice strolled in and appraised my state. "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious, Edward. You look like someone ran you down."

That was only half of the truth.

"Please get to it, Alice. I'm not feeling well, and I'd really like some peace."

Alice went into the kitchen and started mucking around the cabinets. I watched as she made some coffee. I knew better than to push Alice. As the youngest, she was the most uncontrollable force I'd ever had the displeasure to deal with.

After a few minutes Alice fixed us a couple of cups. "I'm here to ask you for a favor."

I raised my brows at her. Favors for Alice were like the equivalent of world peace. Not easily attainable or doable in this case.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I learned a long time ago that it was better to know what I was getting myself into before I said yes to her.

"A friend of mine recently moved to Seattle. She doesn't know many people, so I was wondering if you could take her out and show her around? It won't be a date! She's married, but her husband is away on business for the next two weeks. I'd ask Emmett, but he's been preoccupied with Rosalie."

I stopped to think. Alice's favor didn't seem so difficult. The woman was married after all, so what did I have to lose?

"Okay," I said resignedly. "I'll do it."

Alice and I sat down to coffee and she explained her friend was from Portland. They met a few years ago when Alice was in school and they decided to go into business together. I was proud of Alice for taking a big chance. After graduating she was eager to get her foot into the real world, but she was also a bit lost. She was following her heart, and that's all that really counted. So many people just work, but Alice had to do something she was passionate about.

"One more thing," she said, as she rose from her chair. "You know my friends, Edward. She went to preschool and kindergarten with you."

Oh crap. It cannot be.

"Tanya will be here tomorrow at noon. She's already moved in; she just needs to get acquainted with the area."

"Why couldn't you do this?"

"I have a date," she said simply.

I knew who it was-Jasper.

"You owe me, Alice."

"Yes," she replied smiling. "Without a doubt, I do owe you. I'll take care of the Bella situation for you."

"No, don't do anything!"

"Edward, Emmett and Rose made this mess, and now I'm going to clean it up." She slung her purse over her shoulder and grinned evilly at me. "Never let amateurs do a professional's job."

She was obviously talking about Emmett and Rose. The way Alice saw things she believed only she could help. The thing was Bella and I didn't need help. We easily screwed up our relationship without anyone's help.

"Don't do anything, Alice. Please."

That was all I was going to say. I told her not to do anything. All I could do now was hope she'd keep her nose out of my personal affairs.

Of course, Alice being Alice, she probably wouldn't.

When Alice left, Emmett came back.

These days we would silently acknowledge each others presence. I was still mad at him for trying to set me up with Bella only to be shot down and crushed. He knew about her date and he didn't tell me.

We had one conversation that all but lasted two minutes. Emmett called me a hard ass and I deemed him a traitor.

We haven't talked much since that time.

I rinsed out the coffee pot and cleaned up Alice's mess. I was aware of Emmett rummaging around the fridge looking for a beer. He took one out, and immediately drank. I wiped my hands on my pants and moved to go back to my room.

"E, can we talk?"

I stopped walking and slumped my shoulders.

Emmett was the only one who called me "E." With that, I knew he was sorry, and I knew I'd already forgiven him.

I leaned against the counter. "Yeah?" I said warily.

Emmett set his beer down, and sighed. "I know what Alice wants you to do. Before you say anything, let me talk first, okay?"

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't want to mess things up for you and Bella. I know you blame me, and I am partly at fault. I'm sorry for butting in. I should have told you that I knew Rose set Bella up."

There were so many things I could have said to him. I could have had a long conversation about him and everyone else sticking their noses where didn't belong, but I didn't.

"Its okay, Emmett, I'm not mad at you anymore; I understand what you were thinking."

"I was only trying to help," he said weakly, giving me a small grin.

"I know."

"So you're taking Tanya out, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alice asked me first."

"So I heard."

"I have a date with Rosalie. I'd be happy to take Tanya off of your hands… but…"

"Forget it," I said lamely. "It doesn't matter."

What I liked about my relationship with my older brother was that we could say the simplest and littlest things-and still get the message across. There was nothing subtle about our words. We understood each other in a way only brothers could.

I wasn't mad at him anymore. Like I said, I understood what he was thinking and doing. It may have all backfired on us, but his intentions where good.

Emmett and I sat in the living room watching a baseball game. We talked about Tanya, Alice, and Rose. Neither of us brought up Bella. I was grateful for Emmett's empathy. He was distracting me sort of.

Emmett and Rose were blossoming. They had seen each other a lot over the past few weeks. I was glad that at least one of us found love. And that was what they found with each other. It wasn't just lust or attraction. Emmett and Rose were very compatible. They argued and fought to no end, but it was part of their dynamic. If anything, the fighting just made Emmett love Rose even more.

Finally, when I called it a night, Emmett brought her up. I guess it was too much to hope for forgetting about her.

"What?" I asked smirking. I knew what Emmett was getting at, and I wanted him to come out and say it.

"Have you spoken to Bella?"

"No."

"And you're not going to," he stated.

"She can call me just as easily as I can call her," I pointed out. "If she wants to communicate with me she knows how."

"I didn't say she wanted to talk to you," Emmett said with a smirk of his own. "I'll let you in on a little secret though. Bella does miss you, and she knows about Tanya."

None of this surprised me. Alice worked fast. Her plans were always in motion. In her mind, there was no room for error. While I appreciated her help, I knew it would be a failed attempt. Everything was falling apart for me and Bella. I'd tried coming to terms with that. And while I still loved Bella, I knew she'd never love me. I couldn't break Alice's heart though. So I let her do her scheming. In the end, she would realize it was worthless.

"She never liked Tanya," I said quietly.

Emmett chuckled. "She still doesn't like her."

For some reason that little sentence made me smile. I don't know what it was… but the very idea of a jealous Bella set my spirits soaring.

That night I went to bed with dreams of a jealous Bella. It was like preschool all over again.

The next day Alice called explaining to me that Tanya was coming over around noon. I was to take her out for the whole day and possibly out to dinner. I was merely her tour guide and companion.

I was actually excited to see Tanya. I remembered her from preschool. She and I were friends. We often played together, and when we were in kindergarten she and Bella never got along. Tanya always picked on her, and I always saved Bella from her. Tanya wasn't very nice, but I tolerated her. In the first grade she moved to Oregon. We hadn't spoken to each other since.

At twelve oh three there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to a smiling, beautiful, and happy woman. Tanya was cute as a child. As a grown woman she was your typical blonde bombshell. She had strawberry blonde, shoulder length, curly hair and blue eyes.

"Edward!" she said happily giving me a big, playful hug. Her affectionate personality made me hug her back.

"Hi, Tanya," I said pulling back. I looked her up and down. She was tall probably five foot seven or eight. She was slender and carried herself well.

"It's been so long!" she sighed.

I led inside and she clasped her hands together.

"I'm glad Alice could rope you into being my tour guide. Believe me, I wanted to do this with Lucas, but he's been tied up with work."

"Lucas?"

"My husband," she explained. "We've been married for four years. He was my college sweetheart," she said dreamily.

In that moment I envied Tanya. She had what everyone wanted-someone to love and someone who loved her back.

"I know this is an inconvenience for you. I'm very sorry you're wasting your time with me, but Alice insisted that I get acquainted with Seattle for business purposes."

"It's alright," I said. "Just think of this as two old friends catching up."

Tanya smiled. "Okay, I'd like that."

After giving Tanya the tour of the place we left to go straight to the Pike Place Market. While in the car Tanya and I fell into easy conversation. She talked about her husband, her career, and her plans with Alice.

We walked around, and Tanya loved stopping every few minutes to check the produce, berries, and coffee. I learned a lot about Tanya. In addition to being beautiful, she was also intelligent. She graduated with honors from Portland State. She managed her own business, and she was happily married. In nut shell, she had the perfect life.

We were checking out some chocolate when I offhandedly commented that she had a perfect life.

Tanya looked up from a chocolate covered peanut and frowned at me. "My life isn't perfect, Edward. I'm successful, but do you want to know the real reason why I moved here?"

I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, and tried to calm her down.

She laughed. "I'm not angry, Edward. I just feel like I need to rectify your assessment of me." She went on, "Lucas and I have been married for four years. I'm ready to start a family, and he's not. That's why he's still in Portland on 'business' we're taking a time out from each other. He'll eventually follow me here, but for now we have some stuff to think about."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. So the great and beautiful Tanya Denali had marital problems? I guess she was human like the rest of us.

I didn't know what to say, so I told her that.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to completely understand because you're not married, no offense."

"None taken," I quipped.

"I really want to have kids. I've always imagined having three or four kids, and Lucas… well he isn't the fatherly type I guess. We love each other very much, but this is an argument we've fought about before. He said he's considering it, he changes his mind. I immerse myself in work to forget about my problems."

She laughed bitterly as she walked around. "It was a good thing Alice called. I remembered her, and I'm glad we're going into business. I suppose one other reason I'm here is to escape from Lucas. We fought again about starting a family. He finally admitted he's afraid of being a bad parent. Now that I know he's scared, I'm hoping he'll come to his senses and realize that we could do it and make it work."

She looked over at me and half smiled. "Here I am dumping my problems and woes to you. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be sorry," I replied smoothly. "Sometimes we just need to get it out and talk. I'm glad I could be here to listen."

"So what about you?" she asked. "What is bothering the handsome and single Edward Cullen?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Oh, come on, Edward!" Tanya laughed and threw her head back. "Even the most gorgeous people have their set of problems."

We stopped at a café to eat. It was there that I told Tanya about Bella.

Tanya remembered her. "She's the little girl with brown hair and brown eyes that you liked in kindergarten, right?"

I almost choked on my coke. "Yeah, she is."

Tanya sipped her iced tea. "I hated her."

I knew that. "Why?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Because I liked you back then," she replied. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I was what, five?"

She had a point. "I guess you're right," I laughed.

"So tell me about Bella."

I told Tanya about our childhood. Our teenage years, and finally I told her about Bella's departure.

"She just left?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I said.

"Guess I can't blame her. You sounded like an asshole."

"I was."

By the time our entrees' arrived Tanya was caught up with everything.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you know what you should do," she sang.

"What?"

Tanya scowled at me. "Are you really a dumbass? Because you sound like one. Geez, who the hell has been giving you advice? Don't answer that. Go to her and tell her you're sorry! Tell her you love her."

"She's the one that went out with someone else," I said pointedly.

Tanya rolled her eyes at me. "It was one date. So what? One date does not lead to true love. You and Bella have a history. I know if I had a friend like you, a life long friend, I'd never easily forget him. Date or no date, you love her, then tell her before its too late. You're going to regret for the rest of your life."

Its funny how someone impartial can shed light on a situation. My brother and sister have always given me advice, and meddled into my personal life. My parents, Bella's parents, and Rose have done the same. Each of them was no different. They never told me to be proactive. They saw my problems and tried to fix it themselves because they thought they knew better. Perhaps I was too weak and that's why I hadn't realized their meddling for what it was.

I never did anything. That was why everyone was doing something- because I (and Bella) never did a damn thing. We were too afraid to mess things up, and now look where we are! Everyone helped us mess things up.

Tanya was right. I loved Bella. Was I willing to risk my heart again? Yes. Was I willing to fight for her, possibly even against her? Yes.

Why?

Because I had to.

"You know what to do," Tanya said.

Yeah, I knew what to do.

After lunch Tanya insisted on going back home. She said she was going to have a quiet night and talk to Lucas.

Once we got back to my place I walked her to her car.

"Thanks, Tanya," I said, meaning it.

"You're welcome, Edward. You were right. Sometimes we just need someone to talk to. I'm glad we could catch up. Maybe we can go out again and you can show me where all the social spots are? I'm sure Lucas would like to know where to get a good drink."

"I'd like that," I replied. "I'd also like to meet Lucas."

"That can be arranged," she said smiling. She opened her arms to hug me, and I hugged her back. She patted me comfortingly on my back, and I gave her a gentle squeeze and a light kiss on her cheek.

I watched as she drove away. When she backed out I waved and then my eyes grew wide.

There standing on the walk was Bella. She looked horrified and sad.

She looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. For a moment I couldn't fathom why she would be crying. Then it clicked. She saw me with Tanya.

"Bella," I breathed.

She blinked, and then turned around to walk back to her car.

"No," I gasped. I ran to her and shouted, "No! No! No! It isn't what you think!"

That seemed to make her cry harder. "Leave me alone!"

I tried to grab her wrist but she pulled away.

She laughed. "I came here to tell you I was sorry. That the date with Riley didn't mean anything, and now I see you haven't changed at all. Alice said you were taking Tanya out. I can't believe that brat is back. Pssh. Never mind, I'm not surprised."

"Whoa," I said coming to stand in front of her. "Forget whatever the hell Alice, Rose, Emmett, and whoever else says. You want to know something about me, then ask me. What you saw was two old friends saying goodbye. Not that's its any of your business, but yes, I took Tanya out. We had lunch and we talked. That was it. Nothing more happened."

"From the looks of it you two seemed pretty friendly. That was some hug and kiss you gave her."

"You're unbelievable," I muttered under my breath. "We're friends, so of course I'll hug her. And I kissed her on the cheek, Bella."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Edward," she spat angrily.

"You're right, I don't," I said seriously. She looked shocked and I almost laughed at her. "I'm telling you this because I want to. Tanya and I are just friends. If you'd let your jealousy go, I'd have told you sooner that she is married, and no, she isn't looking to have an affair with me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too."

"What are we doing, Edward?" Bella asked sadly. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Yeah, I still loved her, even if she was possessively jealous.

"I'm tired, Bella."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm tired of not doing anything, and letting our family and friends handle our life. I love you, dammit! You know, even if you don't believe me, I'll still love you. Hell, I get jealous too, Bella. Why else do you think I was so angry about Riley? And now you're angry about Tanya. We can't keep doing this to each other, Bella! Why? Why all this heartbreak? We haven't even begun, and we've caused each other so much pain. What was all this for?"

That wasn't planned. Actually most of what I said wasn't planned. I'd always been spontaneous, but that was something else.

Bella stopped crying. Now she was looking at me in wonderment, or bewilderment, I couldn't tell which.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you too, Edward. I've loved you for a long time, and it scares me to admit that. It's one thing for me to acknowledge that to myself, but for me to tell you? And then when Rose set me up… I just felt like I had to do what she planned you know? She meant well, but it didn't end up exactly how she planned. It should be this complicated. Love should be easy."

"Bella life isn't easy. Why should love be?"

"Because love is so pure and perfect; it shouldn't be difficult to obtain. I always imagined that when I fell in love I'd feel as if I was falling. Like there'd be an endless sky full clouds and the feeling would make me so free and light. It would be easy."

I moved closer to her and shook my head. "Love can be as easy and as complicated as we make it to be. We're in control of our love, and with that kind of power we can do anything, and that means we can destroy each other or we can heal each other."

"You think love isn't easy to obtain?" she asked skeptically.

"No," I answered. "Loving you was easy. Maintaining that love and having your love is the hard part."

"I already told you I loved you," she whispered shyly.

"And I told you I loved you. What are you going to do about it now?"

"I'm going to love you back."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly to my body. "Can we stop playing this love game, Bella? I'm tired of it."

She rested her head under my chin, and answered back, "I love you."

* * *

We started off with heartbreak and ended up with mush. If the ending of the chapter doesn't make sense to you, then please re-read it. Their conversation is meant to be continuous. We'll sort out their problems later. For now, let them love.

This was my plan for Tanya all along. Of course Bella got jealous. That was a must for this chapter.

Here's to a great 2010 new year for everyone!

Till next time,

Tina


	23. You and Me

**Title:** Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.

**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

Thank you, Candy!

I know. I know. I suck. Forgive me please. School and everything else has just been distracting.

I suspect we're close to the end. Please don't assume weddings and babies. Not every fic needs that. I do believe in HEA, so rest assured this fic will have one.

* * *

Chapter 22: You and Me

Bella POV

You hear many stories of couples who started out as friends, and then progressed into something more. Many times their stories are easy to follow with minimal heartbreak and pain. Sometimes I asked myself WHY Edward and I couldn't be like on of those couples.

I guess every couple was different, and each one had their own share of ups and downs. Edward and I happened to have more downs than ups.

Things were changing with us. Our relationship shifted, and at first it wasn't a smooth transition. I had so many fears and illogical assumptions. My main shortcoming was comparing the Edward I knew five years ago with the Edward that was with me in the present. Of course I knew people changed, but change was a very difficult thing to go through.

Edward continued to surprise me. He was always so spontaneous and fun to be around with when we were kids. Growing up he often took the role of protector over me and Alice. He was loyal and fierce to his loved ones. Our friendship went through many stages, and now that we're adults I was glad to have him in my life again.

The day we said those three little words did something for us. It was like we finally understood it. I knew then that it would always be Edward. He was the only one for me. Now how could I know this since we'd never officially gone out? Simple, he was always there for me when we were kids, and now after five long years I was thrust upon him.

Edward took me a quiet bookstore and café. He insisted on talking there because he didn't want Emmett to see us. I knew why he didn't want Emmett to know about us. Our whole family was so engrossed in our business, they were borderline meddling and we just wanted some private time.

I explained Riley to Edward. It was flattering that Edward was jealous, but he really didn't need to be.

I wasn't sure what to do now. Edward and I reconciled, but we still had a few problems. Our family was a major one. They would want to know every little thing about us. Which was funny, because they do know everything about us; that was how close we all were. You couldn't even sneeze without someone noticing.

I just wanted to be with Edward. We had so much shared history, and even now I was so mesmerized by him. Despite our rocky past, we still got along. Everything that happened had led us to this point: together.

Now that Edward and I were good, we had to be sneaky with our family. Both our families combined were big force to be reckoned with. They loved us, but they were kind of intrusive. Despite it all, we loved our family. I wouldn't trade their overbearing-ness for anything.

Edward and I decided to let our family know we 'kissed and made up.' Oh, we wanted to have some fun with them first. It was safe to say that our family wouldn't find out about us without us having fun at their expense.

The weekend was approaching. Edward was going back to Forks to visit his parents like per usual, and he would stay till Tuesday or Wednesday. I decided I'd drive up there on Sunday afternoon with Rose. She wouldn't know about me and Edward though. I wasn't going to tell her yet.

The one thing Edward made clear was that he was stupid. He said so himself. He obviously felt bad about our hazy past. I couldn't say I wasn't mad at him then, but I wasn't mad at him now. Not anymore. Time lapsed and it helped heal some of the wounds. I made it clear to Edward that back then; he wasn't alone in our doomed friendship. I wasn't little miss perfect either. I made mistakes. I was also at fault. Now was the time to own up to them. We talked about the past, so that we could finally move forward.

Being with Edward was wonderful. I felt like I was finally home. It sounded so clichéd, but that was how I summed it up. Being with Edward made me so comfortable. It was like we were always meant to be together.

Edward had yet to take me out on a real date. He wanted to take me out like a 'normal' couple. I couldn't begrudge him the simple task of taking me out, so I settled for dinner. I didn't like to go out a lot. I was quite boring, and Edward knew that.

One week. That was all we had to wait till our first date. The very idea of going out with Edward set me into a fit of giggles. Really, he was my best friend. The idea of going out with him like that should make me feel icky, but it didn't! It was the most natural feeling ever. Best friend turned boyfriend? Yeah, I could totally see that happening.

Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, but something told me that heartbreak wasn't going to happen to me and Edward. To be perfectly honest, I'd never felt so confident in my life. I guess one of the advantages of dating your best friend would be that you know them. You know their personality, their quirks, and all that jazz. So if Edward were to ever break my heart, I'd know. I could sense it, but that wasn't going to happen.

That day, Edward and I parted with the promise to call, text, and that we'll see each other over the weekend.

Admittedly, it felt good to know something that the family didn't know. I had a secret!

It was Sunday, and Rose was driving up with me. We made up a couple of weeks ago. Rose was only doing what she thought was best, and I couldn't fault her for that. I didn't like her tactics but there was nothing I could about it now. What's done is done.

In less than a month I'd be teaching at the school. Well, I wouldn't be teaching per see. I was the new counselor for god's sake; I'd only end up trying to provide some guidance to the unfortunate soul of a teenaged boy or girl. Still, this was my first job where'd I'd be able to use my degree. I was excited to get started. Edward on the other hand had a matter of weeks till he went back to school. He was in the midst of getting his musical equipment ready and he was having a lot of teacher meetings. He was very busy, but he still found the time to call and text me.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward truly loved me. He always told me with words, texts, calls, and the fact that he wanted to take me out on a date made me feel giddy.

_I was dating Edward Cullen. Eat your hearts out girls!_

We arrived at Forks in the middle of the afternoon. Edward informed me earlier that Esme invited my parents over for dinner. Our parents knew Edward and I had an argument. I knew what they were doing. They were hoping to get me and Edward back to being 'friends.' I suspected that they were going to guilt trip us into making up. The joke was on them. We already made up.

When Rose and I walked up the drive, she halted and tugged on my arm.

"Bella," she said. "Are you sure you want to go inside? Its okay if you don't want to."

"No," I lied. "I'm okay. This is a family thing. Sooner or later he and I would have to see each other."

I wasn't a good liar, but out of pure vindication I turned out to be an okay liar. Rose believed me and we continued to the door.

Alice opened the door with a smile. She pulled us in and cornered us in the hallway.

"Alice," Rose hissed in annoyance. "What the hell is going on?"

Alice's eyes were dancing. That could only mean one thing. She was happy.

"Jasper is here!"

Oh! That made a lot of sense.

"He asked you out?" Rose and I blurted.

"Yes!" Alice gushed. "He finally did!"

We threw our arms around Alice. "Oh my gosh, Alice!"

I forgot about my own scheme and started jumping up and down with Alice. We all knew she had her eye on Jasper from the beginning. I was glad she finally had him. Alice quickly mentioned that they'd only gone out twice. I had to laugh, that's twice more than Edward and I had gone out!

"You must be really happy," Rose commented.

"I am," she replied. The she looked at me. "But Bella isn't. Bella, I'm so, so sorry! All I wanted was for everyone to be happy and I never thought I could make things worse."

Before I had a chance to reply, Rose spoke up.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't our place to meddle with you and Edward. We thought that if we helped you two along, then you'd guys would end up together eventually. Now we made things worse for you."

Wow. I was blown away by all of this. They truly seemed sorry for their meddling, but I had to be honest, it wasn't their fault. Edward and I were stubborn and stupid. We let them meddle.

Instead of answering them verbally, I left. I walked down the hall and went straight to the kitchen, with Alice and Rose at my heels.

Edward was in the kitchen with the rest of our family. Esme and Mom were fussing around the stove, Carlisle and Dad were pouring drinks for everyone, and Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of a conversation. They all looked at me when I entered. Edward knew something was up-he could tell by the look on my face.

"Bella?" he asked.

I wasn't one for public displays of affection, but what the hell, I swopped in and kiss Edward. He was momentarily frozen. My kiss caught by surprise, but then he kissed me back. It was quick, straight to the point.

"Edward and I have made up. Yeah, we're seeing each other. No, don't plan the wedding."

And with that, I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled to the living room away from prying eyes.

"What was that for?"

"I couldn't do it anymore," I confessed. "Alice and Rose got to me, and I snapped. I had to that, Edward. If I didn't we'd be playing around with everyone and that isn't right."

He smiled. "You're right as always. I was having a difficult time convincing our parents that you and I were never going to be friends. Who knew lying could be so difficult?"

"I'm glad we got that over with. They needed to know, but I had to warn them not to you know… Get too excited about it."

"Is that why you advised them not to plan the wedding yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're not getting married."

"Yet," he teased.

"You're really that confident?"

"Yes."

"Cocky ass," I muttered.

"But you love me," he faked pouted.

"Maybe I was lying?"

"Fat chance," he growled. He tugged on my arm, lifted my chin up and winked at me. "I think I need a proper kiss."

"A proper kiss?"

"Shut up, Bella."

Edward leaned into me, and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was like our first kiss, only better. Now we were older, more experienced. He was gentle and I ended up kissing back fervently. This was the first time we'd kissed since we made up. It was fantastic.

"Okay, we have to stop," he said. "Our whole family is watching right now, and I'd rather not give them a show."

"Darn!" Emmett said. "I was going to make popcorn!"

"Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"What?" he said. "As long as you two keep going, we'll keep watching."

I laughed. "This kind of seems fairytale like."

"How so?"

"Best friends turned lovers after a lifetime of friendship? We should send this stuff to Disney."

"Lovers?"

Figures that would be the only word he paid attention to.

"Shut up," I snapped.

Edward laughed. "You're the one that said it."

"And now I regret it. Can we eat?"

"Bella," he sang pulling my arm. "Relax. I'm just messing around with you."

"I know," I huffed. "Just like when we were kids."

"This time it's better."

I smiled. _Yeah, this was better._

I glanced over his shoulder and gave everyone my death glare. They had the decency to scamper away.

Looking back at Edward, I found myself feeling oddly content. After the drama of moving back, meeting him and the family again, and everything else it was nice to just be. We were meant to be together. Everyone knew that, and now so did we.

Edward lifted his right hand and lightly traced over my eyebrows, down my cheek bone and rested his fingers under my chin. He gave me a soft butterfly like kiss and gazed in my eyes.

"Why was I so stupid?" he murmured more to himself than to me. "So much wasted time and for what? So I could be miserable and lonely?"

It hurt me greatly to see Edward so sad and vulnerable. He was always the rash one, the spontaneous one, but he was also incredibly sensitive and protective over me. That's why I loved him. He was everything I wasn't. He was different and I was completely drawn to him.

"Bella," he breathed. "I love you so much. You're best friend in the whole wide world and I need you with me all the time."

It was like we were seven years old again. Edward hated it whenever I had to leave his house. Sometimes he'd beg me to stay. Other times he'd block my path to the door and other times he's cry. We were inseparable and whenever he started crying and whining, I'd start crying and whining. I loved him even when I was a child.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I meant those words. I knew why Edward was clinging onto me. He was afraid I'd leave again. The past five years have been life changing for both of us. I finally understood the severity of my absence. I need to leave, yes, but I never considered how Edward and everyone else would take it.

He lifted his head to look at me.

"I didn't mean to sound so emotional. I know we've had enough drama to last a lifetime, but I couldn't help myself. I need you, Bella always."

I nodded in agreement because I needed him too.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go have dinner with our family."

Dinner went well. Everyone was happy for us and after a lot of pleading, our parents agreed to not meddle. Of course we didn't completely believe they wouldn't try to meddle, but now that Edward and I were taking a better hold on our life, we were confident that we could keep our relationship private for awhile anyway.

After dinner, Rose and I went back to my parent's house to sleepover. That Monday morning, I saw Edward before I left. He arrived at ten and after saying 'hello' to my parents, he came up to me a greeted me with a kiss.

"I will see you in two days. After I finish with Seth, I'll come back to Seattle."

"Okay," I said looping my arms around his neck. It amazed me how natural it felt to be so close to him. I could hug, kiss and touch Edward and he wouldn't have minded at all. "Call me? Text me?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Call me when you get home okay?"

I reached up to give him a kiss. He pulled me closer and then kissed my forehead. "I'm looking forward to our date."

I smiled. So was I.

"Are you going to tell me where you'll be taking me?"

"No," he answered. "Just dress casual."

I liked the sound of that. Edward knew me so well. I had faith that our first date would be very enjoyable for me; he was always so considerate of me.

A few days later, I found myself swiping a coat of mascara on my lashes and my hair in loose waves hanging down my back. Edward was back in Seattle and he couldn't wait till the weekend to take me out, so we were going out a few days early. I was excited because this was Edward we were talking about. He had the best ideas and he was super sweet and cute.

Rose was at work, so I had to fend for myself. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white camisole and a jacket. I felt comfortable but pretty. Edward knew I didn't like fancy things, so he told me to dress casually for a reason.

I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. I looked good. Both Rose and Alice would be proud of me.

I didn't have to wait long for Edward to arrive. He was early and I liked that. When I opened the door I almost gasped in surprise. Edward was holding a pot of fuchsia baby roses.

"Are those for me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes," he answered. "I don't think I ever gave you flowers when you moved in so…"

"Thank you," I said graciously.

I placed the potted flowers on the coffee table and took a moment to admire them. They were beautiful and they brought a lot of color to the room.

"Looks good, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed. Edward laced his hand in mine and gently pulled me closer. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," I answered.

Edward took me an Italian restaurant at the Pike Place Market. It was a quiet place underneath Pike Place and I liked it. The ambience was romantic but low key and I was grateful that Edward chose a place where I'd feel comfortable.

Long ago, I fantasized about Edward being my boyfriend. I often wondered how it would be to see him in a romantic light. Would it be awkward or would it be natural? The answer was natural. We were friends first, and that meant we generally liked each other. That mutual respect and likeness helped us see we had deeper feelings. For me, Edward would always hold a special place in my heart. No matter what happened, I'd always love him.

The food was good. I ordered the Ravioli and Edward ordered the Osso Bucco. And of course we had Tiramisu for dessert.

What I liked about our dinner date was that Edward wasn't overtly suffocating. He loved me, I knew that, but he wasn't big on the PDA because I wasn't big on the PDA. Sure, we've kissed and embraced, but we didn't have to be so inconspicuous at the restaurant. He'd occasionally hold my hand but nothing more and that was all that I needed.

* * *

We'll pick up with EPOV. I'll write out their first date through his perspective.

We still have some things to discuss. Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose will be back and I think we'll have one or two other POV's from the other characters and we'll probably get another flashback chapter.

Thanks for reading everyone! This story isn't finished yet, almost but not quite.

Till next time.

Tina


	24. Reigniting

**Title:** Back To Your Heart  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were five years old. As they grew up their friendship fizzled and faded. They both made mistakes and though Bella wishes she could salvage her friendship with Edward she does the unthinkable: she moves away to California and loses contact with Edward. She comes back five years later and the two of them are thrust to be together. AU, AH, & a little OCC. Canon pairings.

**Disclaime**r: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.  
**Comments**: Inspired by the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

Unbeatd for now.

* * *

Chapter 23: Reigniting

Edward POV

I was nervous.

Bella and I were going out; going out as a couple, not going out as just friends. For some reason, the labeling made me feel nervous. I knew I shouldn't be nervous. It was Bella. She was my best friend, and I knew everything about her. I didn't need to impress her; she wasn't like any of the other girl I had ever known. She was easygoing, laid back and she liked me, right? That's why she agreed to go out with me.

I had to laugh at myself. I was nervous, yes, and maybe that was a good thing. If I wasn't so nervous, then I'd be thinking I had it all in the bag. The fact that Bella made me nervous was humbling. God knows I needed it after everything we'd been through. I wanted our first date to be memorable. I wanted Bella to feel comfortable, but I also wanted it to be romantic and thoughtful. Bella wasn't easily impressed with expensive things. She preferred simplicity and that was good, but I wanted to show her how much I loved her. For me, taking her out was the honor of my life. I didn't want her to regret being with me. I had to show her that we were worth all the pain and heartache; that being with me could be the best thing for her. And yeah, I was selfish; I wanted to be the best person in her life.

It didn't take me long to figure out where I wanted to take Bella. She was still getting used to Seattle. The Pike Place was a favorite spot for her to visit. She liked the shops, vendors and the people. We often walked around and got ice cream whenever we were at Pike Place. Once I settled on going to Pike Place, I made some reservations at an Italian place. Bella would like the restaurant because she loved Italian food and the atmosphere was nice. It was the perfect setting for our first date.

When I got back to Seattle, I made arrangements to go out earlier. I couldn't wait till the weekend to take her out. I stopped at a florist before I arrived at Bella's. It was customary to give your date flowers, and call me old fashioned, but I liked that romantic custom. I knew I couldn't give Bella an elaborate bouquet because she'd probably get flustered. I didn't want to make her nervous, so I opted for a potted plant. The thing I hated about potted plants was that they looked so boring and green. I mean really, what the hell do people do with potted plants? Put them aside and forget to water them? I wanted flowers and I needed a potted plant. After looking around, I finally found potted baby roses. They were sweet and beautiful just like Bella.

When I got Bella's, I cleared my throat and thought of something witty to say, but words failed me. This was Bella! She knew me, and I knew her. We didn't need to lay out the charm. Or maybe we did. I wanted to scream in frustration. I was a bubbling mess and it was so foreign for me to feel this inadequate. And here I thought dating Bella would be easy.

With the baby roses in hand, I knocked on her door and waited. When Bella opened the door, I almost dropped the roses. She was gorgeous in her jeans and jacket. Bella was a total knockout.

I handed her the roses and she thanked me. She smiled at me and led me inside. Bella placed the roses on the coffee table. She looked at them, commented that they made the room brighter. I had to agree with her, but I was getting impatient. I wanted her all for myself and the roses were taking her attention away. I placed my hand in hers, and asked if she was ready to go. Thankfully, she was.

Once I led her to my car, I opened the door for her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I missed you," I confessed.

"I missed you too," she replied shyly.

I chuckled. She was just as nervous as me. Thank God for that at least I wasn't alone in the perfectly awkward first date syndrome.

We talked as I drove. Bella was excited for the school year. This would be her first time using her degree since she graduated. She was eager to go back to school for her Master's, but as of late she hadn't applied to any schools. When I asked her why, she said she didn't have enough funds to take her to grad school. I frowned. Bella was a smart girl, and she deserved to further her education. She would be a great high school counselor someday.

Bella admitted she wasn't fully educated to be the new high school counselor, but as of late, the school that hired her was desperate. She really needed to apply to grad schools and I was willing to help her.

"Bella, you haven't completed your studies yet. When do you plan to continue? The school that hired you needs proof that you're doing you're part to complete your schooling. If you don't complete your schooling, they could fire you and they could end up getting in trouble with the school board. They aren't supposed to hire an under qualified counselor."

Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"I know!" she snapped. "I was desperate. They were desperate, it just ended up working out. I was hoping to apply to the University of Washington. I need to come up with funds and scholarships aren't in my favor right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not poor enough!"

Oh. Hmm, so Bella was having trouble coming up with the money. That was understandable. Bella came from a middle class family, and I knew her parents didn't make enough to help her. It was distressing for me to learn that Bella couldn't go to school because of money. I had the means to help her, but I knew she'd never accept. I had to try though. She needed this.

"You know, Bella…. I could help you out. If you'd like I could help you pay for the tuition and everything else…"

"Edward, you're a music teacher," she replied. "I hardly doubt you're teaching salary will cover my expenses."

So she didn't say no…

"Not to sound pompous, but you know Carlisle and Esme have set up a trust fund since the day Alice, Emmett and I were conceived. I can help you, if you want me too."

She groaned. Cue the disagreeing comments.

"Edward, that's very generous of you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that is your money. It isn't my place to take it.... or use it."

"Bella…" I began but she cut me off.

"No, listen to me. You're wonderful and I love you, but I cannot accept your help. Don't take this the wrong way, but you and I are dating, we aren't married and I don't feel comfortable accepting your help even if we are best friends and as close as family… I just can't."

It was a pride thing for her. I knew it. But I have to say her reasoning was legitimate. We weren't married and she wanted to do this her way. I respected that, but what if it was a business transaction….?

"Okay," I said. "I accept your reasoning. But admit it; you need to go back to school. If you don't go back they'll fire you. You don't want to be fired for a reason like this, right?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then how about we do a little business?"

"Edward, stop calling it that. Whatever you're thinking about… stop it. You're just trying to re label you're charity."

"Please, Bella! I know you want to do this on your own, but for god's sake accept my help! It isn't bruising to accept help every once in awhile."

"I've accepted enough help," she retorted.

I sighed. This was not how I wanted our date to go like. I wanted to talk about pleasant things; I didn't want to get upset with her and vice versa.

"Then what are you going to do, Bella?"

"I don't know."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I let it go though. We were here at the restaurant and I wanted to put our squabble away for now.

"I'm letting this go for now," I said looking at her. "I want us to enjoy the night, but don't think for a second I won't let this drop completely. This discussion is not over yet."

Bella glared at me, but I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. She opened her mouth to protest, but I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. She gasped in surprise and I took the moment to deepen the kiss.

She was too damn stubborn. Didn't she see that she needed to accept my help? I just wanted her to have everything. I could make this happen for her, if only she'd let me.

I slowed my kisses, and gave her one last peck on her cheek.

"I'm not saying, yes, but if I were to accept, do you think we could come up with a way for me to pay you back?"

Honestly, Bella would never make enough money to pay me back, but I had other ways she could pay me back.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Good," she replied with a triumphant smile.

I helped her out off the car, and when we were seated in the restaurant Bella took the liberty to shrug out of her jacket. She was wearing a simple white shirt without any sleeves. Her creamy arms were on full display, and I marveled at the beauty of Bella. She was the most alluring girl, and I had to slap myself sometimes for taking this long to notice her.

We ordered wine and perused the menu. I knew Bella loved pasta, so I wasn't at all surprised when she ended up ordering the ravioli. After we ordered our food, we fell into an easy conversation. I didn't want to talk about her schooling, and I had a feeling neither did Bella. Instead we talked about my school year. I was almost ready. I was in the midst of splitting my time between here and Forks. Seth still had some work to do, and I was also getting ready for the Fall recital at the Rec. Center.

"How long have you volunteered there?" Bella asked as she nibbled on her bruschetta.

"This will be my second year. I started volunteering when I got the school job."

"Do you like it?"

"I do," I said smiling. "The kids are great, and they're so talented. It's amazing to watch them develop their skills and talents."

"You sound like you're really happy…helping them and teaching kids. It suits you."

"Thank you," I replied. Taking a sip of my wine, I wondered what Bella had done in California. I knew she went to school, but she had to have done something else. "So, what else did you do in California? Obviously you didn't get a tan…"

Bella blushed and silently shook her head at me. "Making fun of me already?"

"I would never."

She finished her bruschetta, then picked up her water glass. "I mostly studied. But when money was getting tight, I got a job."

"What kind of job?"

She looked nervous and squirmed slightly in her seat. "Well, uhh, it's LA, so you have to know that there's a lot of opportunities in the industry…"

Oh, holy hell. Please tell me she isn't going to say what I think she's going to say. Please don't let her tell me she partook in illegal sexual activities. LA. Entertainment industry. A lot of opportunities. Shit!

"There were lots of postings on the campus bulletin boards. A lot of the other students were talking about making some extra cash without having to do a lot. It might sound funny, but I worked as an extra on TV and movie sets."

Thank God! She was an extra.

"That's awesome, Bella! Did you ever make it on the screen?"

"Yeah, sometimes," she replied. "The television sets were fun. Hair and makeup was tiring, but it was good. I got to wait around all day and do nothing and I'd still get paid!"

"How much did you make?"

"It varies from sitcom to sitcom and from movie to movie. I was an extra in the movie Transformers."

"What? Are you insane? That's ridiculous!"

She waved it off.

"It wasn't that great. I and a bunch of other people had to pretend to be college students partying. Actually, for many of us that wasn't acting."

I laughed. I could tell she was out of her comfort zone with that job. She was in Sam's college scenes. Typical college students were a big contrast to Bella.

"Is that all you did?"

"That was my job, yeah. I tutored in English and Math. How was your time at the Conservatory?"

"Busy but very fulfilling; I was surrounded by music all the time. It was inspiring and I learned a lot. My time in Chicago gave me a lot of perspective. I had plenty of opportunities to reflect and devote myself to composing."

"It sounds like it was a very good experience for you," she commented.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I needed it."

"So, uhh, any social life?"

I had to laugh. This was Bella's way of asking if I had a girlfriend.

"Not really," I said. "I went out sometimes, but it was nothing serious. What about you?"

"No, I didn't see anyone… well, not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I saw someone but it wasn't serious… well, it was more like me pretending to see someone to get my mom off my back. I think."

"What?" I laughed.

"My mom was hounding me about guys and my dating life. I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't having a social life. I ended up asking a friend to help me fool my mom. It didn't go well and we don't speak anymore."

"Why not? He had feelings for you and you didn't return them or he was weird and possessive?"

"No, none of that. He just couldn't handle lying to my mother. I guess we weren't friends after all but it's okay."

When our entrees arrived, we fell into an easy silence. She was enjoying the food, and I truly thought she was enjoying my company too. After we finished our food, I ordered a tiramisu for us to share. Bella was quiet but I knew it was because she was happy. She and I were dating now, and I was glad the first date was going so well.

Our tiramisu arrived, and I gestured for Bella to have the first bite. After she ate a few, I swiped my spoon and took a small bite. Dessert wasn't my favorite, but tiramisu was always good.

The night was still young and I wanted to walk around with Bella. She loved waling around the vendors and stores.

After I paid the bill, I helped Bella into her jacket. I took her hand in mine and led her outside. We walked aimlessly around the block. Bella wasn't very outgoing or affectionate. She was always shy and quiet. I always had to be the one to initiate except for that one time when she kissed me in front of our whole family. I wondered what her reasoning was, but then she explained herself. She just had to get her point across to the family.

The air was chilly and I rubbed my hands in hers. She smiled in appreciation, and then her eyes lit up.

"You up for some coffee?"

Twenty minutes later, we were walking around the block again only this time we were holding hot coffee cups.

We were talking about our college days. Bella admitted that Rose helped her come out of her shell more. I knew they were close and it was nice to know Bella had someone she could count on when she was out in LA.

We ended our night at Bella's place. Rose was home, but she left us alone. Bella sat on the couch and switched the TV on. The local news was on. I sat down next to her smiled nervously. It felt like the clichéd first date now. I took her home and now…

"So…" she said.

"So…" I repeated.

She sighed. "Does it have to be this awkward?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So, if I told you to kiss me…?"

Then of course I'd kiss her. I mean, who was I to deny her? If the lady wanted a kiss…then that's what she'd get.

"Relax," I said sidling towards her. She was a little nervous and I was too. We hadn't spent much time kissing but it seemed we both wanted to.

I was in front of her now. She relaxed a bit, and when I pushed her hair away from her face, she gave me a smile. I kissed her cheek to relax her, and then I tilted her chin up. I kissed her gently just to test out the waters. We'd kissed before, but it was always sweet pecks, not full on making out. I wasn't a fool though. I knew Bella wasn't ready for that yet.

When she kissed me back, I started deepening the kiss. Her lips were as soft as the first time I kissed her when we were only kids. It was evident she hadn't done much kissing, but she was a natural. She moved her lips languidly against mine. I was careful not to thrust my tongue in her mouth. That would have been the surprise of the night for her. I kept my mouth closed, but kissed her firmly and deeply. Bella brought her hands to rest against my neck, and I was going to pull her closer but thought better of it. I finally slowed it down, and gave her lingering pecks. She was calmer now, definitely. Lighter and a lot more content and sure of herself.

"I don't know what to say," she said sheepishly.

"You're a good kisser," I teased.

She blushed. "Uhh, thanks?"

I laughed. "You're welcome. I hate to say this, but I should go now. I've got to work tomorrow."

She walked me to the door and right before she closed it, she pulled by my shirt and kissed me. It was quick and it was the hottest thing she ever did so far.

"Goodnight," she said smiling.

"Night," I replied with what I'm sure was a dazed look on my face.

* * *

Its true; Bella isn't really qualified to have her counseling job, but this is FF so what? lol.

Till next time.

Tina


End file.
